


【KT】堂本家政夫(全文完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 看似家政婦派遣來的家政夫堂本光一，與看起來無害卻腹黑的集團少爺堂本剛，揪竟兩人同屋簷下會產生什麼日常情熱呢...內容都是我掰的，全部架空。切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

義大利有句諺語：「番茄紅了，醫生的臉就綠了」。  
  
  
然而臉綠的不只醫生，還有堂本剛。  
在看到本周第N次出現的番茄系列料理，堂本剛合理懷疑現在站在面前的人是不是故意的。可是從他表情裡找不到一絲破綻，那人將餐點上好後，便站在一旁隨時等候差遣。  
  
「嘶…那個…」還是沒忍住歪著頭朝向站在一旁不出聲的人，手指了指面前的晚餐「番茄義大利麵？」   
  
「是的少爺。」嗓音不帶一絲情緒。  
  
「唔…這周已經第幾次吃番茄了…」被喚做少爺的堂本剛將椅子往後挪，站起身來，走向站在一旁姿勢沒換過的人，伸出右手揪住他領子把人往自己一拉「扣醬？」   
  
鼻子快要碰到一起了，這麼近的距離，被叫做扣醬的男子可以輕易聞到堂本剛氣息裡散發出的甜味，看來是晚餐前偷吃了藏在冰箱深處的布丁，上面寫著【51】的布丁 。  
  
「少爺，」語氣不搵不火，舉起手覆蓋在堂本剛揪著自己領子的右手上來回挼搓「茄紅素對身體好，最近您工作辛苦，需要多攝取。」   
  
被這撫摸動作洩力的手指被牽到眼前人唇邊，溫暖的唇印上自己的手指，看著原本高傲的男子嘴角微微上揚，彷彿聽見冬日冰山被和煦陽光融化的聲響。  
  
「請用餐，少爺。」  
  
\--

晚餐後慣例到書房處理公事的堂本剛越想越不對勁。

先是番茄鯖魚義大利麵吃了兩天、咖哩番茄飯吃兩天、再來番茄涮涮鍋吃兩天，現在換番茄義大利麵了啊…

難道最近發生了什麼事情嗎？沒錢買菜還是冬天蔬菜歉收？  
  
手裡拿著公司文件，堂本剛一個字也沒看進去，腦海裡反覆思索為什麼這周菜單都有番茄，以及是否有哪裡做得不好不小心招惹到了扣醬。  
  
  
其實堂本剛想太多了，只是某人在溫室裡栽種了一堆品種的番茄，結果種太多，只好餐餐都入菜。

在廚房收拾的人打了噴嚏，拿出麵粉、雞蛋、糖、奶油等，準備做飯後甜點。  
  
被叫為扣醬的人本名為堂本光一。

如果只聽名字，很多人第一反應是啊～堂本家的少爺，在看到人之後更確定是堂本家的少爺。  
可惜他不是，他只是被指派到堂本家中照料最小兒子生活起居的家政夫。  
  
指派家政夫/婦在一些富裕的家庭裡不是什麼稀有的事情。

原本堂本夫婦要讓家中管家挑選幾位培養好的人過去給堂本剛，但堂本剛不願意，誰不知道堂本夫婦多想管控住在外面的小兒子，再讓家裡派人來，自己好不容易逃到郊區別墅的清靜日子就毀了。  
  
於是他自己找了「某家政婦介紹所」，先斬後奏請了家政夫來。  
  
堂本夫婦私下調查過派遣上門的堂本光一，確定沒什麼問題後也沒再多說什麼。  


叩叩

「進來。」

堂本光一端著一盤飯後甜點走進書房，看到坐在書桌前的堂本剛深鎖眉頭盯著手中文件頭也沒抬，便將盤子放在旁邊的小茶几上。  
  
「該不會又有番茄吧…」空氣中瀰漫堂本剛最愛的鬆餅香氣，剛煎好的鬆餅蛋香迷人，鼻子忍不住用力一吸。從他的方向看過去，只見光一忙著擺好刀叉，隱約看到一點紅紅圓圓的…

「少爺請用。」擺好餐具後到一旁取出茶壺，熟練泡起伯爵紅茶。  
  
抱著忐忑不安的心，待堂本剛移動到茶几前才看清楚紅紅圓圓的不是番茄，是草莓。

「fufufu～是草莓～」  
  
坐在沙發上開心跺小腳，等光一端著紅茶過來，堂本剛寫滿期待的圓臉望著光一，光一心領神會放下茶壺跟茶杯，拿起盤上的小壺蜂蜜，舉起些許高度將蜂蜜緩緩淋下。  
  
蜂蜜先是撫上放在鬆餅最上方的奶油，隨即順著疊著的鬆餅邊緣往兩側撫過，蜂蜜淋過之處留下深色暗痕，逐漸融化的奶油化做一攤；堂本剛用力吞口水，看著單純的一盤鬆餅展現旖旎風光。  
  
「少爺，趁熱吃。」

站著的堂本光一可以看到堂本剛凝視鬆餅時，那羽睫修長宛如扇子般搧阿搧，不經意嘟起的三角小嘴有些濕潤，雙手捏在大腿兩側的沙發上克制著，乖巧等最後一滴蜂蜜落下，才緩緩拿起刀叉優雅進食。  
  
最喜歡看著堂本剛將食物優雅放入嘴中，瞇起雙眼、鼓起雙頰、緩慢咀嚼享受美食的模樣。尤其不自覺伸出舌尖舔嘴唇瞬間，讓人忌妒被品嘗的食物，恨不得被品嘗的是自己。

「扣醬坐下來一起吃吧～」拍拍還有空間的沙發邀請著。  
  
「謝謝少爺，但我不太吃甜食。」

「但你喜歡吃草莓！」被拒絕的人沒有生氣，伸手拉光一的西裝褲，試圖將人拉過來。

「少爺，拉別人褲子的習慣不太好喔。」  
  
順著堂本剛的拉扯走過去，堂本光一的眼神從堂本剛的臉龐到脖頸，再往下到胸口，最後落在還抓著自己褲子不放的手上，輕笑了下。  
  
被這麼一說堂本剛臉頓時緋紅，耳尖如火燒般炙熱，趕緊放下手將注意力轉回鬆餅上強裝鎮定，嘴裡咬著叉子思索該怎麼辦。  
  
「少爺怎麼還喜歡含叉子呢。」  
  
捧起堂本剛下巴將別過去的頭再次轉回面向自己，光一抓住堂本剛拿著叉子的右手輕微使力將叉子取出。  
沾著些許唾液的叉子與唇瓣難分捨，糾纏一絲晶瑩。光一將叉子拿過手中放下，又將嘴角沾上的晶瑩輕柔抹去，趁堂本剛還沒回過神來，扯著淡笑的薄唇吻上，是個充滿蜂蜜香甜的吻。  
  
\--

洗澡後躺在諾大床上的堂本剛依舊失神，腦海不段回放光一吻上自己的畫面，那靈巧的舌頭與自己糾纏，直到空氣些許稀薄才分開，又像捨不得般再次吻上，最後標記般被咬了口嘴唇，導致現在下嘴唇還有些腫痛，卻也甜蜜。  
  
「在想什麼呢？」柔軟床鋪一側微微塌陷，帶點沙啞嗓音在耳邊響起「少爺～」   
  
堂本剛一記拳頭輕槌在光一厚實胸膛上，眼睛水汪汪瞪著叫自己少爺的人，對方只是笑著揉了揉他頭髮，寵溺的將人擁入懷中。

「是我剛才服侍的不好嗎？」  


才不是，是不能再好了。  
  
還是不習慣隨著自己入浴室的人說這也是打理的一部分，堅持幫自己洗頭搓背，手法靈活熟練，從頭皮按摩到背部按摩，原本僵硬的身體逐漸發軟，不小心靠躺在光一身上，感受到結實的胸膛起伏，一鼓異樣從腹部下方升起。  
來不及遮掩就背身後的人看得一清二楚，還故意在耳邊低聲輕笑，先將他身上泡沫用溫水沖去後，一雙節骨分明的手從身後往前伸出，環抱住堂本剛，探向精神飽滿的部位，仔細搓揉服務。  
  
被觸碰的瞬間下意識想要掙脫，無奈孔武有力的雙臂圈著自己，而最敏感脆弱的部分被人撫弄著，堂本剛忍不住輕喘出聲，聽見浴室裡都是自己嬌嗔聲音更是害羞的往光一手臂上咬了一口。  
  
這種咬法對堂本光一來說不算疼，更像是要誘惑人更加使壞。  
加重手的力道、長繭的手掌撫過敏感的傘部、拇指在鈴口周圍搓揉，然後突然加速上下擼動。原本被溫柔對待的人全身似水般攤著，被突如其來改變得手法刺激弓起身子。正當差點釋放邊緣，下身重獲自由，強烈的空虛席捲而來。堂本剛不知所措的回頭望向光一，咬著的下唇似乎想說什麼，雙手焦急得拉過光一的手要他繼續。  
  
但堂本光一沒如他所願，要他乖乖坐好，從身後繞到他面前，在依然呈現分開的雙腿間俯下身。  
  
「啊～」  
  
被突如其來納入高熱的口腔中，彷彿要融化般，禁慾的秀臉、常抿著的薄唇，低頭望著平時冷清的人在幫自己服務，這反差跟畫面讓堂本剛實在沒忍住，就這麼交代了出來。  
  
嗚嗚嗚…

堂本光一才剛舔拭完最後滴愛液，便聽到上頭傳來嗚咽聲，是堂本剛喘著氣努力咬著手背，滿眼委屈的看著自己。  
  
唉，難道弄痛他了嗎？ 不可能阿，整個過程自己一直觀察著他反應，明明他看起來很舒服很享受。  
  
「你吞下去了嗎…」見光一沒有吐出東西，堂本剛焦灼難耐「那個很難吃的…」 

原來是擔心這個啊。  
  
「吱呦的都好吃喔。」

\--

「你、你怎麼這麼熟練…」臉紅得像自己種在溫室的番茄，堂本光一吻了吻肉肉的雙頰沒說話。

「喂！跟你說話呢！」見抱著自己的人沒反應還繼續吃豆腐，堂本剛內心上演244種小劇場。  
  
「跟你說看片子自學的你信嗎？」

「欸？！」  
  
被這回答驚到，被瞪著圓圓的眼睛看著的堂本光一滿意的瞇起狹長眼眸笑。  
  
「那我也要看！」  
  
怎麼可能光看片子就能學習到技巧，堂本剛不信，如果真有這麼厲害的片子，那他也要學！  
  
被氣鼓鼓的小包子臉逗樂，忍不住又在紅腫的唇瓣上親一口。

「好啊，下次一起看。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

保養得宜的黑皮鞋踩著大理石地板，發出沉穩聲響。

座落在大阪中之島靠近河岸的商業大樓樓頂掛著堂本家徽，在陽光下散發耀眼光芒，在非上班尖峰時段，公司大廳排滿前來洽談商務的人士，當公司大門再度開啟時，原本低聲談論的聲音嘎然停止，眾人對進來的人投注尊崇目光。  
  
嗶－  
  
刷卡入內，沐浴在目光中的男子臉部表情依舊一絲不苟，踏著穩健步伐筆直進入公司，搭乘專屬電梯上樓。  
  
\--

「將剛才開會裡提到的財務資料整理好送上來。」穿著格紋西裝的堂本剛被幾位高階主管擁簇，這沒讓他停下腳步，繼續往電梯前進。   
跟在一旁的秘書邊收主管們欲上呈的文件，邊不著痕跡將人拉開一段距離。

「五點前我要收到。」在電梯關閉前留下這句話。  
  
  
「丸山秘書…您指點一下，總裁對會議的提案是同意還是不同意啊…」

「嗯～柴田部長，我只是個小秘書，不能隨便猜測總裁的心思的。」被叫做丸山的秘書露出和藹笑容，有些為難的撓下臉。  
  
「這…」

「再麻煩各位部長協助資料下午四點前提供給我，相信只要如實交付，總裁肯定會做出對公司最有利的決定。」  
  
再度開啟的電梯門關上，原本還在電梯前的主管們各個趕緊返回部門趕工。  
  
\--

回到總裁專屬樓層，丸山坐回自己的位置開始整理會議內容，他不是沒有發現堂本剛異狀，但堂本剛沒有吩咐，他只能謹守本份不入內。除了本身工作能力外，就這一點讓堂本剛十分欣賞，因此才進公司不到一年的丸山，能直接成為堂本剛身邊唯一的秘書。  
  
堂本剛脫去西裝外套，仍舊感到燥熱，解開格紋馬甲扣子，被束縛的肌肉稍微得到放鬆，在自己的辦公室裡不會有外人進入，所以放心扯開領帶解開襯衫兩顆鈕扣，捲起衣袖，僅存的力氣將皮鞋一踢，整個人往沙發上倒下去。  
  
「…」聽見外頭細微碰撞，堂本光一從隔間裡走出來，手裡捧著水盆跟沾濕的毛巾，走到沙發旁蹲下，將毛巾放在沁著汗的額頭，重複著放上毛巾、拿下沾濕擰乾再放上額頭。  
  
反覆幾次後，一直皺著的眉頭舒展開來，原先急促的呼吸平緩，堂本剛的右手在身體放鬆後滾落沙發，碰到蹲在沙發旁的堂本光一，便有氣無力的揪著他的西裝衣袖。  
  
堂本光一內心一緊，停下手邊動作維持著姿勢靜靜看著堂本剛，那三角小嘴不知為什麼噘著微微蠕動，好像在說什麼。忍不住好奇心，堂本光一最終還是靠上前去，聽到氣音喊著 

「尼桑…」  
  
一掃從早到現在的陰霾，冷冽的臉龐流露溫暖，堂本光一的內心輕嘆聲，眼神閃過落寞。  
  
他認識堂本剛，從小就認識，這個只小他一百天的堂本剛。  
  
\--

唔…

從沙發上醒來的堂本剛因頭痛喊了聲，一雙修長的手指便按壓在兩側太陽穴輕柔按壓。  
  
稍微舒緩不適的人猛然坐起，回頭看見站在扶手旁的堂本光一，揉了揉眼睛不敢相信。  
  
「你是怎麼進來的？」  
  
「少爺真健忘，」盯著丟下這句話便走入隔間的堂本光一，再出來時端著溫熱的雜炊出現「早上少爺不是說沒胃口想吃粥嗎？」   
  
嗯…堂本剛陷入深思，好像有這麼一回事，但頭疼讓他無法繼續思考，使他忘了並沒有將公司識別證給堂本光一這回事。  
  
「少爺，要餵您嗎？」看堂本剛遲遲沒有動作，堂本光一打斷他的思緒。

「你、你放著就行了，我自己吃…」指著前方玻璃桌示意，他才不要被堂本光一餵食，都幾歲的人了，他不害羞我害羞。  
  
堂本光一沒有堅持，笑笑的放下餐盤，隨即將水盆跟毛巾收拾好放回原位。  
  
堂本剛邊小口吃著溫度適宜的雜炊，邊觀察堂本光一的舉動，原來剛才燥熱會消散是因為他在旁照顧自己啊…內心不禁一陣騷動，總覺得好像有個模糊的記憶從腦海深處要浮現，卻又再次沉入記憶深處。  
  
「少爺，換洗的襯衫為您放在裡面，待會您沖個澡再替換。」

「喔…好…」

不知何時堂本光一又出現在面前，恍神的堂本剛如果在正常的時後肯定會發現光一說的換洗襯衫有蹊翹。自己並沒有交代，那堂本光一怎麼會提前準備了，況且他的辦公室裡平時都有準備一套隨時可以替換的衣裝。  
  
鈴鈴－  
  
突然的電話聲讓堂本剛恢復神智，喝口水順一順喉嚨接起電話。  
  
『總裁，您的午餐已經準備好了，要幫您送進去嗎？』  
「嗯…不用了。」  
『好的，我了解了。』  
「嗯，你先去吃飯吧，下午一點半再回來。」

吩咐完丸山後堂本剛又看向宛如雕像般站著不動的堂本光一，有些不知所措。  
  
「那個光一…」  
「少爺有什麼吩咐？」   
「我吃得差不多了，你先把東西收拾回去吧。」  
「好，少爺晚上有想吃什麼嗎？」  
「嗯…烏龍麵吧。」

看著堂本光一一臉你不說我就不走的神情，堂本剛隨口點菜，趕緊將碗裡的雜炊小口小口吃完，讓光一趕緊收拾回去，他可不想跟丸山解釋為什麼辦公室裡多了一個人。  
  
「少爺，這是感冒藥。」  
  
堂本剛皺起眉頭，以為堂本光一收拾完要走，沒想到竟然拿出藥跟水來，還堅持看著自己吃下去，噁，有夠苦的。  
  
「少爺真棒～這是給您的獎勵。」看著吃完藥臉皺得像包子的人，堂本光一沒忍住伸出手揉了下他頭髮，從保冷包裡拿出一小顆布丁放在堂本剛手裡。  
  
「記得半小時後才能吃喔。」

\--

堂本光一走後又一陣子堂本剛才進去隔間裡的浴室淋浴，沖澡後全身舒爽，看了下時間才快一點，將布丁先冰起來後便躺在隔間的床上小憩。  
  
再次醒來人已經恢復得差不多了，燒也退了。  
  
丸山秘書進到總裁辦公室時看到堂本剛氣色比上午好多了，內心鬆口氣，將整理好的會議記錄放在桌上便退出，眼角餘光發現藏在文件堆後面吃到一半的布丁，在心中偷偷笑了笑。  
  
  
走出總裁辦公室後看見本來早就應該離開的堂本光一站在自己座位前，丸山秘書雖然驚訝卻也禮貌性微笑下。

「光一先生怎麼還沒回去？」

「謝謝您。」堂本光一向丸山秘書鞠躬致謝。

「光一先生唐突了，我跟總裁的家政夫並不認識。」丸山走到座位前將散亂的文件收拾整理，抽出幾張放進碎紙機中粉碎。  
  
「是的，不好意思，」對丸山的回答並不意外，堂本光一離開前指了指亮著紅燈的碎紙機問「好像滿了，我幫您將垃圾拿去丟吧。」  
  
丸山沒有回話，低著頭繼續手上的工作。  
  
堂本光一將碎紙機整理好，拎著跟來時差不多大小的包包離開。  
  
\--

坐在辦公椅上將頭往後仰，堂本剛從電腦螢幕上看見了這一幕，自己請來的家政夫與信任的秘書交談，眼眸閃過一絲冷酷。

他將畫面儲存好，不急著戳破那兩人，他到要看看接下來還會出現什麼把戲。  
  
\--

回到家中已經過了平時的晚餐時間，打開門便看到堂本光一站在玄關等候，待堂本剛進門便一手接過公事包，另一手拿過放著替換下的襯衫的袋子。  
  
「少爺，晚餐已經準備好，您洗個手便可以用餐。」  
  
依舊是不亢不卑的語調，堂本剛實在從堂本光一身上找不出一絲破綻，整個下午腦海裡都是他跟丸山交談的畫面，導致原本一小時可以看完的資料，到剛才才看完批示出去。  
  
以往都會嘮叨幾句的堂本剛反常沒有回應，堂本光一默默跟在他身後走入餐廳。

桌上擺著烏龍湯麵，從湯頭到麵條都是堂本光一親手製作，色香味俱全。  
  
「好吃。」餐巾紙抹去嘴角的湯汁，堂本剛由衷讚嘆堂本光一的手藝，即使是一碗清湯掛麵也能煮出人間美味，他終究不想把堂本光一想得太壞，可是又不知道該怎麼開口，如果打草驚蛇怎麼辦？  
  
「少爺今天吃過布丁了，飯後用點水果好嗎？」若是之前堂本光一肯定不會詢問就自行決定，但他今天想多跟堂本剛對話。  
  
「嗯，待會水果端進書房吧。」詫異也只是一瞬間，堂本剛起身去書房等著。  


堆成小山的艷紅草莓還掛著水珠，清洗的人仔細去蒂，還附上小盤蜂蜜跟煉乳。  
  
拿起最上方一顆放入嘴裡，草莓的香氣在口腔裡奔放，瞇起眼睛享受美味。下一顆沾點蜂蜜、再一顆淋上煉乳，不知不覺整盤被吃光。  
  
「還有什麼事嗎？」揉著微微隆起的小肚子，堂本剛斜躺在書房沙發，見收拾完後沖泡花茶進來的人站在一旁沒有離去，似乎是等著自己詢問。  
  
「少爺難道不想知道我是怎麼知道您生病的嗎？」  
  
堂本光一微微笑著。  
  
「喔，你是怎麼知道的。」  
  
堂本剛沒想到堂本光一會主動提起這件事。  
  
「早上您說沒胃口想吃粥後便出門。後來打掃家中時接到了同事來電，就是「O家政婦介紹所」的同事安田，他是您丸山秘書的親友，告訴我您在公司似乎有異狀。」  
  
堂本剛不發一語聽著。  
  
「於是我想了下，昨晚您半夜踢被子，還把我推開，也許是肚臍著涼了…」說到這裡堂本光一垂眸欲言又止。  
  
「好了我知道了。」嘖，自己睡相差也不是不知道，前天晚上睡前又折騰了會，最後堂本剛沒力氣趴在堂本光一懷裡睡去，完全不知道後續清理等事情。

「這實在是我的錯，沒有幫您蓋好被子，今晚絕對會把您包緊緊的。」抬頭對著堂本剛燦爛一笑，堂本剛內心顫抖，耳尖不由自主羞紅。  
  
  
這件事就暫時揭過了。  
雖然堂本剛相信堂本光一的說詞，但內心有一根刺卡著，他決定再調查一次堂本光一的身份，是否跟之前呈報上來的一樣完美無缺。  
  
堂本光一也知道堂本剛起疑了，而當初決定要隱藏身份在他身邊待著的決定，卻在知道這次的案子後動搖，以至於豁出去暴露與丸山有往來的事情。  
  
\--

今晚堂本剛洗完澡吃了藥後便昏昏欲睡，穿著毛茸睡衣像隻小熊般，被堂本光一從後面用棉被包著再環抱著。  
  
「吱呦…」試探懷中的小熊是否還醒著。  
  
只聽見輕微鼾聲響起，看來已經入睡。  
  
「唉…」下巴靠在小熊左肩上發出幾不可聞的嘆息。  
  
堂本剛確實睡著了，在聽見堂本光一小聲叫喚自己時意識被喚醒了點，雖然沒有完全醒來，卻在意識再次消散前聽見  
  
「你怎麼忘記尼桑了呢…」

語氣飽含著濃烈的思念與哀傷。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

陰冷的氣候沒有影響堂本剛美好的心情，此時的他躺在堂本光一特別準備的躺椅上，穿著短袖配燈籠褲、咬著吸管愜意喝著現榨柳橙汁，在自家溫室裡哼著小調。  
  
今天堂本光一在他命令下穿上了難得的紅襯衫，故意不扣最上方的鈕扣，露出白皙胸膛，挽起袖子微彎著腰採收番茄。  
  
為了讓堂本剛吃到新鮮無農藥的番茄，堂本光一費了一番心力從土壤開始慎選、育苗、培植等，每天送堂本剛離家上班後開始固定抓蟲照料番茄，到最近採收橫跨了幾個月，辛勤付出總是有好結果，種植出來的番茄飽滿紅潤，摘採用清水洗淨就可直接咬一口。  
  
「少爺請品嚐看看。」  
  
堂本光一就地取材，除了番茄外還摘採溫室裡種植的其它蔬菜，淋上橄欖油後做成小盤沙拉放在堂本剛旁邊的小圓桌上。  
  
喀唦喀唦  
  
新鮮的食材不用多餘的調味便很美味，堂本剛忍不住塞滿口進食，每一口都發出咀嚼蔬菜清脆聲音，番茄甜中帶點酸更是促進食欲，早上明明才吃過的人現在又有點餓了…

「扣醬～我餓了～」以前公事繁忙導致三餐不正常而胃痛入院的狀況不是沒有過，自從請來了堂本光一，堂本剛就沒有委屈過自己的胃。  
  
「少爺待會就要用午餐了，您再喝杯果汁好嗎？」用手背抹去額上的汗珠，抬頭對堂本剛微笑商量。

堂本剛嘟起嘴不是很滿意，但也妥協，因為光一答應他午餐要做紅酒燴牛肉蛋包飯，想到可以有餐脫離番茄就開心！  
  
見堂本剛同意後，堂本光一拿起桌上柳橙對切，將分半的柳橙放在手壓榨汁器上，展現握力65KG的力量。原本就結實的手臂浮起青筋，眉毛因出力蹙起，咖啡色瀏海遮掩不了認真的眼神，抿著的雙唇在舔拭手指沾上的果汁時微張開，露出紅色舌尖。  
  
這個溫室的氣溫是不是太高了點…堂本剛內心疑問。  
\--

看著堂本剛快速喝完柳橙汁便離開溫室的身影，堂本光一嘴角不自覺上揚，經過時發現他耳朵紅的跟摘採下的番茄一樣，真想輕咬一口。  
  
  
回到屋裡馬上到書房打開靜置在抽屜的牛皮紙袋，裡面是上次委託親友准一幫忙調查堂本光一的內容。  
兩張A4紙寫得密密麻麻，五歲前住在千葉，之後才搬到兵庫，上學的經歷也沒什麼問題，學科成績理科方面優異，照道理來說大學畢業後應該能順利取得大手企業內定，可是畢業後的五年空白，再來就是開始當家政夫了。  
第二張記載著堂本光一考取的證照，從手打蕎麥麵名人資格到四級小型船舶操縱士，甚至比手腕國內3級審判員…

現在當家政夫都得這麼全方位嗎？  


叩叩－  
  
書房門先是被敲響，之後被打開，堂本光一站在門口沒有踏入，畢恭畢敬通知可以用午餐了。  
  
啊…看完調查內容竟然想著哪裡不對勁就睡著了。堂本剛有點不好意思的抹了下臉跟著堂本光一走進餐廳。  
  
\--

「欸～這是什麼？」嫌棄指著先端上來的前菜，歐姆蛋番茄盅。

「喜歡的話下次做起司焗烤番茄盅給您。」好像有條露出來的大尾巴在堂本光一背後慢悠悠的晃來晃去。

撇去太常出現的番茄不說，這個歐姆蛋番茄盅是好吃的！

番茄整顆去蒂後將上方切開，內部挖掉鏤空當作盛具，將能聞到帶著芝麻油香氣的鬆軟歐姆蛋輕輕放入，多的部分滿出像是淋在番茄盅上，切一小口放入嘴裡，芝麻油的香味跟新鮮番茄的酸甜味搭配合宜，蓬鬆的歐姆蛋在咀嚼過程溫和包裹番茄，而番茄的清脆更將口感提升，每咬一口多汁的番茄酸甜便刺激更味蕾，不一會整顆就吃完了。  
  
堂本剛意猶未盡舔下嘴唇，等堂本光一端上正餐紅酒燴牛肉蛋包飯。  
  
先上桌的是滑嫩歐姆蛋披在白飯上還散發微微熱氣，接著堂本光一將小碗中的紅酒燴牛肉淋上，當牛肉塊碰撞到歐姆蛋的瞬間，歐姆蛋顫抖晃動，深色醬汁順著弧度流淌，最後在盤中把歐姆蛋包飯團團圍住。灑上些許巴西里香料，突然一支湯匙在料理上畫圓，落下的鮮奶油在深色醬汁上暈開完成點綴。  
  
好色。 堂本剛心裡只剩這個形容詞。  
秀色可餐原來是指這麼一回事嗎？  
  
而這次堂本光一沒有服侍在側，在上餐後便收拾空碗跟材料進廚房洗滌。  
  
  
好吃！每一口都有紅酒的香氣，即使酒精早就揮發，堂本剛卻開始微醺。白飯用的應該是雪若丸，米粒較為大顆白皙，單吃也好吃，用在紅酒燴牛肉裡不會過於濕軟，黏度適中。  
更不用說牛肉塊，燉到幾乎入口即化，稍微一咬就能咬開，肉香味四溢，帶點筋的部位更是心頭好。  
  
閉著眼睛享受口腔裡的盛宴，紅酒與牛肉香氣相輔相成充滿鼻腔，不留神便吃完整盤，眼神充滿無限眷戀盯著盤子，好想再來一次…不對！是再來一份！  
  
「少爺，請用茶。」  
  
看著端上解膩的花茶，摸著微微隆起的小腹，堂本光一體貼入微讓他很滿意，即使從小便是眾人捧在手心上，卻沒有人像堂本光一一樣了解自己，他總是能從一舉一動中觀察到自己的需求，並不著痕跡滿足。  
  
花茶使人放鬆，前幾天生病剛復原的身體又有些倦怠了，堂本剛半闔雙眼、小幅度點著頭，在快要睡著前堂本光一伸手扶住側臉，將人從椅子上橫抱起來帶回臥室。  
  
「嗯～放我下來～」被抱起的瞬間就醒了，堂本剛扭動想要掙脫下來。  
  
「怎麼能讓少爺累到呢～」  
  
那又是誰之前每晚都讓少爺累的，還不就是你！堂本剛瞪了一眼，撇過頭不看他。

自從上次堂本光一到公司後，兩人除了晚上同床外便沒有其它親密舉動，堂本剛沒有表露出有聽見堂本光一那聲嘆息，反而更想知道兩人是否過去曾經相遇？  


堂本剛知道自己五歲以前的記憶在一場高燒後失去，母親說起時聲音還充滿恐懼，那是在一次家族到海島上聚會，跟著幾位大人搭快艇時一個浪打來自己被拋了出去，明明穿著救生衣不會下沉，可是腳碰不到底的恐懼讓堂本剛崩潰大哭，大人們當下就救起堂本剛，可是上岸後堂本剛便開始發燒昏迷，家人趕緊派私人直升機將他送回本島醫院醫治。  
  
也是那次的意外使堂本剛不敢出海，雖然他喜歡釣魚，可是卻對大海深深恐懼。  
  
原本以為會不會是當時一起前往海島的家族人士的小孩或遠親，卻沒有查出任何與堂本光一有關的人。  
  
  
「少爺在想什麼呢？」  
  
發現背部一片柔軟，自己已經被放置在床上，一張精緻的臉在眼前、鼻尖隨時能碰上。  
  
「沒什麼，太、太近了…」撇過頭不敢對視那滿是自己倒影的雙眸，堂本剛原本想推開壓在上方的堂本光一，卻在手掌覆上厚實胸膛後便黏著。

「少爺摸得還滿意嗎？」捉住覆在自己胸膛上的手，堂本光一笑著搓揉，細緻柔嫩的手每次摸都意猶未盡。  
  
堂本剛羞紅了臉更不敢轉頭瞪人，只能不甘心的咬住下嘴唇不說話。  
  
「啊──」沒想到堂本光一竟然抓起自己的手，將食指放入口中小力吸吮，使堂本剛一陣驚呼。

轉頭便看見堂本光一黑曜石般的瞳孔寫滿寵溺緊緊凝視自己，瑰麗唇瓣含著手指，濕熱的口腔吸附，舌頭不停勾勒指頭，舌尖偶爾掃過指尖，搔癢從指尖傳到心上。

「少爺該午睡了。」  
  
像是捨不得般，當手指離開小巧的嘴時牽出一道晶瑩，堂本光一伸出舌頭舔拭乾淨。  
  
摸了摸堂本剛的頭，在額上落下一吻便離開床鋪，走出臥室做家事去。  
  
  
留下發愣的堂本剛，伸手摀住從剛才便繃緊的下體，羞憤咬著唇在諾大床鋪上滾來滾去。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

「少爺慢走，路上小心。」

「嗯，我出門了。」  
  
玄關上演日常送別，在堂本剛坐上轎車離開後，堂本光一家政夫的一天正式展開。

上二樓將該清洗的衣物分類好，依照顏色深淺分桶丟入洗衣機裡，不能水洗的衣物則是裝好，連絡配合的店家來收去。而貼身衣物有潔癖的人當然是手洗，每天洗澡時脫下來還熱烘烘的就洗。  
  
起動洗衣機後，從拿出工具間內的吸塵器，快速從大廳開始吸塵，接著拖地，這時候就得把襯衫衣袖挽起來，不用點力地拖不乾淨。  
  
一樓清掃完時間也差不多可以將洗好烘乾的衣服取出，帶到衣櫃前一件一件按照顏色掛好，當然掛進去前要先用力甩一下，不然會有皺摺痕跡。  
  
再回到一樓擦窗戶，裡裡外外都要晶亮無比，通常打掃好剛好中午。堂本光一是個做事很勤快又能有效管理時間的家政夫。  
  
嗯？您說溫室栽種的番茄嗎？  
  
吃完了。在鍥而不捨的餐餐料理下，硬是弄出番茄沙拉、番茄起司冷盤、番茄麵包、番茄炒蛋甚至番茄湯麵等，給少爺保健一下身體。  
  
那堂本光一自己吃什麼呢？  
  
看著鍋子裡滾開的水，放入一片雞胸肉，等待燙熟後放入盤中，灑上一點鹽巴，拿碗盛白飯並將特選土雞蛋直接打在熱騰騰白飯上，這就是一頓了。啊、還有還有，從冰箱拿出一罐藏在底層深處的可樂，完美。  
  
正當家政夫光一享用著他的午餐，放在桌上的手機發出震動，俾倪的眼神看著螢幕上顯示的人名，不想接。但對方似乎算準堂本光一心思，較勁似的一直撥打，直到堂本光一慢悠悠吃完飯、洗好餐具擺放好，才接起沒有間斷的手機。  
  
『扣醬晚上出來喝酒啊！』粗曠聲音從話筒傳來。  
「沒空。」親友長瀨這周第五次打來約喝酒，堂本光一第五次拒絕。  
『欸～那打電動呢？我買了最新的電動一起破關！』  
「破完了。」哼，發售當天就買了，沒兩天就破關了。  
『那…』  
「我要工作了，再連絡。」  
  
掛掉電話，再將廚房瓦斯爐、牆面擦拭清潔，繼續工作前堂本光一會休息半小時，通常抽根菸滑一下手機，時間到就去溫室、花園逛逛，灑水功能都用電腦控制，不太需要人力，除非像之前照料番茄需要細心人工外，濕度溫度等用電腦就能控制了。

然後走回二樓，整理堂本剛的起居室，最近晚上雖然沒有太激烈，但流過汗的床單還是得換，不然堂本剛敏感的皮膚可能會起紅點，堂本光一捨不得。  
桌子、櫃子等任何可能沾覆灰塵的地方，打掃後戴上白手套摸過一遍，得確定沒有灰塵才行。房間垃圾桶雖然只有幾張衛生紙，也是得每天傾倒。  
  
浴室則是堂本光一每晚收拾才睡，堅持地板要乾、不能有水漬，這都是等堂本剛睡著後輕手輕腳爬下床整理的。  
  
其他客房因為不會有人來住，所有家具都罩上防塵布罩，地板一周吸一次也行。  
  
最後是書房，鋪著深色的地毯除了用毛刷頭吸塵器吸過外，有髒污的地方稍微弄蘇打粉灑上再清潔。書本則是定期拿到通風處晾曬，書櫃裡也會放置乾茶葉防潮，雖然現在很多電子書籍可以在手機或平板上閱讀，不過堂本剛依然喜歡實體書的手感，閒暇時會泡上一壺茶、拿本喜歡的書籍閱讀。書桌則除了茶杯或偷吃的零食垃圾外，盡量保持不動，即使上面擺著零亂的文件，除非堂本剛有特別交代，否則堂本光一不會去動。  
  
\--

哼著歌準備晚餐材料，今晚要煮豆乳鍋定食。  
豆乳是跟附近農家訂購的，一周送來一次豆類相關製品，今天早上剛好送來新鮮的豆乳，還溫熱便給堂本剛準備一杯。其餘的冰入冰箱，堂本光一運動完會喝上一杯。  
農家順便給了一盒他們自家製作的味噌，說最適合做成豆乳鍋。  
  
堂本光一想了下堂本剛最新的體檢報告，嗯，該替入秋後越來越圓的白糰子準備幾堂健身課程。在告訴他殘忍事實前，先煮餐他愛吃的安撫一下。  
  
材料有：木棉豆腐、白菜、菇類、鯛魚、豬肉、春雨跟蒟蒻絲。  
鯛魚是早上請認識的漁家送來的，一箱新鮮的海產，魚骨跟貝類拿來熬製高湯存放，一些小魚拿來做甘露煮，甜甜的堂本剛最愛，正好明天運動完可以用來安撫他身心靈。  
豬肉嚴選腰內肉，脂肪含量低、吃起來水嫩無負擔，熱量也最低，讓堂本剛多吃幾片都可以，但也不能過量，吃太多晚上怕胃又不舒服。  
  
前製作業準備好看一下時間，沒有加班的話再一小時堂本剛就會抵達家門。  
嗯～再做個烤布蕾好了。想到堂本剛聽到要開始健身可能會瞪大眼睛搖頭拒絕、噘嘴踢著兩條腿喊不要，耍脾氣拒絕對談等等，這時候就可以端上布蕾，在他眼前鋪上砂糖烤給他看。  
  
堂本光一對這周全的計畫越想越開心。  
如果堂本剛依然不答應呢？ 

唉，真要走到這一步，男人只能床上見真章了。  
  
\--

「歡迎回家少爺。」  
「我回來了。」

在玄關就能聞到一股好聞的菜香味，堂本剛鼻子小心翼翼嗅了嗅，這不怪他，畢竟連續一周以上都是番茄料理，吃到味覺、嗅覺、視覺都快麻痺了。現在聞到其他食物的味道，有點不敢相信，這是在天堂嗎？  
  
堂本光一跟在身後將堂本剛的反應全收眼底，尤其走到餐桌時看到擺好的豆乳鍋，那三角小嘴馬上驚愕敞開、毫無生氣的雙眼頓時晶亮圓睜生意盎然，還不時回頭望著自己臉上寫著不可置信。  
  
「少爺盡量吃，肉如果吃不夠還有。」  
  
堂本剛難得看到堂本光一狹長眼眸笑瞇起來，很像是狐狸，如果這桌是陷阱，那他也會在陷阱裡把整桌吃乾淨！  
  
  
小鍋上冒著蒸氣，濃郁的豆乳湯汁嘣嘣嘣唱著歌，先舀一口湯喝，嗯～味噌的甜味融合在濃純豆乳裡，而味噌的鹹味引出鯛魚高湯的鮮，一口湯裡面有味噌跟高湯兩種甘醇還搭配得天衣無縫，堂本剛忍不住擺動雙腳。  
木棉豆腐被滾起的氣泡挑逗著，在堂本剛眼裡看來就是呼喊著『選我、夾我、吃掉我』，於是夾起一塊吸飽湯汁的木棉豆腐，正要咬下去時──  
  
「呼～」  
  
堂本光一適時握住堂本剛的手，彎下腰對著發燙的木棉豆腐吹了吹，確定涼了點才鬆手讓堂本剛放入口中。  
  
吃著放入嘴裡的豆腐，堂本剛心猿意馬，回想剛才堂本光一嘟起嘴對著豆腐認真吹氣，唉…好久沒用那小巧的嘴對我吹氣了。  
  
「咳！」被自己的想法嚇到，不自然的咳出聲，原本只有耳尖紅，這下子臉也紅了。  
  
「慢慢吃～沒人跟您搶～」維持笑容滿面，刻意忽略堂本剛異常臉紅。  


在用過晚餐後，堂本剛還坐在椅子上喝著玄米茶，盯著堂本光一收拾的背影深思。  
  
「少爺，這是為您量身打造的課程，您看一下。」 

果然，準備這麼豐盛的一餐果然是陷阱…堂本剛看著遞上來的A4紙，握了握放在膝蓋上的小拳頭。  
  
「好。」  
  
欸？！意外的沒有反抗，堂本光一難得露出敬佩眼神。  
  
「可以端上來了吧。」喝完玄米茶，示意可以把殺手鐧端上了。  
  
接著堂本光一端上布蕾灑上砂糖，拿出噴槍開始烤，只見砂糖在噴槍的高熱下融化，散發迷人焦糖香，形成焦糖殼後先靜置一下。  
  
「還有，」等待可以吃之前，堂本剛打破沉默「我想吃牛排。」   
  
「好的少爺。」  
  
「還有炸雞。」  
  
「這…」

「不管，至少一周給我吃一次！還要炸豬排。」

兇，眼神裡是飽含著壯士斷腕的決絕。堂本光一只好笑著點頭答應，就健身而已，搞得好像要去決鬥般。  
  
喀擦－

敲開焦糖殼挖了口布蕾放入口中，馥郁蛋奶香漫延口腔，布蕾滑嫩順口，含糊說了句。

「今天晚上幫我。」  
  
  
  
嗯，甜點果然有用。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

開心啃著滷雞翅，啜一口蘿蔔泥湯汁，今晚的宵夜終於如願以償吃到雞了！雖然是滷的，不過偏甜的滷汁已經順利安慰他飽受摧殘的身心。  
  
堂本剛坐在柔軟床上，後背靠著枕頭，悠哉吃著堂本光一放在床上托盤中的宵夜，嗔著雞翅骨頭好不開心。

但下半身實在痠的不像話…還有腹部…

\--  
今天是健身課程第三天，雙腳在運動過程已經不像第一次運動時瘋狂發抖，卻也偶爾會沒力，多虧化身健身教練的堂本光一在側，時不時扶他一把。  
  
深蹲真的是大魔王，但對於訓練腿部肌群很有幫助，尤其堂本剛膝蓋受傷過不太好，更需要維持腿部肌力來幫助減輕膝蓋負擔。而堂本光一也知道堂本剛膝蓋不好，特別在第一堂課幫他套上護膝，保護他的膝蓋。

雙腳打開腳跟與間肩同寬，腳趾稍微往外30度到45度，確保站立時不會重心不穩，否則蹲下去重心不穩往後摔可就得不償失；膝蓋的方向對著腳趾方向，蹲下時想像後面有張椅子，頭部與脊椎成一直線。  
  
「放心坐下去，就像我在你後面那樣。」  
  
堂本剛差點跌倒，這是什麼比喻！可以換個健身教練嗎！  
  
一次十五下一組，第一次先三組；除了深蹲還搭配綁壓力帶側抬腿，前幾下還游刃有餘，到後面就面目猙獰。最後還做抬腿運動，雙腿併攏伸直往上抬，放下時不能碰地，再往上抬，腹部明顯得出力支撐，做二十下後堂本光一抓住他腳往側邊推倒，一樣不能碰地再抬起，這下側腹肌肉也用上了。  
  
中場休息五分鐘，溫水簡直人間美味，補充水分的同時接過遞來的毛巾，擦拭臉上脖子的汗珠，雖然擦過後馬上又流汗。  
  
「太辛苦了…我沒辦法…」試圖哀求堂本光一放過自己，堂本剛嗓音帶著哭腔。「少爺很棒喔，這幾天體重是不是減了一點呢？」瞇眼的狐狸笑。

癟起嘴，是有減輕了一點，大概0.5公斤不到吧。而且睡眠品質變好了，運動完洗澡後倒頭就睡。之前因公事煩忙難以入睡的症狀都減輕不少，運動果然對身體好啊。

「而且運動越多，能吃越多。」  
他就是這麼被蠱惑的，堂本光一用長肌肉吃更多還會瘦來誘拐他！

「好了少爺，再做兩個動作今天就結束了。」看了下時間差不多，便伸手拉起還賴在地上不想起身的糰子。  
  
一個是卷腹動作，被堂本光一要求出力再出力，像西瓜蟲那樣捲起來，堂本剛也是不停「我不懂我不懂啊」的積極回應，只好讓堂本光一親自示範，還要堂本剛用力壓他腹肌，搞得堂本剛摸上硬梆梆腹肌時羞紅臉，扣醬怎麼這麼硬阿！  
  
最後是大家都會的伏地挺身，這簡單的動作沒什麼，不過如果旁邊有位不停稱讚你的教練…

「少爺真棒！」  
「少爺手臂肌肉出來了～」  
「少爺姿勢真標準啊！」

這是健身還是羞恥Play，堂本剛在課程結束後捂著臉想，明明兩個大男人，為什麼搞得好像自己失去了什麼一樣。  
  
「結束後我們照樣要拉一下筋。」  
  
在前方的堂本光一做著緩和拉筋動作，堂本剛在後方跟著，將緊繃肌肉舒展開來，避免乳酸堆積。  
  
「好了，今天課程就到這裡。」  
  
結束後堂本光一直接走出房間，堂本剛愣在原地，記得第一次課程後還有幫自己按摩揉揉痠痛肌肉的…

「哼。」說不上期待什麼，只是有點失落，堂本剛拿起毛巾離開房間，走回起居室旁的浴室沖洗。  
  
浴缸已經蓄好水，溫度也適宜，看來是堂本光一提前準備好的。這貼心舉動讓原本生氣的堂本剛又軟化了，開心洗好後倒入柚子香味的入浴劑，迫不及待進入浴缸內放鬆。微熱的洗澡水使人有睡意，堂本剛打開浴缸的按摩模式，一堆氣泡頓時湧起，有些氣泡經過某些比較敏感的身體部位時，引起堂本剛陣陣小豬笑。  
  
堂本光一原本要進去浴室看有沒有需要幫忙的地方，在門口聽到堂本剛細碎笑聲，便也笑著轉身離開。  
  
\--

「少爺怎麼了？不合胃口嗎？」  
「不、不是，簡直太合了！」  
  
對上堂本光一疑惑的眼神，看到宵夜就發愣的堂本剛回過神，他只是沒想到有宵夜而已，這是天堂嗎？  
  
快速從棉被裡爬出來，靠坐在堂本光一幫他疊好的枕頭，依照禮儀自己應該要用餐具進食，但夾起雞翅吃了老半天還吃不乾淨後，堂本剛直接用手拿起雞翅啃起來，巴不得連骨頭都吃進去。  
  
「少爺要不要來杯豆乳紅茶？」  
  
看堂本剛吃得津津有味，晶亮的圓眸生氣蓬勃，油亮小嘴忙碌張合、不時舔嘴唇露出可愛小虎牙，尤其聽見問他要不要喝飲料的時後，那純真的反應讓堂本光一忍不住想抱著他揉他頭髮跟其他部位。  
  
「嗯！扣醬～」瞇起眼展露大大微笑用力點頭，健身課程原來是這麼好的東西啊！

吃完雞翅用餐巾紙擦拭油亮小嘴，接過溫熱豆乳紅茶，小口小口珍惜啜飲，雖然沒有很甜，但已經很滿足，堂本剛感嘆，飢餓果然是最好的調味料。追根究柢就是被番茄摧殘太久了，導致現在吃什麼食物都人間美味。  
  
喝完最後一口還有些意猶未盡，盯著杯底遲遲不肯將杯子交給堂本光一，直到堂本光一答應他明早會再弄給他喝，堂本剛才戀戀不捨的別過頭將杯子交出。  
  
\--

「扣醬…」  
用手肘推一推從後面環抱著自己的人，原本要入睡的堂本剛被一陣酸痛喚醒，皺起眉頭。  
  
「嗯？這裡嗎？」  
將溫暖厚實的手掌放在蜜桃般柔嫩的屁股上，堂本光一輕輕出力畫圓揉著。  
  
「嗚…輕點…」

「已經很輕了…忍耐下好不好？」

含住發紅的耳尖，試著安撫環中繃緊身體的堂本剛，伸出舌頭舔拭耳廓，小聲呢喃要他放鬆。  
像被催眠般，堂本剛肌肉不再用力，緊繃的身體稍微放鬆，整個人完全靠躺在堂本光一懷裡，原本的嗚噎漸漸變成喘息。  
  
「嗯～嗯…」

被堂本光一揉著的肌肉好像沒那麼痠痛的，取而帶之是皮膚感受到掌心的熱度，有些異樣的感覺湧起，忍不住鼻哼了聲。  
  
「少爺還有體力嗎？」  
  
男人最不能被挑釁，尤其挑釁體力跟行不行！  
  
堂本剛一個翻身將堂本光一壓在身下，高高在上扁嘴怒視著身下的人。  
只見堂本光一雙手一攤、挑眉壞笑著，無聲的口型彷彿說著『來啊』。  
  
太～氣～人了～堂本剛扭了扭脖子，脫去上衣，一副要幹架的臉，今晚他一定要讓堂本光一知道，誰才是這個家的主人！  
  
堂本光一不慌不忙解開睡衣上方兩顆扣子，含笑的眼眸一瞬不瞬盯著堂本剛，伸出修長手指撫上自己胸口，時不時來回撫摸。  
  
「啊───」

身體一軟，堂本剛撲倒在堂本光一胸前，抬起頭咬著下唇含淚望著他，堂本光一也被嚇了一跳，伸手往下摸到屁股再到大腿。  
  
「大腿這裡嗎？」  
  
「不…是內側…」

原本還騎在別人身上，現在被翻了回去，堂本光一無奈的搓揉堂本剛大腿內側，像是在搓揉麻糬般，今天是柚子風味的。  
手動按了一陣子後，拿出放在櫃子裡的筋膜槍，對著腿部進行深度按摩。  
  
不到十分鐘就聽到趴著的人傳來鼾聲，看來已經不痛了，還舒服到睡著。  
  
堂本光一眼神一沉，看了眼自己稍微精神的下方，又瞟了眼進入熟睡的堂本剛，只能關起筋膜槍收起，將堂本剛再次抱回懷裡，臉埋在背後胡亂蹭一通。  
  
「吱呦抱歉喔…跟你借一下大腿跟小屁屁喔～」

\--

隔天清早起床的堂本剛神清氣爽，打呵欠伸懶腰，發現床邊本來該有的堂本光一已經不見，看了眼時間是自己多睡了一小時，幸好今天是周末。  
  
走進浴室梳洗，低頭發現這褲子怎麼跟昨天自己穿得不一樣？

「欸───」

把外褲一脫，連內褲也不一樣了。  
  
堂本剛雙手擠雙頰看著鏡中的自己，難道，他終於失身了嗎！？  
  
  
在廚房準備早餐的堂本光一打了個噴嚏，昨晚沒睡好的他，全身痠痛。  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

年末堂本集團的盛事就是全集團一起參加忘年會，也是員工認識其他部門員工的最佳機會，因為堂本集團的薪資比外面來的高、待遇也佳，能進來工作的都是一定水準以上，且堂本集團沒有禁止辦公室戀情，很多員工都期待能在公司裡找到另一半。  
  
在忙完全集團的忘年會後，也有屬於高階主管們的年末犒賞之旅，兩天一夜溫泉旅遊，要不離公司太遠有緊急狀況可以調回又要遠離人群，一直以來都是選在古老的有馬溫泉舉行，擁有七百年歷史的兵衛向陽閣便是首選。  
  
四位元老級部長入住西館最上層房內附有露天池的房間，其餘六位皆入住北館最高樓層，可眺望山區美景跟夜景，且每間都有一台按摩椅可享受。  
  
堂本夫婦以往都是入住東館的老松，今年堂本夫婦在海外公司度過，出席高階主管忘年會的任務自然由堂本剛代替，一人入住擁有獨立庭院風景的別館。  
  
晚餐是在旅館安排的個間享用神戶牛料理，原本拘謹的主管們在第一杯生啤下肚後開始滔滔不絕，完全享受溫泉之旅。  
  
「總裁怎麼喝這麼少～」

元老級部長柴田拿起桌上的清酒就要往堂本剛杯裡倒，跟著來的丸山秘書馬上接過酒杯說「總裁不太喝酒，柴田部長，這清酒是好酒啊～我跟您喝一杯。」   
  
「不太喝酒就更該練酒量！」另一名元老級的部長顯然喝多了，拿著酒杯硬要跟堂本剛碰杯。  
  
「田中部長好像喝多了，我先送他回房休息～」一旁的井之原部長笑著把人扶起，就要往門口走。  
  
「井之原你這傢伙！放開我！我沒喝多！」  
  
「田中部長小心腳下，」不理會發酒瘋的人，井之原熟練的將人扶出個室，不忘小聲說「您夫人特別交代我晚餐後將您送回房間休息，部長您就別為難我了…」

「嗚…好、好吧，走吧！」田中部長是著名的妻管嚴，聽到夫人交代，酒都醒了一半。  
  
等人走了，席間上又恢復平靜，另一位佐藤部長叫來了服務生，示意替大家上熱茶。

「佐藤部長怎麼不喝了？」堂本剛對這位佐藤部長態度很恭敬，對方是跟著父親一同打拼過來的元老級員工，在他接手後也給自己不少指點跟協助。  
  
「大家平時交際也不少，既然來到溫泉旅館，好好放鬆對身體比較好。」態度不卑不亢，佐藤部長說的話其他部長只能點頭附和，連貪杯的柴田也得妥協。

「謝謝各位今年的辛勞，相信明年堂本集團在大家團結一心下能更創高峰。」堂本剛端起熱茶致意，大家也舉起茶杯。  
  
「相信我們堂本銀行將拓展海外分公司的案子，能順利進行。」  
  
語畢，宴席結束。  
  
\--

回別館的路上丸山扶著堂本剛，雖然只喝了一杯生啤和一杯清酒，但混酒喝讓堂本剛不勝酒力，走路有些不穩。  
  
「要你注意的部分記得小心進行，知道嗎。」雖然喝了酒，但堂本剛不忘叮嚀丸山。  
  
「是的總裁，已經安排好了。」丸山早就連絡好在旅館上班的大倉，特別安排過服務每個部長房間的服務生。  
  
「好，」到別館後，堂本剛在懷裡摸索鑰匙，找到鑰匙後開門對丸山說「到這裡就可以了，你也去泡個溫泉放鬆下。」   
  
「是。」

見丸山轉身離開，堂本剛步入別館，走到獨立庭院中站著吹風，陷入沉思。  
  
  
「少爺穿得單薄，小心著涼。」一件外掛從後方披上，暖和的手搭在堂本剛圓潤肩膀。

「fufufu～今天不是放假嗎？怎麼進來的？」語氣裡沒有責怪或驚訝，堂本剛稍微往後踩一步，靠近堂本光一胸膛，有些眷戀的將臉磨蹭著搭在肩膀上的手背。  
  
「安田說旅館缺人手，問我要不要來打工。」這是事實。  
  
「fufufu～扣醬這麼缺錢嗎？」明明聽起來像是騙人的，但堂本剛願意相信。「那現在出現在這邊的扣醬是怠工囉～」

「五分鐘前下班了。」下巴抵在堂本剛頭上，柔聲回應。

「下班了怎麼還在這裡。」故意裝威嚴，堂本剛轉身雙手抱胸審視堂本光一。  
  
「因為您在這裡啊，少爺。」將鼓著像包子臉的堂本剛再次擁入懷中，夜風太涼，怕他冷到「您有需要，家政夫就會在身邊。」   
  
「呵，那你是不是對每個雇主都這樣。」不說還好，這麼一說堂本剛內心莫名發酸，如果跟在主人身邊是家政夫的工作，那他不就跟其他雇主沒兩樣。

想到之前其他雇主可能也享有堂本光一的照顧，堂本剛便不開心了，掙脫溫暖的懷抱逕自往屋裡走。  
堂本光一聽出語氣裡的酸，看著氣呼呼的人走回屋裡，便也跟上去。  
  
「你跟進來做什麼，出去出去！」走進暖和的和室，桌上擺好沖泡的茶跟小甜點，堂本剛噘著嘴依舊耍著脾氣。  
  
「我只跟過你一個雇主。」見堂本剛坐下後，堂本光一上前將他按倒在榻榻米上，深情款款凝視那雙詫異中閃過愉悅的圓眸。

「如果你想知道我的事情，我願意全部告訴你。」忍不住親了口噘著的三角小嘴，聲音暗啞道「你願意相信我嗎？吱呦。」   
  
\--

沒有什麼好願不願意的，打從堂本剛見到派遣來的堂本光一那眼起，自己就全然放心這個人，不然防備心這麼高的人，怎麼能忍受堂本光一在家裡進出，更不用說晚上洗澡後全裸晃來晃去，以及對自己做出那些害羞的事情。  
  
堂本剛泡在浴缸裡看著堂本光一沖洗頭髮，水流過那高舉的雙臂，肌肉線條在水氣中看起來朦朧可口，沾濕的頭髮塌著好可愛，想伸手揉一把。  
眼神順著水流過優美的頸部、吞口水時滾動的喉結，再往下到鎖骨、自己每晚靠著入眠的厚實胸膛，不知是不是接觸冷空氣而挺立兩點，堂本剛目光不敢多做停留，繼續往下來到腹部。  
健身時已經感受過堅硬的腹肌，此時放鬆看起來像格子鬆餅，好想淋上蜂蜜舔上一口，如果有鮮奶油更好…

再往下…

「還沒看夠嗎～」對上狐狸般的笑容，堂本光一顯然已經沖洗好、關上水龍頭，拿著小毛巾擋住下身，跨入浴缸中。  
  
「又、又不是沒看過…」皮膚泡得粉嫩的白團子潛入水中前小聲嘟囔。  
  
「呵呵～該不會是趁我睡著後偷看的，」將白糰子從水中撈起抱入懷中，輕輕咬住熟透的耳尖、舔拭耳廓，最後含住耳珠用氣音問「嗯？」  
  
不停顫抖的人想避開敏感耳朵被啃咬，每次堂本光一碰觸自己耳朵，全身都像是有電流流過，酥麻快感令人上癮。  
  
「明、明明是…是你…」字不成句，抬起手想護住耳朵，卻反被捉住，放入濕熱口中吸吮，還故意發出嘖嘖水聲。

「是你都裸體晃來晃去的…啊～」胸前不知何時挺立的乳珠被捏了下，堂本剛失控叫了聲。  
  
「嗯…」堂本光一張開原本閉著享受舔拭堂本剛手指的時光，深色雙眸如鷹盯住獵物般掠奪堂本剛視線「是喔，都是我…」  
  
「少爺不也看的很開心嗎～」

\--

離開濕熱浴室，堂本剛被不知道第幾次公主抱到床上，房間只有小夜燈開著，以及外面月光灑入。  
  
有些期待的看著在房裡找尋東西的人，突然想起自己好像對於接下來可能發生的事情一竅不通，有些慌張的抓住棉被。  
  
「不要咬自己。」一隻手伸過來，拇指扣住下巴，試圖下嘴唇從皓齒中解救。  
  
「嗚…我不會…」

堂本光一愣住，看著眼前原本好好的人，只是要他不要咬自己，看了會心疼，沒想到鬆開嘴唇後堂本剛淚水像不用錢的湧出，在月光下看起來格外楚楚可憐。  
  
「扣…扣醬…接下來的事情…我、我不會…」發現眼前的堂本光一愣住，堂本剛抽噎的一字一句重複，語氣好不委屈。  
  
「沒事啊～」原來是擔心這個，堂本光一心疼的將人抱著，任由淚水沾濕胸口，輕柔撫摸的堂本剛緊繃的背部，試圖安撫情緒「有我在呢，嗯？」 

像對待易碎品般捧著堂本剛的臉，在濕潤的臉頰上落下親吻，即使是鹹的淚水在堂本光一舌尖上都覺得甜。  
吻住發出抽噎聲的三角小嘴，先是淺淺輕啜，扶住後腦勺後一個深吻，唇齒交纏發出嘖嘖水聲，分開時兩人低喘著雙唇間拉扯絲絲晶瑩。

暫時離開誘人的唇，親吻著雪白的脖頸、舌尖調皮與滾動的喉結追逐，再深深吸一口，種下入冬的第一顆草莓。  
手指不忘安撫挺立在空中許久的粉嫩，隨著呼吸顫抖的兩點，彷彿渴求眼前的人憐憫，想被搓揉、被啃拭、被親吻。只要是堂本剛要的，堂本光一都會給，揉著尚未練成肌肉的胸脯，手感彈性細嫩，稍微用力就會留下紅痕般，只好用雙唇留下愛的印記。  
  
「嗯……啊……」胸前敏感處被輕扯，一股快感從腹部竄起，堂本剛身軀一軟往床鋪倒去，堂本光一順勢壓上，身下的炙熱互相抵靠著、廝磨，引起堂本剛陣陣喘息。  
  
只是感受彼此炙熱的分身磨蹭並無法解火，堂本剛羞澀的拉起堂本光一摸著自己胸脯的右手，帶到自己精神奕奕的下身，滿臉渴求。  
  
「吱呦想要什麼？」故意迴避炙熱，即使堂本光一也忍得很辛苦，卻沉浸在這痛苦並快樂中，想要身下人也一起沉淪「說出來…嗯～」 

「想......想要......扣醬、」臉紅的像能滴出血，不敢置信自己會發出如此嬌媚的聲音，堂本剛想逃避卻被緊箍，只能扭動身軀順從開口「扣醬……摸我……」

不忍心捉弄，右手握住硬挺的分身、鈴口已濕，用拇指廝磨畫圓，引起身下人陣陣抽氣喘息，雙手緊抓住床鋪、微張的腿扣上堂本光一的腰部。堂本光一稍微出力握住莖身上下套弄，另隻手也探向球部照顧，惹得堂本剛倒抽口氣，微張的小嘴探出紅嫩舌頭舔拭雙唇。  
  
「嗚……不要───」頭往後仰，月光照射在弓起的優美頸部，喉結微微顫抖。  
  
堂本光一先是輕舔鈴口、張開抿著的唇將頭部含入，舌頭沒停止打轉輕啜，適應後深深吞入，做起九淺一深的吞吐；堂本剛被這突如其來的動作嚇到，身軀緊繃起、克制住想伸手壓制堂本光一後腦勺的慾望，把手放到嘴邊咬住。  
  
「說了別咬自己…」抬頭發現不再叫喊出聲的人咬著手背忍耐，堂本光一蹙眉拉開堂本剛咬著的手，憐惜的親吻留下齒痕的手背，將自己高聳的慾望貼緊堂本剛的慾望，拉過堂本剛的手與自己一同套弄。

堂本剛從來沒有與別人如此親密的互動，好奇低頭看向兩人抵在一起的炙熱，立刻羞紅別過臉，堂本光一沒錯過這畫面，伸手將臉轉回、深深吻上，彼此渴求交換津唾，搜刮口腔內僅存空氣。下身套弄加速，瞬間腦海一片空白，互抵著一同抵達噴出濃濃愛液。  
  
  
「哈……哈……」兩人大口粗喘著，堂本剛笑著抹去堂本光一額前晶瑩汗珠，並將已經滴下的汗珠抹去放入口中淺嚐，是鹹的。  
  
堂本光一率先起身，拿起備在一旁的毛巾小心翼翼替堂本剛擦拭，柔軟的毛巾觸碰到敏感處使堂本剛不禁顫抖。  
  
待整理好後，堂本光一拉起棉被將堂本剛塞進去，額上落下一吻問他餓不餓。  
  
「嗯…有點…」帶點還沒從餘韻中走出的鼻音，堂本剛靠向堂本光一手臂蹭了蹭撒嬌。  
  
「我去弄點吃的給你，看你要休息下，還是去沖個澡。」寵溺的揉揉尚未褪去高潮餘韻的臉龐，堂本光一磨著堂本剛鼻尖，再次親吻紅腫的雙唇。

「想泡溫泉～」

都來到溫泉旅館了，怎麼能不泡溫泉呢。  
  
於是堂本光一替軟綿綿的堂本剛套上浴衣跟外掛，將人橫抱起，穿過庭院走工作人員才知道的小路，偷偷摸摸預約的露天溫泉，雖然已經過了最後泡湯的時間，但提前通知安田安排好，才能讓懷裡的人順利泡上。  
  
泡在溫泉中的人輕嘆著，好久沒這麼放鬆了，露天溫泉沒有其他人，兩人泡著不知是泉水導致還是情欲所致，臉頰跟耳尖都緋紅。  
  
「你先泡著，我去弄點吃的給你。」 

堂本光一先待不住，他怕再這樣下去會把持不住，趕緊離開湯屋，留下堂本剛張著錯愕的嘴，就這樣看著堂本光一離去。  
  
難道同性間的事是這樣嗎？堂本剛忖度著，即使沒有同性經驗，但他有異性經驗啊！好像不該是這樣而已…  
咬著大拇指漸漸往下沉，那堂本光一剛才是什麼意思…

\--

回到別館發現桌上已經擺好宵夜，一碗白飯跟豬肉拌小松菜，還有一碗味噌湯。  
  
吃口白飯配口菜，豬肉拌小松菜好美味，甜甜的還有鰹魚香味，小松菜咬起來輕脆爽口、豬肉嫩而不油，忍不住多扒兩口飯。  
  
「少爺吃慢點。」將黏在嘴角的飯粒親去，堂本光一心想這三重的白米果然不錯，下次買些來煮好了。

「fufufu～現在又是少爺了～」摸了摸被偷親的嘴角，堂本剛狡黠看著臉上波瀾不驚得堂本光一。  
  
「您一直都是我的少爺。」這話不假，在堂本光一心裡，他樂意把堂本剛捧著寵著做永遠的小少爺。  
  
「那為什麼沒有做到最後？」話鋒一轉，端起少爺架子，看上去不好呼嚨。  
  
堂本光一自知理虧嘆口氣，眼帶愧疚語氣真誠，緊扭的雙手卻出賣真實慌張情緒。  
「我把放東西的包放在安田那了…」

\--

「安田…你、你這是…」

另一邊大倉剛忙完回到房裡，想將藏著的禮物偷偷塞進安田的包包裡，卻發現了一堆道具，對上剛出浴的安田，兩人滿臉通紅。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

戴著雷朋眼鏡，身穿白色皮衣皮褲的人，在兵庫某處的一戶建前現身。  
  
叮咚－  
  
按下門牌上寫著【堂本】的門鈴，沒多久有人前來開門。  


「誰啊？」大過年晚上誰會來拜訪。  
  
「新年快樂，扣－醬－」

今天是家政夫堂本光一三天年假的第一天。

\--

「光一爸爸、光一媽媽、光一姐姐，新年快樂～」堂本剛坐在堂本光一家客廳，將特地挑選的禮品放在桌上，笑容靦腆、舉止溫文儒雅。  
  
「新年快樂，嗯～請問怎麼稱呼？」光一媽媽先回過神來，和藹可親詢問眼前在晚餐後登門拜訪的人。

「堂本剛，爸媽，他是我同事。」不等堂本剛回覆，堂本光一快速搶答。  
  
「堂本剛…嘶…這個名字…」

「爸媽，我先帶剛上去房間看看！」  
  
害怕爸爸說出什麼，堂本光一趕緊將人從座位上拉起，抓著堂本剛的手逕自往二樓去。被抓著的人跟堂本光一家人都一臉迷茫，不知道堂本光一在演哪齣。  
  
\--

「你怎麼知道我家。」

關上房門，來不及開燈就被堂本剛壓在門上，黑暗中兩人靠的很近，可以聞到彼此氣息。  
堂本剛嘴角勾著笑，伸出食指撫摸挺拔的鼻梁、再輕輕點兩下鼻尖，指腹壓在欲言又止的唇瓣上，將頭靠近他右耳氣音說「我想知道的，你都會告訴我不是？」  
  
叩叩叩－  
  
「光一，難得朋友來，媽媽準備了茶點，和剛一起吃嘿。」光一媽媽打開門，端著兩杯熱茶跟切好的羊羹，還有兩瓶可樂，像是沒看到屋內燈光下侷促的兩人，將茶點放在桌上便關門下樓。  
  
「少爺…」

「欸、我現在是堂本光一的朋友剛喔。」  
  
喜孜孜拿起羊羹切小口放入口中，紅豆沙香氣充斥口腔，甜蜜的砂糖在喝了口熱茶後平衡甜膩，喜歡甜食的堂本剛兩三口就把羊羹吃完，含著竹籤深情望著堂本光一。  
  
「哀…我不吃紅豆，也不喜歡甜食。」

將羊羹拿到堂本剛面前，堂本剛迅速又吃了一口，滿足的摸著臉頰幸福微笑。  
看來父母是認出堂本剛了，不然媽媽是知道自己不吃甜食的尤其有紅豆，以往長瀨來準備茶點都只有一份給長瀨。堂本光一認真思考待會要怎麼跟父母解釋。  
  
「扣醬不希望我來嗎？」喝了口茶潤潤嗓，堂本剛滿足的放下茶杯，看著眉頭深鎖的人，試探性詢問。  
  
「怎麼會呢…」有點不自在的摸了下脖子，餘光掃視房間，幸好早上有整理過，不至於太髒亂。  
  
「那我今晚住下啦！」說完便把白色皮外套一脫，直接撲在床上，啊…滿滿扣醬的香味。  
  
「哈？大過年的，你不用和家人過嗎？」

「姐姐飛去國外找爸媽過年了，就剩下我一個人…」

捉著棉被角掩蓋半張臉，只露出晶瑩大眼睛，看上去好不委屈。  
堂本光一想起來老爺夫人的確在國外，過年也沒有要回日本的意思，記得上周有收到張機票要堂本剛飛過去團聚，看來小少爺並不想離開日本。  
想到堂本剛一個人在別墅裡孤單的樣子，堂本光一妥協的要堂本剛在房間等著，自己下樓跟父母解釋，關上房門前看著躺在床上的白糰子拿起床頭自己早上看一半的七龍珠漫畫翻閱，堂本光一嘴角不自覺得溫柔笑著。  


「嘔，堂本光一你笑得好噁心。」站在階梯上的姐姐雙手環臂裝做發抖樣「爸媽還不知道你做家政夫的事情喔～」 

「謝謝提醒。」翻了個白眼，堂本光一下樓往客廳走去。  
  
  
「說吧，怎麼回事。」見兒子走進來，光一爸爸放下手中的茶。  
  
「我在堂本集團工作，剛是總裁。」這都是事實。  
  
「你知道他就是當年那個堂本剛？」光一爸爸銳利眼光不容兒子閃躲。  
  
「嗯，知道…」堂本光一只好從實招來。

「那他還記得你嗎？」光一媽媽走到兒子身邊，替兒子倒杯茶。  
  
「不記得了…」

全家陷入沉默，光一媽媽擁了擁兒子肩膀，給予溫柔安定的力量。

「你小時後才搬過來的時後就去找過一次，人家就不記得你了，現在又圖甚麼？」光一爸爸捏了捏眉心，知道自己兒子專心一志的個性，不知道該怎麼辦。

「他不記得也沒關係！」堂本光一略微激動的，他不在乎堂本剛不記得自己，反正他找到堂本剛了，也在堂本剛身邊，這樣就足夠了。  
  
「哀…」

「好了，天都這麼晚了，你就留他住下來，別讓剛等太久了。」

最後是光一媽媽開口，反正自己不這麼說堂本光一也會把人留下，眼神示意爸爸這邊她會安撫，要光一快點上樓去。  
  
「剛…剛這幾天能住家裡嗎？」上樓前堂本光一突然想到，趕緊返回詢問「他家人都在海外，沒人陪他過年…」 

「可以～明天做好料的給他吃！」光一媽媽依舊是溫柔的笑著，見兒子臉上流露開心情緒不忘說聲「扣醬，生日快樂喔。」 

「媽媽，謝謝您把我生下來，辛苦您了。」緊緊擁抱媽媽後便跑上樓去。  
  
\--   
  
「欸～扣醬好慢喔～」趴在床鋪上的人雙腳交叉晃動，聽見開門聲後  
黏糊糊的抱怨「魔人普烏都要把巧克力吃光了…」 

「去洗澡，」從衣櫃裡拿出之前從長瀨那邊收到的粉色睡衣，現在終於派上用場了「浴室在樓下右轉到底。」   
  
「欸～扣醬不幫我洗嗎？」堂本剛拿走睡衣時在堂本光一臉上偷親一口，不忘撩撥他一下。  
  
「你！」

收到預料中的反應，看著羞紅臉的堂本光一，堂本剛心裡百花綻放，愉快下樓洗澡去。  
  
\--

等待堂本光一洗好上樓的同時，堂本剛將帶來的道具一一拿出來清點藏起來，黑色布條塞在枕頭下、銀色手銬藏在床縫中，雖然是單人床，但兩個人擠著睡恰恰好。  
佈置好一切後，才有空觀察堂本光一的房間。如一般男生，整齊的書桌、衣櫃，還有一些法拉利海報跟車模型，以及一張看起來年代久遠卻很珍惜的塗鴉畫，上面有兩個小人，一個是眼睛瞇成直線的嘴巴也抿成直線的人，牽著另一個兩顆塗得漆黑的眼睛與三角型嘴。  
正當堂本剛腦海好像有什麼影像呼之欲出，房間門被打開，堂本光一微乾的頭髮披著毛巾走進來。  
  
「來，幫你吹頭髮～」坐到床沿，堂本剛拿著吹風機拍拍大腿。  
「唔…不要…」伸手要奪過吹風機卻沒搶到，只好小聲嘟囔要自己吹。  
  
拗不過瞪著烏亮雙眼的人，好像再拒絕下一秒就哭給你看，堂本光一背靠著床沿乖乖坐在堂本剛微張的大腿間，堂本剛拿著吹風機另手不時撥弄髮絲，軟塌的髮絲從指縫中流瀉，卻在心上搔癢著。  
  
「好了～」  
  
喀擦－  
  
關起吹風機開關同時，清脆的機關聲響起，堂本光一回過神要將被拉起的右手收回，發現竟然被銬在床頭！  
  
「你！堂本剛，你在做什麼！」不敢太張聲，堂本光一不敢相信竟然被銬在自己房間的床頭。  
  
只見堂本剛fufufu笑著離開床鋪、走到牆邊，將電燈關掉，狹小的空間順間被黑暗吞噬。  
  
「剛…有話好…嗚…」

一股刺痛從張合的嘴唇上傳來，鐵鏽味隨著舌頭所經之處蔓延，堂本光一想要拒絕堂本剛繼續深入，卻更像是欲迎又還，缺氧的兩人張大雙唇吸氣再互相掠奪。夜色下隱約看見面前閃爍晶亮圓眸的人咬著下唇笑著，而比自己還細嫩的手掌正撫著自己的臉頰，三角小嘴落在飽含委屈泛紅的眼角，輕輕舔舐。

「乖，到床上去。」  
  
不容拒絕的語氣，堂本剛拍拍堂本光一臉頰喚回失神的人，拉起他還自由的左手，將人推倒在床上，跨跪在堂本光一兩側腰間，居高臨下看著雙眼迷離的人，不時張合雙唇輕喘，乖巧任由擺布。  
  
「剛…」

原本以為俯身靠過來的堂本剛是要吻自己，沒想到會從枕頭下抽出黑色布條，將他眼睛矇上，而布條並非完全讓他看不見，經由空隙能看見月光下近在咫尺的圓臉，伸出自由的左手想觸碰…

「不行喔。」

附上一記深吻將自己手與光一左手十指緊扣，輕輕放在枕頭邊才鬆開，堂本剛壓低嗓音下了道命令「沒有我的允許，左手不准碰我。」  
  
\--

這時堂本光一才知道被折騰是如此煎熬，耳邊不時傳來堂本剛悅耳的喘息聲，因看不見而放大其他感官，感受著滑嫩舌頭遊走在自己胸前，不時用牙齒輕咬拉扯產生的刺痛使他更加興奮，偏偏掌控主動權的人對高聳的下身不施捨一絲憐憫，堂本光一只能試圖扭動腰部想要觸碰堂本剛。  
  
「別亂動。」  
  
力道不重卻響拍在大腿側，聲音使堂本光一羞恥的顫抖下，隨即委屈的嘟起嘴別過頭，惹得堂本剛欲望更加高漲。  
平時波瀾不驚的臉龐，如今在自己身下雙頰緋紅、總是抿著的雙唇紅腫鮮豔欲滴，厚實的胸膛被自己吻出紅痕，鎖骨處還有津液未乾的齒痕，堂本剛很滿意。  
  
他偷偷拿出手機，無聲將眼前活色春香保存。  
  
  
「啊──」

用力咬牙不讓一個音節再次流出，堂本光一舉起左手緊緊摀住嘴，深怕隔壁房間的姐姐聽到聲音。  
  
堂本剛幫他褪去被高高撐起的內褲，脹紫的分身彈出接觸到冷空氣時跳動了下，有些猶豫的吞了口口水，隨即下定決心將臉龐湊上去。  
光一的味道充滿鼻腔，使堂本剛忍不住流露眷戀神色，雙唇微張伸出舌頭來回輕舔，雙手握著模仿光一幫自己時的套弄。  
  
這樣的撩撥讓堂本光一快瘋掉，卻緊記堂本剛命令自己不能碰觸他，只能繃著身體任由堂本剛四處點火，皮膚沁出薄汗。  
  
「吱呦……」

堂本剛從暗啞叫喚嗓音中回過神，三角小嘴卻依舊賣力吞吐，抬著頭望著被蒙眼的人試圖看著自己方向。  
堂本光一可以從布條空隙裡隱約看見在身下努力的臉龐輪廓，從他的嗚噎聲聽起來吞吐有些吃力，他想像著堂本剛烏亮的圓眸溢出被刺激的淚水，因吞吐而鼓脹的雙頰，柔嫩的雙唇依附著莖身來回撫弄…

「哈......讓...讓我來」努力擠出幾個字就讓堂本光一用盡力氣。  
  
「不行，」啵一聲小嘴離開分身，堂本剛舔了舔嘴唇，嘴巴有點酸「這是要給扣醬的生日禮物喔。」   
  
舌頭往下舔拭漲著的球部，左手沒有停止套弄分身，右手中指放入口中拉出水痕，隨及摸上堂本光一後方緊縮的皺褶。  
  
「啊啊啊──不行！不行！」揮舞著左手想制止，直接扯掉矇在眼前的黑布，堂本光一驚慌失措抬起上身，望著還在胯部努力的堂本剛。  
  
「へ～為什麼～」眼光狡詐迎上視線，左手加重力道快速套弄幾下，伸出粉嫩舌尖往皺褶舔去，試圖把摺痕撫平。  
  
「嗚……吱呦….」突如其來的刺激讓堂本光一弓起身體，右手不禁用力拉扯，引起金屬碰撞聲。

「噓－」  
  
突然房門外傳來上樓腳步聲，應該是光一姐姐洗澡好上樓，堂本光一此刻不敢亂動死盯著房門，羞恥與怕被發現不斷刺激著他大腦，酥麻快感如潮水般湧上。  
當聽到對面房門關上的瞬間，下身突然被納入高熱體內，堂本光一瞪大雙眼看著跨坐在自己身上的堂本剛  
  
「哈…」堂本剛癱坐在堂本光一腹部，緊緻的後穴咬著腫脹的分身，雙手無力撐在精實腰部，三角小嘴發出陣陣喘息，雙眼似水望著光一「幫…幫我…」 

這種姿勢下堂本光一只能先嘗試輕輕往上頂，每次動作都讓堂本剛驚呼，皺著眉頭好像很痛苦，最後先停下動作，將原本扣在他腰上的左手探向前方無助顫抖的分身，試圖緩減堂本剛不適。  
  
「扣醬…」撐不下去的人整個趴在光一身上，抬起頭用蓄滿淚水的眼望著辛苦忍耐的人，噘起小嘴說「上我…」 

在聽到堂本剛酥軟帶著哭腔的嗓音命令自己，堂本光一沒辦法再克制下去，左手捧著蜜桃、抬腰挺弄下身進出，右手被堂本剛十指緊扣著，任由堂本剛將臉埋在自己胸膛低聲抽噎。  
  
疼痛沒有持續太久，感覺到自己抵在光一腹部的分身因磨蹭而帶來快感，堂本剛漸漸適應後方不適，便試圖坐起想完全接納光一。在發現趴在身上的人的企圖，堂本光一緊緊扣住他的腰，不讓他亂動。

「讓、讓我起來嘛～」下身快感迅速湧起，堂本剛下意識想要追逐更多，想要被更深入、更用力被對待，伸手將扣在自己腰上的手抓過來，將兩指含入口中，靈巧的舌頭挑弄著發出嘖嘖水聲。  
  
「嗯…不行！」彷彿被口交般，看堂本剛吸吮得津津有味，手指忍不住夾住調皮的舌頭，輕扯往外。  
  
「嗚…」被迫張開小嘴，舌頭被往外拉扯，不用看變知道自己現在一定看起來很糟糕，唾液隨著身體擺動落下。

太色了。堂本光一沒想到這畫面會這麼淫麋，放開手指將手扶住堂本剛的後腦勺，將不甘寂寞舔弄著唇瓣的舌頭含住再深深擁吻。  
  
再這樣下去會沒完沒了，堂本剛用僅存的理智推開堂本光一，抬起腰暫時吐出腫脹的分身，要堂本光一坐好，自己再掰開臀瓣緩緩坐下去。  
  
「哈…哈…好大…」止不住喘息，即使用手摀住嘴巴也無法阻止愉快的音符流露。  
索性拉開堂本剛摀住嘴的手，用自己雙唇代替，將每個歡愉的音符吞噬，不給任何人聽見。  
  
快感一波接著一波，將堂本剛不停推上高處，扭動的腰部也加快速度，每次扭動都故意用力坐下，將堂本光一完全吞入，在碰觸到深處某點時，堂本剛像觸電般不規則收縮後穴，這收縮差點讓堂本光一交待出來，卻也發現了敏感點，對準位置全力進攻。  
  
兩人越吻越激烈，在堂本剛快到之前主動分開雙唇，堂本光一愣著看眼前全身染上粉色紅暈的人指著自己胸前蓓蕾說「舐めてよ～」   
  
低頭將粉嫩蓓蕾納入口中，稍微使力吸吮、扣住腰部往上一頂，堂本剛用力摀住想叫喊出聲的嘴，感到眼前白茫，極致快感從下腹蔓延到四肢百骸，身體癱軟在光一身上，任由光一最後衝刺，最後在甬道中射出滾燙時，不住收縮顫抖。  
  
  
堂本光一大口喘著氣，被堂本剛高潮夾緊的甬道緊緊吸吮，忍不住全部射在體內。  
等喘過氣後心疼摟住癱軟在懷中的白糰子，用下巴輕輕廝磨間上黑痣，憐惜的來回撫摸他後背。  
  
「扣醬，生日快樂～」  
  
堂本剛靠在光一胸膛，抬頭對他綻放如花笑靨，露出可愛的虎牙，在光一回吻他後便倒在光一身上睡去。  
  
「喂、吱呦…」原本還沉浸在快樂中傻笑的堂本光一，寵溺揉著堂本剛，等回過神來才發現懷中的人已經入睡，焦急小聲喊著「堂本剛…」  


只見懷中的人動了動小嘴又繼續睡。

唉…我的右手還被銬著啊…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

堂本光一是誰，是家政夫，擁有20張執照且握力據說65KG的家政夫。  
所以他怎麼可能被銬整晚。

一大清早吃著媽媽準備的豐盛早餐，堂本光一看著坐在對面與自己媽媽互動良好的堂本剛，心裡冷笑。  
  
其實是真的做好被銬整晚的心理準備，結果小少爺睡相太差，沒睡多久就從身上滾掉下床，那聲巨響驚天動地，連姐姐都過來敲門問發生什麼事情。  
堂本剛自知理虧含糊回應說摔下床沒事，姐姐才回房去。  
  
看著堂本剛揉著屁股坐在地上楚楚可憐，堂本光一扯了扯被銬住的右手表示「下次記得銬左手，至少右手還能抓住你。」  
  
然後堂本剛狠狠瞪眼被自己銬住的人，噘著屁股爬向脫下來放在角落的白色皮褲，摸索著手銬鑰匙，還不時擺動蜜桃般的屁股，白色液體如煉乳淋在蜜桃般，順著大腿根緩緩流淌。  
  
堂本光一只覺得這個夜晚太漫長，以及思考有哪些家政技能能運用在這不知天高地厚的堂本少爺身上。  
  
  
「剛啊，還有想要吃什麼嗎？」光一媽媽對堂本剛吃完一臉滿足的神情十分滿意，想到自己兒子不管吃什麼料裡都面無表情，就覺得堂本剛給她無比成就感，想要多做些他愛吃的滿足他。  
  
「只要是光一媽媽做的都想吃喔～」拍拍圓滾滾的小肚子，堂本剛露出可愛的虎牙笑著「因為光一媽媽做的都好好吃～」  
  
這話不假，光一媽媽的料理有家的感覺，跟光一給自己下廚很像，而光一的料理還有更多的關懷寵溺跟愛。  
  
「我們待會出去，晚上才回來。」堂本光一阻止眼前兩人繼續聊下去，將還賴在餐桌上不想走的人拎起往玄關走。  
  
「欸～扣醬～要去哪？」  
身上穿著堂本光一的黑色T-shirt，褲子依舊是昨天的白皮褲，堂本光一將人推出家門前不忘將放在衣架上的厚外套往堂本剛身上套，不由分說就拉著人上車出門。  
  
\--

車窗外風景從郊區進入都市再到鄉間，原本打起瞌睡的人在下高速公路後清醒，看著熟悉的風景，是到奈良了。  
  
「嗯…要去哪裡？」睡眼惺忪，聲音還黏糊糊的。

「初詣。」

堂本剛想了一下，對耶，自己昨天醒來就忙著要去找堂本光一，還沒去神社參拜，也沒事先打聽堂本光一會不會在家就跑過去，結果只吃了一餐便衝到兵庫，後來就折騰到今天早上，摸摸還痠痛的腰，有點不好意思。  
  
  
來到春日大社，參拜人潮絡繹不絕，兩人跟著人潮靜靜排隊參拜。  
還抽了新年第一支籤，抽中大吉的堂本剛開心的向堂本光一炫耀，堂本光一只是笑笑的揉揉他頭髮，看他接著去挑選御守，將自己抽中的籤默默收起來。  
  
  
「有點餓了。」回到車上後堂本剛率先開口，吃著堂本光一去超商買來的布丁，因為大佛布丁沒開。  
  
「那要不要回本宅？」  
  
堂本剛老家在奈良，雖然堂本光一沒說過，不過在到堂本剛住的別墅前，有事先被叫去本宅過讓堂本剛父母看過，還從管家那知道一些少爺的喜好習慣等。  
堂本剛想了想，也好久沒回去了，反正家裡也沒人，估計剩下管家跟幾位傭人在，回去一趟也可以，便同意了。  
  
車輛緩緩駛入本宅，外觀是樸實的宅院，而在宅院後方是占地廣泛的庭院，庭院裡有湖泊、河流、還有兩座可以登高的小山，以及一處茶室，即使是冬天庭院依舊有條不紊，不難看出每天有人精心照料。  
  
管家在接到堂本剛電話後便在門前等候，見車子駛入停好便上前替堂本剛開門，再示意堂本光一將車停到一旁停車處。  
  
「少爺午膳想吃什麼呢？」這時間點回來應該還沒吃過午餐，管家亦步亦趨跟在堂本剛身後，好準備吩咐傭人趕快準備。  
  
「坂本爺爺大過年的您就不用忙了，」堂本剛停下腳步對從小疼他到大的管家甜甜笑著「您去休息，我讓家政夫做個料裡就好，吃完就走。」  
  
「好的，那您先休息，我帶光一先生去廚房。」微微鞠躬後便轉身離去，找到停好車才進屋的堂本光一，指引他到廚房。  
  
在等午餐做好的這段期間，堂本剛沒事在家裡到處晃晃，發現雖然父母出國好幾個月了，家中依舊一塵不染，屋內的花卉也都定期更換，彷彿屋主只是到街上買個東西待會就回家般。  
  
說不想念家人是騙人的，尤其堂本剛從小就是家族捧在手心上呵護，長大後為了使父母放心自己能獨當一面，堅強從本宅搬出、提早進入公司工作，只是當夜深人靜時總是會想起小時候抱著熊熊要爬上床跟媽媽討抱抱的時光。  
  
堂本光一端著午餐在宅院角落和室內找到堂本剛時看到的就是捲曲側躺在紙門邊、注視著庭院不發一語的樣子。  
  
「少爺請用餐。」

將手中餐盤放在矮桌上，是兩碗素麵。  
  
「欸…這不是三輪素麵嗎…」聞道空氣中蔓延開的芝麻香氣，堂本剛爬起身來到桌前，盯著兩碗素麵。  
  
「少爺要吃湯的還是乾的呢？」  
  
管家將堂本光一帶到廚房時臉色有些歉意，因為宅院主人都不在國內，所以廚房並沒有準備太多食材，冰箱裡只有早上習慣做好的新鮮豆腐皮跟一包超市買的什錦蔬菜，櫥櫃裡有幾包乾麵條跟過年前三輪素麵山本慣例寄來的三輪素麵神杉。  
  
看過食材後堂本光一表示這樣就夠了，便請管家先歇息，料裡跟收拾他都會做好，不用擔心。  
  
將鍋子注入三公升水，等大滾後放入四把神杉素麵攤開在大鍋中，入鍋後用筷子快速輕柔攪拌避免沾黏，一分鐘後關火將素麵撈起，再浸到冷水中洗去素麵的黏性，撈起髮絲般細柔的素麵，素麵流淌指縫，恍惚中像是撫摸堂本剛洗澡時濕潤的細髮，令人愛不釋手。

拿起平底鍋開火倒入芝麻油，將新鮮豆腐皮切絲與什錦蔬菜放入鍋中翻炒，灑上調味料後關火，把放置在一旁的素麵分出一半後加入平底鍋拌勻。  
這時另個小鍋的水也滾了，將鰹魚高湯倒入，考慮到天冷上午參拜時微微發抖的人，便拿出冰箱裡的薑磨成泥加入湯中、一茶匙味醂跟一搓砂糖，關火倒入陶碗中再把另一半素麵放入。發現視覺上有些單調，便把炒好的豆腐皮什錦放小堆在湯麵上。  
  
「好吃。」

先端起什錦拌素麵，細如髮絲的素麵意外有韌性，拌著蔬菜什錦清脆口感，每咬一口都有溫和的芝麻香。堂本剛承認自己是芝麻油派系，特別喜歡這類傳統古樸的地方料理。  
  
自始自終堂本光一都正坐在堂本剛對面，耐心等他吃一半什錦拌素麵將剩下的推給自己，再端起湯麵喝口湯，仰著頭滿足感嘆。  
  
其實堂本光一有潔癖，他無法接受吃別人口水，不過這是堂本剛吃過的，那就又不一樣了。夾起素麵小口進食邊看著眼前人將素麵吸滿口腔鼓脹，堂本光一深深體會為什麼食欲跟性欲會畫上等號。  
  
「唔…好熱…」吃到一半堂本剛放下湯匙，驚訝的瞪大眼睛望著堂本光一，摀著胸口指著湯碗「你在湯裡加了什麼？！」   
  
繼續慢條斯理吃著剩下的素麵，看堂本剛耳尖轉紅，不由自主搖頭輕聲笑了。

「薑，我加了薑。」

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

過完年後的公司恢復忙碌，接踵而來的挑戰跟壓力堂本剛都挺過了，結果壓倒他的是連日不穩定的氣候，頭痛加不時耳鳴迫使他只能在家工作。  
  
今天中午秘書丸山從公司來家裡送文件，報告完公司進度後便在一樓客廳坐著使用電腦，安靜處理公事，等待堂本剛批閱完公文再帶回公司。  
  
「光一先生，您有沒有聞到什麼味道？」在沙發上坐下後，不時聞到一絲香氣，把中餐還沒吃的丸山勾的口水直流。  
  
「丸山秘書待會中餐吃咖哩好嗎？」堂本光一從書房出來後，立刻為坐在客廳辦公的丸山秘書端上一壺熱咖啡，方糖另外裝在小盤中。  
  
「那就麻煩您了。」丸山笑著為自己蹭飯成功在心裡握拳，早就聽安田說過堂本光一做的料理好吃，今天終於可以正大光明的吃了。

  
回到廚房穿上圍裙，開火繼續燉煮咖哩。  
因身體狀況好幾天無法好好吃飯的堂本剛明顯消瘦，堂本光一試著做些清淡好入口的食物給他吃，成效沒有很高，於是今天打算做他愛吃的咖哩。  
  
一開始將洋蔥下去炒至金黃軟爛，再將馬鈴薯紅蘿蔔過油撈起備用，把備好的牛肉川燙去血水後，食材下鍋注入水剛好蓋過即可，加入兩塊咖哩塊燉煮，差點忘了放蘋果，增加香甜滋味。過程為了避免燒焦得不時攪拌，肉比較早下是考量到堂本剛身體狀況，盡量將食材弄小口跟入口即化。  
  
等食材都到達一定軟度後，先呈一碗出來給丸山秘書，之後放入巧克力到原本的鍋裡，堂本剛說這樣口感濃郁比較好吃，做好後還要加入美乃滋，堂本光一初聽聞只是笑笑的，心裡想著這一碗熱量得多高才好。  
但現在他只要堂本剛開開心心吃的下飯，能夠繼續展露燦爛笑容就好。

「丸山秘書，午餐幫您準備好在餐廳了，隨時可以用餐。」  
  
「光一先生謝謝您，待會我有事情先離開一下，三點前會回來。」

丸山秘書站起身經過端著餐盤要上樓的堂本光一，露出和藹笑容。  
  
\--  
「少爺，休息一下吃點咖哩好嗎？」  
走進書房見堂本剛坐在書桌前迅速處理堆積的公文，唇色有些發白，顯然是身體還在不舒服。

「先放著。」頭也沒抬，專心看著手上的資料，感覺哪裡不對勁又說不上來，揉了揉太陽穴，好像更痛了。  
  
堂本光一將午餐放在小圓桌上，逕自走到靠進堂本剛的茶几邊，拿出線香盤點上線香。不一會淡淡檀香味裊繞，原本面部表情糾結的人稍微放鬆了些。  
  
「丸山秘書去處理事情，三點會再回來。」來到堂本剛身後，替他按摩僵硬的肩頸，再往上輕手輕腳按摩頭部穴道「先吃點東西好嗎？早上也只吃了一小口…」  
  
堂本剛摘下眼鏡，點了點頭走到小沙發上試著吃點咖哩。咖哩本身就有刺激食欲的效果，嚐出蘋果香甜，濃郁的口感應該是有巧克力，還有股奶香就是美乃滋了！連續幾天沒好好吃飯的人，不一會就將咖哩吃完。  
等他放下湯匙，堂本光一立刻遞上餐巾紙給他擦嘴、從旁端上花茶給他解膩。  
  
「少爺要不要休息一下，待會叫您。」  
  
發現堂本剛打算繼續回到桌前辦公，堂本光一趕緊牽住他的手將人往懷裡帶，平時肯定會掙脫的人不知道是不是身體不舒服的原因，竟乖巧的被帶到旁邊三人沙發上躺好，還蓋上了小毯子。  
  
當堂本光一收拾好桌面下樓又上樓時，看到堂本剛已經睡著，修長的羽睫似乎掛著淚珠，不知道是身體不舒服導致還是心理委屈。  
蹲下來摸摸消瘦下去的圓臉，這時後無法替他承擔痛苦，只能在一旁陪辦跟撫慰，都讓堂本光一無能為力。

「尼桑…」

「尼桑在這裡喔。」輕柔的嗓音在堂本剛耳邊落下。

\--  
睡夢中的堂本剛夢見回到五歲出事後醒來的場景，是在冰冷的醫院裡，只有坂本管家陪著。當時家中事業繁忙，父母只能先回公司忙碌，姐姐學業不能中斷，因此只留下管家在東京的醫院陪著堂本剛。  
落水後的身體無大礙，只是心理上的創傷比較嚴重。  
最開始連泡澡都不行，且晚上睡覺不能關燈，後來甚至出現記憶有些零碎。  
「夫人，小少爺今天一樣半夜驚醒，還尿床了…」坂本管家語氣憂心忡忡，已經在住院半個月了，堂本剛的身體每次檢查都沒問題，醫生說是心理影響生理。

「坂本管家，我們已經有請位兒童心理方面的醫師過去，明天應該會到，再麻煩您了…」

堂本剛的媽媽聲音聽起來很憔悴，一方面是希望自己能過去醫院親自照顧兒子，一方面是堂本集團出現資金上周轉問題，如果不妥善處理，可能會出大事，夫妻兩人只能暫時將精力放在工作上，每次跟堂本剛通話雙方都哭成淚人兒。

「夫人您放心，小少爺這邊我會盡心照料的。」

「好的，那晚點我再打電話給他…」掛掉電話後全心全意投入工作中。  
  
而另一方面堂本剛在管家掛掉電話離開病房時睜開眼睛，聽見管家擔憂的口氣，堂本剛很自責，漸漸的不敢再流露出感情，只能像現在剩下他一個人的時後偷偷流淚，他好想快點好起來，不想再做噩夢，不想離開爸爸媽媽，他好想回家。  
  
\--  
「剛君喜歡吃糖果嗎？」  
  
這天風和日麗，父母特別請來的兒童心理醫師帶著金框眼鏡，目光柔和來到在醫院花圃散步的堂本剛身邊，他蹲下來與堂本剛平視，笑著從口袋裡拿出一顆糖果。  
  
堂本剛圓滾滾的眼睛盯著糖果，一邊不安的抓緊坂本管家的袖口，眼神頻頻在管家與糖果間來回，直到管家點頭示意，才敢拿起醫師手中的糖果，用軟軟的聲音答謝。  
  
「坂本先生您好，我是堂本光生，心理醫生專門領域兒童心理方面。」站起身來向管家介紹自己。

「堂本醫生您好，我是小少爺的管家，敝姓坂本。」眼前高大的醫生並沒有給人太大的威迫，反而十分柔和。

「這邊有幾點事項想跟坂本先生商量一下，方便到旁邊稍微聊一下嗎？」

三人走到室內咖啡廳，走到堂本醫生預定的位置前時發現已經有個小小身影坐在位置上，不發一語低著頭盯著水杯。  
「嗯…這位是？」

「是我兒子，這幾天他姐姐生病，媽媽忙著照料，於是我就把他帶來了。」堂本醫生摸摸坐著不動的兒子的頭髮，柔聲道「扣醬，帶弟弟去那邊看要吃什麼口味的蛋糕好嗎？」   
  
「我不喜歡吃蛋糕。」  
「我喜歡吃蛋糕。」  
  
兩道稚嫩的嗓音同時想起，堂本剛原本期待的小圓眼在聽到小哥哥的回答後噘起嘴，看上去好委屈。  
  
「那、那我也喜歡吃蛋糕…」

漲紅了臉，叫扣醬的男孩子爬下椅子，牽起委屈極的小糰子往甜點櫃走。  
  
「你幾歲？」  
「吱呦五歲了！」沒被牽著的小肥手指張開比著五，覺得自己已經是個大人了。  
「我也五歲，1/1出生的，」看著原本自信的小糰子又洩氣，扣醬忍不住擺起大哥哥姿態「叫聲尼桑來聽～」  
「不要。」  
  
拒絕，即使眼前的哥哥的確比自己大，長得又好看，但堂本剛就是不想叫他尼桑。  
  
「欸…那不買蛋糕給你吃了。」  
「小氣，我要跟你爸爸說。」

說完就甩開手要回去告狀，扣醬趕緊把人抓回，緊張的結巴「那…那…」 

「那叫你扣醬可以嗎？」  
露出燦爛笑容，他不是故意要欺負眼前的哥哥的，只是覺得叫扣醬比叫尼桑好聽。  
「好吧，可以。」唉，這麼可愛的小糰子竟然不好拐騙「那我也要叫你吱呦。」   
  
「好啊～扣醬～」

\--

嗯？ 扣醬？  
睜開沉重眼皮，眼前是自己別墅的書房，而自己不知道什麼時後頭靠在堂本光一腿上，堂本光一替自己按摩的手還放在太陽穴上。  
  
努力看清現實中眼前的人，與夢中的人身影慢慢重疊。  
  
「扣醬…？」

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

「扣醬，幫我染髮好嗎。」  
  
手裡拿著染髮劑，在一個假日的午後堂本剛上街採買回家的第一件事，就是跑到溫室找窩在那邊栽植番茄的堂本光一。  
  
「現在的髮色不好嗎…」

目光停留在深咖啡色頭髮上，堂本光一覺得深髮色的堂本剛看起來給人文靜沉穩的感覺，再看染髮劑上寫著金色，有點難以想像。  
  
「嗯…公司下周要辦新年會…」摸著鬢角含糊其辭「跟丸山他們弄了個健身操想推廣......」 

推廣健身操是好事，堂本光一很認同，便要堂本剛去換件上衣再替他染髮。  
  
\--

「來這裡躺好。」

溫室裡擺著一張可調節向後的椅子，地上鋪著報紙避免染劑直接滴落，旁邊小桌上擺放著手套、染劑、水盆、梳子還有護膚乳，等堂本剛坐上椅子後將圍兜小心繫在脖頸上，不敢繫太緊也不能太鬆，確定圍兜覆蓋在上身後才開始染髮。  
  
先把護膚乳擠在手上揉開，仔細抹在堂本剛額頭、頸項避免染髮劑直接碰觸肌膚；戴上手套拿起尖尾梳將頭髮分段用髮夾固定，開始梳抹染髮劑時，看到堂本剛辛苦抬眼望著自己。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
被午後陽光照射的臉龐綻放一朵花，像是高潔的梅花，寒冬中綻放帶著清香。  
堂本剛不想移開眼睛，想好好看著堂本光一的每個瞬間，認真替自己染髮的堅毅神情，手上動作細緻溫柔，如果有永恆，應該就是這一刻了。

見堂本剛沒有回應，堂本光一也不追問，繼續手上動作，小心謹慎；頭髮染完後，再對中下方髮絲捧起搓揉，當髮絲傾瀉過指尖，彷彿羽毛掃過心頭，若世上真有天使羽翼，應該就跟手中的髮絲一樣輕柔，令人愛不釋手。  
  
替頭髮套上護髮套，等待半小時期間脫下手套替堂本剛按摩手指，最近繁忙公事需要簽呈的文件也多，按摩手部穴道使肌肉放鬆，再好好塗上護手霜，是新買的柑橘香味。  
  
「少爺染好了，您可以去沖洗掉染髮劑了。」  
  
「扣醬不能幫我洗嗎？」  
  
手部按摩太舒服，溫室裡的溫度跟隱約的花香使人放鬆，在冬陽照射下逐漸進入夢鄉，被輕喚醒時聲音黏糊著，他不想動，想要堂本光一替自己洗頭髮。

「好的少爺。」  
  
像是早就料想到堂本剛會提出這件事，旁邊的水盆重新呈滿溫熱水，開始替堂本剛洗去染劑，來來回回換水幾次，終於把染髮劑洗淨，陽光照射下閃爍著燦爛金黃。  
  
「請再稍等一下。」

拿著大毛巾溫柔擦拭髮絲，拭去多餘水分，再拿小毛巾裹好頭部，領著堂本剛到室內吹頭髮；小心翼翼不讓吹風機熱風燙傷頭皮，手不停撥弄髮絲，加快吹乾速度。  
  
\--

堂本剛照著鏡子很滿意染好的髮色，完全就是他要的感覺，洋氣關西人。  
  
堂本光一則是滿臉疑惑的站在他後方，眼前在廚房忙碌的人在照完鏡子後很開心的說要做頓晚餐犒賞他。  
只見堂本剛到溫室摘兩顆大小適中番茄，以及新鮮的巴西里葉，回到廚房後將番茄去蒂後切開一小口，挖掉裡面的籽當容器，再把巴西里葉切碎，歪著頭想好像少了什麼又拿出少許蒜頭切碎，淋上橄欖油加入少許鹽巴後將餡料塞入番茄中，看上去滿像一回事的。  
  
「唔…有點想吃納豆呢…」翻找著冰箱還有什麼，發現有納豆跟泡菜，把兩樣食材拿出倒入小碗中攪拌，十分簡單的一道小菜。  
  
「少爺需要幫忙嗎？」堂本光一忍不住出聲，看到兩樣都算是開胃菜的料理，今晚該不會得白飯配涼菜吧…  
「扣醬去坐好等著！」怒視發聲的人，小少爺不允許有人指染他的料理，還打斷了自己的思緒，嘖。

堂本光一被罵後吐舌離開廚房，乖巧坐到餐桌前，想一想待會還是泡個紅茶加鮮奶好了。  
  
想著要煮什麼湯好，就發現冰箱有堂本光一買了還沒煮的雞翅，索性做道雞翅湯。先將雞翅川燙，再煮一鍋水放入鰹魚高湯，過程中找到一個可以切細蔬菜的道具，便把洋蔥放入道具中使用。

「fufufu～」

聽到廚房傳來器具聲跟笑聲，堂本光一忍不住偷看一眼，圓潤的肩膀抖動著，看上去很開心，應該是在使用那台拉繩就能將蔬菜絞碎的機器吧，便默默坐回去。  
  
一股香味從廚房傳出，沒多久堂本剛端著煮好的晚餐出現，笑著露出的可愛的小虎牙顯示自信，兩菜一湯跟白飯，嗯，看上去挺開胃好吃的。  
  
「怎麼樣？味道如何？」

「比我做得好吃。」

迫不及待要堂本光一快點試試自己的手藝，看他慢條斯理進食，堂本剛不時身體往前傾，期待他給點評價，但堂本光一只是安靜吃飯，最後還是堂本剛直接問他才開口。  
  
「扣醬以後如果這麼跟老婆說的話，老婆肯定會生氣的。」嘟起小嘴對這答覆不是很滿意。  
  
「那你生氣了嗎？」

「喂！誰是你老婆！」  
  
餐桌上的兩人嘴角漾著笑意，耳尖不約而同緋紅發燙。  
  
\--

晚餐後休息一會是固定的健身時間，今天的課程有使用到4KG的球，說是負重有利於訓練肌肉。  
  
而這個動作也被堂本剛靈活運用在新年會的健身操上。  
  
  
當堂本光一看到新年會健身操影片時，是回家政婦介紹事務所處理文件，安田看到他進來迫不及待拿出影片跟他分享，聽說在堂本集團形成不小風潮。  
  
影片中，總裁穿著紫色無袖上衣、藍色短褲遮不住白皙絕對領域、腰上掛著閃亮霹靂腰包，穿著長襪的小腳踩著厚底紫色恨天高，左腳踩踏在4KG的球上，簡直下一秒動作大點就會曝光，使堂本光一冷汗直流。  
批著白色外套也掩飾不了色氣的身材，尤其那人不時穿脫穿脫，圓潤肩膀跟訓練有起色的臂膀白花花展示給眾人，戴著墨鏡跟箍著髮帶，那燦爛的金髮是自己親手為他染上的，噘著三小嘴皺眉時而嚴肅時而俯視台下。而後方是差不多造型的丸山秘書跟井之原部長，兩人舉著球辛苦來回做著健身動作。  
  
「堂本總裁可真有趣～想出這麼洋氣關西人的健身操！」沒發現堂本光一臉上異樣，安田指著影片呵呵笑，尤其丸山秘書羞怯神情還不得不做健身操，總裁只是站在前方擺擺姿勢，真是太絕了。  
  
「把影片傳給我。」  
  
拿到影片存入手機，堂本光一生氣的不只是堂本剛竟然沒分享影片給他，還擅自露出這麼多雪白肌膚！難怪前幾天都不給留下痕跡，實在可惡！  
  
尤其影片在腰上閃亮霹靂腰包被移動時還瞬間拉近放大，孰可忍孰不可忍，大本剛是他的，誰也不能覬覦！  
  
\--  
在辦公室開心看著新年會健身操影片的總裁打了個噴嚏，他決定將這健身操加入每天早上全公司運動中，動動更健康。

還有，他也想看堂本家政夫兼私人教練穿成這樣健身一下。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

「你該不會想開法拉利過去吧…」

清早，站在別墅車庫的堂本剛嘴角抽蓄，看著堂本光一熟練『碰噗』開啟車門，發動汽車引擎示意他上車。  
  
「你知道我們要去釣魚吧…」  
  
見駕駛一臉天經地義的表情，堂本剛忍不住捏起眉頭，說好要去河邊釣魚，開這麼顯眼的火紅法拉利去，光是引擎聲跟開關車門的聲音魚都嚇跑了！  
  
「喔，那不然要開哪台？」今天的堂本光一是用朋友的身份被堂本剛邀請去釣魚，在幾次朋友般交談後口氣變得較隨性。  
  
「旁邊那台…」指著旁邊休旅車。  
  
「喔～雨天用的那台。」

堂本剛不想吐槽了，昨晚準備釣魚裝備而某人在旁邊亂，身體好累；現在則是心好累，索性上車報了地址後就閉眼休息。  
  
\--

順利導航到平時釣魚的漁場，在車上補好眠的堂本剛小跳下車後神清氣爽，開心伸懶腰大口吸清新空氣，迫不及待穿起裝備、拿釣具，馬上就到河邊找適合釣魚的點。  
  
堂本光一則背著保溫箱拿著包包、椅子跟在堂本剛雀躍的身影後面走，看到堂本剛跟河邊幾位熟悉的釣友打招呼，然後那些釣友往後看到自己的神情，再看看自己的裝扮，嗯，下次釣魚記得不要穿襯衫跟西裝褲了。  
  
「喏，」堂本剛選了一個離人群較遠的地方，這邊河水流速較緩慢，看他甩竿後將魚竿固定，一臉淘氣的神情走過來，堂本光一將包裡的三明治拿出來，舉到他面前「吃早餐。」  
  
「扣醬～我的手好臭喔～」好看的五官糾結在一起，堂本剛雙手舉到堂本光一面前，試圖要他也聞聞。  
  
「那、那是魚餌阿…」一陣閃躲，後來從包裡找出預備的毛巾，沾濕擰乾後還噴上柑橘精油，裹住堂本剛摸過魚餌的手。  
「fufufu～我有這麼嬌氣嗎～」邊笑邊說的坐在堂本光一準備好的椅子上，指尖感受那人溫柔細心的擦拭。

「喝牛奶好不好？」擦完手指，堂本光一又埋頭在保溫箱裡翻找。

「不要，我要吃優格。」

「嘿嘿嘿～」堂本光一發出刻意的笑聲，還真的有帶盒優格，堂本剛在看到塞入自己懷中的優格跟湯匙時驚訝了一下。  
  
一大清早的河邊很恬靜，今天是堂本剛久違出來釣魚，平時公事繁忙根本擠不出時間，加上一個人的時後還要準備整理裝備，想想都累，便越來越少出門釣魚。自從家政夫堂本光一來後，只要自己提出來的或是才想到的，回過神來就發現他已經為自己準備好。  
  
早上的微風有點沁涼，幸好堂本光一有多準備毯子，在兩人邊吃早餐的時後披在堂本剛身上，怕他著涼。  
  
咚－  
  
浮標下沉，有魚上鉤了。  
  
接過堂本剛吃完的優格盒子跟三明治袋子，看堂本剛肩膀上還披著小毯子就拿起魚竿，不一會魚就被釣起來。  
  
「耶～扣醬～我釣到了釣到了！」亮晶晶的圓眼瞬間來到眼前，興奮的語氣在耳邊繚繞，還有啪搭啪搭的魚掙扎聲。  
  
熟練的把魚鉤從魚口中取出，放在蓄水的小水桶裡，接著再放上魚餌、走到河邊甩竿，釣魚線甩出優美的弧度，在朝陽下閃爍銀亮光芒後入水。  
堂本光一覺得如果自己是魚，肯定會上鉤。  


「扣醬不釣魚嗎？」已經釣到三條魚的堂本剛終於發現哪裡有問題了，就是河邊坐著的堂本光一，從來到漁場後就待在椅子上宛如好看的希臘雕像動也不動，一臉和藹的看著自己。

「欸～不是已經釣到了嗎。」狹長眼眸因笑瞇起，耳尖微紅。

「才沒有！」堂本剛後知後覺，理解後直接把魚竿塞給堂本光一，告訴他沒釣上一條魚今天就沒飯吃。  
  
「吱呦幫我用魚餌…」原本捲起衣袖幹勁十足，在看到魚餌的瞬間又萎縮了，提著釣竿跟堂本剛求救。

「…」翻了個白眼也得幫他裝上魚餌，既然人是自己帶來的，有些罪還是得自己承受。  
  
一番折騰後，河邊又回到只有蟲鳴鳥叫聲，堂本剛坐在椅子上喝著堂本光一不久前泡好的熱玄米茶，窩在毯子裡看堂本光一在河邊站得挺直的身影，嘴角偷偷笑著。  
這個人就是做什麼都能美成一幅畫啊…  
朝陽沉穩穿透樹林，從葉縫中流瀉的陽光照耀在堂本光一白色襯衫上，柔軟的咖啡色髮尾隨著微風搖曳，打起瞌睡的堂本剛每次睜開眼都覺得眼前站著釣魚的白馬王子，將手悄悄覆蓋在左胸口，試圖掩飾越來越大的心跳聲。  
  
「啊啊啊啊啊…」

一秒幻滅。  
  
白馬王子提著釣魚線、上鉤的魚瘋狂掙扎，只見堂本光一張大嘴還不忘小聲喊著快步走來。  
  
「幫我拿下！幫我拿下！」  
  
最後還是堂本剛動手將眼神死的魚取下，回頭便發現堂本光一羞赧不自然摸著脖頸，明明可以拒絕來釣魚的，卻連猶豫也沒有就答應跟來，到底是器用還是不器用啊…

\--

「我們中午吃什麼啊？」在堂本剛又一次釣到魚從河裡走上岸，堂本光一才敢開口詢問。

「嗯…」手中忙著將魚取下、換魚餌，堂本剛歪著頭想了想「會烤魚嗎？」 

隨口一提而已，沒想到這個人走回車上，打開後車廂拿出另一箱物品，裡面有簡易烤肉架跟炭、夾子等餐具跟噴火槍也都有，等等，連餐巾都帶上了！  
  
沒多久就聽到炭火燃燒的聲音，堂本剛站在河裡釣魚，希望可以釣到一條大點的給堂本光一補補，等待的過程不時分心看向河邊。  
白馬王子在殺魚啊…下刀速度好快啊…眼神好凶狠銳利啊…

「啊...」血濺到襯衫了。  
  
不小心發出聲，堂本剛自己也嚇到，趕緊回過神專心釣魚。  
  
殺完魚把魚串好放在炭火上烤，堂本光一迅速脫下白襯衫，先把生薑來回在血漬上擦洗，再取些清水將洗去，最後把襯衫掛在椅背上風乾。  
  
當堂本剛抓著釣到的魚上岸時看到的就是已經裸露上半身的畫面，背對著自己慢條斯理烤著魚，背後的蝴蝶骨不時拍翅飛舞在他心田上。  
  
「剛，你看這些夠吃嗎？」指著炭火上的魚，一旁的折疊桌上已經擺好餐巾跟餐具，不知道什麼時後捏好的飯糰也被好好擺盤。

「夠、夠吃。」心虛低頭處理釣上來的魚，堂本剛的目光根本沒有從厚實胸膛移開過，白皙胸膛在陽光下好像散發光芒，一直勾引人盯著不放。

「你不穿上衣服嗎？」洗好手坐到堂本光一對面，赤裸上半身的人害自己眼睛都不知道往哪裡擺，只好盯著桌上小碗中呈著的泡菜納豆大眼瞪小眼。  
  
「還是濕的。」覺得羞赧的堂本剛很可愛，明明見過自己裸露上半身這麼多次，卻每次都會害羞得不知所措，那熟透的耳尖完全出賣他了啊～

「那、毯子給你披。」不由分說，拿起旁邊椅子上的小毯子就把赤裸的上半身包起來，再不這麼做午餐都不用吃了。

回到位置上吃起香噴噴的烤魚，不時捏捏燙的發紅的指尖，小口小口把魚肉塞滿嘴，新鮮烤好的魚肉只需灑點鹽就能帶出自然鮮甜，在大自然裡感受自給自足的感動。  
  
「好吃嗎？」伸手戳了下堂本剛塞得鼓鼓的臉頰，不知道為什麼要戳，可能覺得很可愛吧。  
「好吃！」滿嘴都是食物，怕對方沒聽到自己的讚美，閃爍喜悅的圓眼盯著人狂點頭。

「那多吃點，慢慢吃。」

\--  
吃完後兩人在河邊坐著休息下，喝著熱茶犯困的堂本剛倚靠在堂本光一肩膀上，不時在堂本光一肩窩上用鼻子蹭蹭，柑橘味的光一好喜歡。  
  
「別亂蹭。」口氣帶笑，伸著左手輕輕揉著堂本剛頭髮，見他停下動作乖巧靠著後湊到耳邊低聲說「我會想要你的。」 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 內容都是我掰的，全部架空。
> 
> 切勿上升真人，有什麼衝著我來就好(哭)
> 
> 家政夫堂本光一 x 集團少爺堂本剛

「少爺，該起床囉。」

打開厚重的窗簾，外面天才濛濛亮。  
堂本集團海外擴張計畫意外受阻，今天特別約了幾位重要人士到滋賀的瀨田高爾夫球場打球，因此需要比平常更早起床。  
  
「嗯…再五分鐘…」濃厚的鼻音從棉被裡傳出來，看著捲成球狀的人，堂本光一只好放棄拉開棉被的想法，轉身離開房間。  
  
十分鐘後堂本光一進房，將溫水放在床邊小桌上，拉開棉被一小角鑽進去。  
  
「嗯啊…不行～」

突如其來的刺激把堂本剛驚醒，一把掀開棉被，看見戴著黑色細框眼鏡的堂本光一正鼓著臉頰、瑰麗的唇瓣含著自己的下身。在自己驚醒後才勾著笑放開分身，起身前不忘多親吻幾下敏感的傘部。  
  
堂本剛迅速滾下床，摀著下半身衝到廁所去梳洗，還不忘鎖門，被留下的堂本光一則無事般端起事先準備的溫水喝完才整理床鋪。  
\--  
「少爺您的早餐。」

站在玄關看堂本剛穿好皮鞋後地上小盒子，裡面放著100%現榨柳橙汁、番茄優格沙拉與沒烤焦的菠蘿麵包，烤焦的那個堂本光一留下來自己吃了。  
  
「那我出門了。」

「少爺路上小心。」

看著司機緩緩把車開走，堂本光一迅速進屋換裝，其實今天是他休假，為了不浪費時間，他得趕緊出發。  
\--  
「佐藤部長早啊。」

陪同出席的有幾位高階部長，球場大廳裡已經來了幾位，其中佐藤部長身邊圍繞著最多人。  
  
「總裁早。」看到堂本剛走進來，大家趕緊上前鞠躬打招呼。  
  
「堂本總裁、各位部長好，敝姓渡邊，」一位球場負責人畢恭畢敬走了過來遞了張名片「今天陪同的杆弟們已經就位，有任何問題請隨時告訴我們。」 

「謝謝您，午餐請幫我們安排較安靜的場所。」接過名片，堂本剛也拿出自己名片交換。

「沒問題，今天北區球場只有貴集團能進出，用餐地點也安排在不遠的場所，確保不會有外部人士進出。」  
  
「再麻煩您了，有任何問題我會請丸山秘書與您連絡。」  
  
雖然堂本集團長期與瀨田高爾夫球場合作，但堂本剛很少來打球，原因不外乎打球太耗費體力，除了學生時代陪過爸爸與客戶來打球幾次外，這是他第一次代表集團招待客戶來打球。  
即使知道這場重點不是球技，但堂本剛就是不安，臉上不動聲色心裡想著對方怎麼還不來，待會得找個空檔暖身練習一下。  
  
「抱歉抱歉，堂本總裁讓您久等了！」伊藤集團海外負責人這時到了，兩邊迅速寒喧幾句，便往球場走去。  
  
「堂本總裁不介意我們先暖身一下吧？」伊藤集團海外負責人姓長谷川，聽說特別喜歡打高爾夫球，且勝負欲很強。

「長谷川總經理這邊請，還請您待會手下留情。」堂本剛笑著比了個請的手勢，讓對方人馬先行。

「總裁，您要不要也先暖身一下。」在對方人馬走開一段距離，佐藤部長走到堂本剛身邊，用兩人可聽見的聲音開口。身為公司元老，他當然知道堂本剛的球技到哪裡，所以才會找了幾位高階主管一同出席。  
  
「既然佐藤部長都這麼說了，那我先去暖身一下。」吐了吐舌頭便跟著陪同的杆弟往走。  
公司其他人見狀也趕緊抓緊時間暖身，今天的任務不是贏球，而是怎麼讓對方贏得開心，海外擴張順利。  
\--   
故意選了個安靜人少的角落練習揮杆姿勢，偏偏怎麼揮都無法順利擊中球，堂本剛噘著嘴不耐煩，連帶看陪同的杆弟也不是很順眼。  
那個人身高與自己差不多，全身包得密不通風，被咖啡色瀏海微微遮住的狹長雙眸卻十分銳利，總是盯著自己，一定是他害自己揮杆揮不好的。

「集團總裁不會打高爾夫啊。」  
  
「堂本光一你！」

「手臂要伸直，不能彎曲，」聽到熟悉的聲音從身後響起，那人雙臂環住自己，兩隻手抓住握杆的手臂，親切指導揮杆動作「揮杆的時後也要打直，您在這邊都會不自主彎曲手臂。」 

這個姿勢怎麼看怎麼曖昧，堂本剛的耳朵被低喃的嗓音勾的火紅發燙，揮杆轉腰時注意力總是放在身後貼著自己的人身上，又想到早上他叫自己起床的時後…

「總裁不好好暖身在想什麼～」沒有放開堂本剛的手臂，卻偷偷縮緊範圍，趁不注意偷掐下腰部。  
  
「嗚…」咬住下唇不敢出聲，只能睜著大眼睛瞪堂本光一，看他露出的眼眸閃爍詭計得逞的喜悅，堂本剛後悔讓他請休假。  
  
「總裁，再十五分鐘後開始喔。」走近的丸山秘書識相的在五公尺外停下，不敢太大聲提醒。  
  
見丸山秘書通知完轉身就走，堂本剛用左手肘戳了下堂本光一的胸膛，語氣兇狠但聽在堂本光一耳裡卻是哀求口吻說「可以放開我的1號木桿（Driver）了嗎！」   
  
才鬆開手便接過堂本剛塞給自己的球桿，臉色不自然紅暈的人順速走向洗手間，留堂本光一在原地收拾裝備。  
  
\--  
以邀請名義的高爾夫沒有懸念的讓伊藤集團贏得開心，多虧有佐藤部長跟其他主管，堂本集團不算落後太多，只是在移動過程沒人注意到的時後，身邊跟著的杆弟會時不時騷擾自己而已。  
  
「你最好老實說為什麼會出現在這裡！」坐在前往下個場地的車上，堂本剛掐了下旁邊背著球具的人的大腿。  
  
「合約上沒說家政夫不能打零工啊。」反手捉住堂本剛的手，將它攤平撫摸著自己大腿內側，直到接近大腿根部「總裁要不要換個桿？」 

「你、」怕開車的司機聽見，堂本剛只能壓低嗓音咬牙切齒「無恥！」   
  
「嗯，謝謝誇獎。」  
  
抵達用餐場地後杆弟們便背著球具離開，看著堂本光一離開的身影，堂本剛有些寂寞，但今天是有重要事情要談，兒女情長得先放一邊。  
  
\--  
「安田，你有沒有發現上次在溫泉旅館出現的那個人？」

「嗯，他也有來。」  
  
回到休息室，堂本光一避開其他人坐到也包得緊緊的杆弟安田旁邊，球場打工是他們派遣事務所原本就長期包攬的，有時候連棒球場場邊賣啤酒的工作也會找上他們。  
  
「有發現什麼不對勁嗎？」

「他跟佐藤部長好像交換了什麼，」從口袋裡取出隱藏式攝影機，將拍到的畫面給堂本光一看「你看，手上那個像不像USB。」  
  
距離太遠了，只能看見兩人手上傳遞著什麼，無法確切證實就是USB。  
  
「暫時先把畫面保留著，跟上次的檔案一起傳給我。」

上次在有馬溫泉就發現佐藤部長跟伊藤集團海外的員工有往來，也是安田在進出他們房間時意外發現的，可惜偷偷放在房間內的錄音器沒有收錄到有用的對話，而這次打高爾夫球又遇到同一個人，看來不像是堂本剛說的第一次合作的對象。  
  
在將球具整理好後統一交給球場人員，堂本光一只答應接這一場打工，於是就先回去了，安田則繼續留下打工，同時留意現場狀況。  
\--  
等堂本剛回到家都已經過了晚餐時間，雖然他有提早通知堂本光一自己不回家吃晚餐了，但回來還是一臉心虛，像是臨時跟公司同事一起聚餐太晚回家的老公面對在家裡煮好飯卻裝沒事的太太一樣。

「少爺您回來了。」  
「我回來了。」

無論堂本剛多晚回家，玄關、客廳總會亮著燈等他，還有端著熱茶站在屋裡的堂本光一。

接過熱茶喝口，頓時放鬆，不知道什麼時後開始，喝了堂本光一泡給自己的熱茶才有真的回到家的感覺。  
  
「少爺記得早點梳洗休息。」看了眼牆上的時針指著十一，堂本光一又說「今天還在休假日，就不服侍您洗澡了。」 

果然是生氣了啊…扁著嘴看堂本光一頭也不回的上樓，堂本剛覺得委屈。自己又不是去花天酒地，是公事啊公事！  
而且溫泉旅館的餐點還沒堂本光一做的好吃…  
一樣是素麵跟納豆還有泡菜和蛋，堂本光一就是能煮出媲美米其林三星的滋味。  
  
害他吃不飽還特地回程時跑去快關門的店家買了起司蛋糕，想要跟在家等待的堂本光一一起窩在沙發上分享你一口我一口，再唇齒糾纏分不開你我…

「唉…」嘆口氣乖巧的把喝完的茶杯拿到廚房洗起來，將起司蛋糕冰入冰箱，拖著疲憊的身軀上樓洗澡，發現浴缸連水都沒有蓄，堂本剛打消泡澡的念頭，迅速淋浴。  
  
\--  
在書房的堂本光一拿著紙筆在練字，這是能讓他緩和心緒的方式，他不會因為堂本剛處理公事太晚回家而生氣，也不會因為堂本剛臨時不回家吃飯而生氣，他只會因為堂本剛試圖用香水掩蓋身上酒氣而生氣。

打完高爾夫後兩邊人馬去用餐，安田說他們到下午四點才離開球場，之後依稀聽說堂本集團要到附近的溫泉旅館用餐。

然後就接到堂本剛電話說不回家吃晚餐，要與部長們討論公事的電話。  
  
再來就是晚上九點多一通軟綿綿聲音含糊的告訴自己要回家了。  
  
「扣醬在寫什麼？」才打開書房門就看到一團紙滾了過來，撿起來打開，是毛筆字。

「沒什麼，你先睡吧。」埋頭繼續寫字，故意不看洗得紅撲撲、香噴噴的人。

「欸～」忽略堂本光一冷淡的語氣，堂本剛自知理虧，因為海外擴張遇到的困難有解，於是晚上跟部長們到附近溫泉旅館用餐喝了點酒，本來只想喝一杯的，沒想到興頭上來多喝了兩杯。

「一個人睡好寂寞喔…」學早上堂本杆弟從身後環住自己，堂本剛穿著咖啡色浴袍微露胸口，環抱站在桌前寫字的堂本光一，洗澡後還高熱的體溫握住堂本光一拿著毛筆微涼的右手，帶著他寫下一個字。

【心】

從剛才他推開門開始，堂本光一就已經不再生氣了，誰叫堂本剛穿著他的浴袍，還那麼色氣的敞開胸口，白皙的事業線都一覽無遺，雙頰粉紅、髮尾微濕，眼神像小鹿般純淨。  
心雖然軟了，但還有其他地方硬著。  
  
堂本剛順勢咬住已經轉紅的耳尖，舔試著耳廓，在含住耳珠前低聲呢喃。

「我要換個桿了…嗯…」

左手往下游走，摸到了只屬於他的1號木桿（Driver）。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

自從打完高爾夫球後海外擴張計畫進展得十分順利，沒多久堂本剛就得出差一趟勘查。

「西裝有沒有帶？」

「嗯…有…」

「睡衣有沒有帶？」

「啊…現在放進去…」

「胃藥呢？」

「喔…對，OK繃也幫你放進去喔！」

坐在床沿的堂本剛哭笑不得，原本自己要動手整理行李，但堂本光一自告奮勇想要展現家政夫器用的一面，沒想到到頭來還是得自己在旁邊監督他整理。

堂本光一的極簡風格與堂本剛巴不得整間房都塞進去的作風，導致兩人在收行李時針鋒相對，最後是堂本光一妥協了，在看到堂本剛坐在床沿雙臂環胸、噘著嘴、淚眼汪汪的說「要出差的明明是我…」

最後終於把堂本剛所需的物品全部放進去，趕緊上床抱緊委屈的淚人兒哄他入睡。  
  
\--

在堂本剛出差期間，家政夫堂本光一也沒閒著，每天打掃環境、維護溫室、隨便做飯、還有認真看F1。

「喂～在幹嘛呢？」在風光明媚的下午，堂本光一試圖擦拭起居室玻璃窗，正當他拿著毛巾站到陽台時，放在口袋的手機響起，是堂本剛打來的視訊電話。

「啊…等等…」手忙腳亂開啟視訊，堂本光一還不是很習慣這類科技，也不習慣面對鏡頭「看得到嗎？」 

「嗯～」堂本剛躺在加大雙人床上，忙碌了整天，洗完澡想說跟幾天不見的堂本光一視訊一下，沒想到就看到穿著黑色T-shirt的人，照著自己的胸肌引誘自己。  
「我現在在擦你房間的窗戶，你看。」

畫面照到窗戶，瞬間畫面過曝空白，讓這邊已經是黑夜的堂本剛瞇起眼睛。

「有沒有看到？」

鏡頭轉回堂本光一的脖子，雪白閃耀，還有幾顆滑落的汗珠，堂本剛喉頭一緊，不自覺抿了下唇。  
至於堂本光一在那邊說什麼，他一個字也沒有聽進去，只看到那人很盡力拿著毛巾擦玻璃窗，但畫面卻是照著結實的臂膀跟白皙的頸項，偶爾閃過朝思暮想的臉龐，不由自主伸出食指摩娑螢幕。

「你看，玻璃窗是不是乾淨多了！」沒有發覺螢幕另一邊的人的異狀，堂本光一拍攝著窗戶炫耀勞動成果。

「還沒擦好嗎…」將手機橫放在床上，側躺著欣賞美景，空著的手慢慢往下移。

「嗯…我覺得還要再擦一次。」凡事追求盡善盡美的人，盯著玻璃窗戶看了老半天，不是很滿意。

「扣醬…你那邊不冷嗎？」看他穿著短袖加短褲，記得日本現在春天早晚也是會冷的。

「還好，動一動就熱了。」

「嗯，我也熱了。」

欸？現在才發現堂本剛有異狀，堂本光一將自己的畫面縮小，放大堂本剛的畫面，看到堂本剛側躺著雙眼迷離，濕潤的三角嘴勾著笑意。

「吱、吱呦…？」喉嚨有點乾澀。

「嗯？」傳來慵懶的嗓音

「扣醬不快點擦完嗎？」 

\--  
嘩啦啦的磅礡水聲。  
浴室裡熱氣裊裊，堂本光一不知道為什麼跑進浴室，可能是無法忍受身上都是汗就躺到床上吧，於是跑進了浴室，轉開蓮蓬頭沖洗，原本想先關閉的視訊當然在少爺的命令下是持續的。  
  
另一邊堂本剛恬靜躺著看著美人洗澡畫面，那寬闊的臂膀結實的胸膛，精瘦得腰部跟修長雙腿，長期深蹲鍛鍊出的緊實屁股…  
心臟得鼓噪聲越來越大，血液狂奔到下身急需要被撫慰。  
  
「吱呦我快好了，你再等一下…」

突然出現一雙眼睛跟濕潤的頭髮，然後畫面照向天花板，聽到傳來吹風機的轟隆聲，才讓堂本剛稍微冷靜了點。  
  
「好了好了！」畫面再度一百八十度翻轉，感受到堂本光一的手忙腳亂，堂本剛忍不住小豬笑「笑什麼…」

「笑你慌張的樣子很可愛～」看著畫面上羞赧的臉孔，堂本剛忍不住『啵』的一聲用力親了下螢幕。  
  
「又不是真的親到…」堂本光一更手足無措了，從來沒有過用手機視訊做這種事情的經驗，害羞垂眸不安的在床舖上扭動身體。

「看著我。」

太誘人了，堂本光一渾身散發著羞恥氣息，讓人不禁想玩弄，如果能把他弄哭更好。  
  
「唔…吱呦…」被命令只能盯著畫面，只見畫面上的堂本剛敞開浴衣，腰間的綁帶還勉強繫著，接近恥骨的地方露出螢光色的兩條細繩，堂本光一呼吸急促起來，他知道這件內褲，是情人節的時候買的，當晚兩人差點都下不了床。

「記得這件嗎？」因被看著而興奮顫抖的嗓音，堂本剛也是第一次用視訊做這種事情，調皮的拉起恥骨上的螢光綁帶，鬆手啪一聲彈回肌膚上。

堂本光一吞了口口水，下身又硬了幾分，真想把這小惡魔壓在身下讓他哭泣。  
  
「欸～不說話是忘記了嗎？」  
歪著頭發問，見堂本光一依舊沒有回應，用食指敲著唇瓣，然後張開將食指含入口中，彷彿不夠般再加入中指，緩慢吸吮出聲。

「記得…」終於小聲回答，他覺得自己的心臟快要爆炸了，下半身也是。

「吱呦…我能…摸一下嗎…」眼角緋紅，帶著委屈的嗓音，堂本光一終於忍不住問出口。  
  
「fufufu～不可以喔～」

「嗚嗯......」

沒見過他這麼單純的樣子，堂本剛內心樂的，他根本沒有說過堂本光一不能撫慰自己，但這種事就是這樣既然問了，那就不許。  
  
「在我說可以之前，不可以摸，也不可以磨蹭。」

像是被抓包般，原本試圖磨蹭下身的人渾身僵直，只好雙手拿著手機躺直在床上。  
  
「吶，扣醬記得這件長什麼樣子嗎？」

「記得…」布料少的要命價格卻不低，穿上後還色情的要命，怎麼會忘記！

「看好喔～」

只見原本側躺的人翻了個身，將鏡頭對準圓潤的屁股上衩著兩條螢光細線，雙手緩緩將臀瓣往兩側撥開，當美麗的皺褶將展現時又立刻鬆手。  
  
堂本光一被刺激到立刻坐起身，張著嘴表情很吃驚，這傢伙是在哪裡學到這些的？明明跟自己真槍實彈時害羞的要命，還要關燈，在哄騙下最多只能接受夜燈，看來是平常太順著他了，等他回來得好好重新教育一下。

「fufufuf～看傻了嗎？」純真的圓眸出現在畫面上，看到堂本光一驚訝的表情後內心的滿足感再度提升，覺得自己內心好像有什麼感覺破蛹而出。

「不夠…還不夠…」

低啞的聲音使堂本剛一個顫抖，他知道堂本光一已經忍耐到極限了，於是再次轉過身，將鏡頭對著圓潤的臀部。

「吱呦有自己玩過嗎？」  
「沒、沒有...」不知道是不是鏡頭的關係，堂本剛有一種被窺視的感覺，渾身發燙，即使面對的是跟自己有親密關係的堂本光一，依然有種不安的快感湧上。

「自己來可以做到嗎？」看著抬高的臀部以及堂本剛不時回眸，堂本光一發現他其實也跟自己一樣，便開始試著拿回主動權。

「嗯…」軟糯的嗓音掩飾不了羞澀，堂本剛不敢再看鏡頭，把注意力放在扳開的臀瓣上，接觸到冷空氣時緊縮了下。

「很美喔…再打開點…」

像是被蠱惑般，不由自主再往兩側扳開，甚至伸出食指與中指將皺褶處往兩邊推開。

「這樣嗎…」不是很確定這麼做是不是堂本光一要的，堂本剛有些怯懦，剛才的調皮消失殆盡。

「將手指放入嘴裡含下，再慢慢放入。」

聽見畫面上的人乖巧的將另隻手手指含入口中，手機傳來嘖嘖吸吮聲。不一會沾滿口水的手指回到臀瓣間，探尋著入口處。

當手指按壓到入口時，堂本剛身體輕輕震動。

「乖，放鬆，」握著自己硬挺的下身，如果可以穿過螢幕，肯定要狠狠貫穿眼前的人「我現在正抵著你，慢慢的…慢慢的要進入囉…」 

跟著指示慢慢將手指按壓進入，甬道緊緊吸附入侵的手指，一股異樣酥麻從脊椎傳上，堂本剛失神的想著原來這就是堂本光一進入自己時的感覺嗎？  
  
「還不能停喔…」見堂本剛才進入一指節便偷懶，堂本光一出聲提醒「才幾天就忘了我多大了嗎。」 

「沒…沒有…」一個哆嗦，趕緊繼續將手指推進。

「太慢了…我要一鼓作氣頂進去囉…」就像以往那樣，在堂本剛正要慢慢適應時，堂本光一會故意直接頂進去，角度剛好對準敏感的那點。

「嗚…不行…」聽到堂本光一這麼說，堂本剛下意識想起平常的床事，腰一軟又將指節多吞入幾分，顫抖著搖頭。

「乖…吱呦可以的…」試圖安撫不安的人，如果是在身邊肯定緊緊抱著他安慰後再狠狠進入「準備好了嗎？」 

「還沒…」咬緊下唇，嘴上說還沒但手指與腰部已經喬好位置，準備待會直攻敏感的那點。

「數到三，我就進去囉，」見堂本剛已經準備好，堂本光一便開始倒數。

「三。」

嗚…根本沒有倒數嘛…

將手指用力推進，腰往下沉，突然觸碰到敏感點使甬道一陣收縮，手指忍不住開始動作。

「吱呦裡面好緊喔......」

差點忘了還在視訊，讓堂本剛更加害羞，想停止身下動作，卻因快感無法自拔，只能試圖不要發出嬌嗔。

「想聽吱呦的聲音…」像是發現堂本剛的企圖，堂本光一想聽他叫喊的聲音，像平常那樣甜美的喘息叫喚。

「不要…」前面也好難受，後面有手指快速進出著，時而加重力道對準敏感點，但前面沒人幫忙安撫，堂本剛轉過頭對著鏡頭露出無助的表情。

「…自己摸摸前面…」瞬間就能了解那表情的含意，堂本光一加快套弄的手，呼吸更加急促。

「啊…扣醬…」兩邊都得到慰撫，堂本剛不由得叫喚出聲，甜美的嗓音迴盪在諾大室內。

「我在喔…來，把鏡頭對著你的臉…」哄著在高潮邊緣的人，堂本光一想要看著堂本剛失神的表情，尤其是高潮的瞬間。

已經不知道在做什麼了，堂本剛乖巧的將手機鏡頭對準自己的臉，看著螢幕上較大的畫面是堂本光一套弄著下身，小畫面上自己臉色潮紅不時伸出舌尖舔弄嘴唇，一陣快感從下身竄起，差點高潮。

「看著自己的臉，嗯～」命令堂本剛看著自己享受快感的神情，堂本光一內心有股莫名的滿足感升起，好想要更加欺負他。

「扣醬…不行了…」再放入一根手指，甬道被撐得更大，模仿堂本光一平時對帶自己的方式，另一隻握著前端的手也加重力道，快速套弄著。

「一起好嗎…」剩下的等到他回來再試吧，堂本光一看著畫面上急促喘息的人「嘴巴張開，待會射你嘴裡。」 

「嗯哼…啊～」順從的張開小嘴，在下身一次次撞擊下，堂本剛攀上了高潮，高亢叫出聲

「啊啊啊──扣醬───」

在聽到堂本剛叫自己的名字時，堂本光一也忍耐不了，一股白濁噴灑到手機螢幕上。  
  
「唉呀…」回過神來趕緊擦拭手機螢幕，堂本光一有些不好意思，擦去螢幕上的髒汙後看著躺在床上的粉色糰子修長羽睫掛著淚珠，三角小嘴微微張合，儼然已經入睡。

「晚安吱呦。」輕道聲晚安，調個鬧鐘待會再叫他起床洗澡吧。

正當吻要落到螢幕上的瞬間堂本光一立刻彈開，嗚…自己的味道不是這麼好啊…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

堂本剛只是想吃冰而已，這麼簡單的願望，為什麼變成現在兩人糾纏在一起！

「不行！那邊不行...嗯～」  
  
被用吃過冰的嘴含住胸前敏感點，一陣刺激使堂本剛顫抖，不禁伸手抓住堂本光一肩膀，試圖推開。

「少爺小聲點...」不理會堂本剛的拒絕，繼續逗弄著綻放開的蓓蕾，還故意用牙齒使壞輕扯，見他弓起身體後好心提醒「家裡還有其他傭人呢...」 

「嗚...流氓！」

眼角含著淚珠，努力摀住嘴巴不讓聲音流瀉，日式臥房裡只剩下堂本剛鼻息傳出的哼唧聲，以及榻榻米磨蹭的聲音。  
  
「少爺出差回來怎麼沒先回家呢？」一隻手握著沁出透明液體的下身，用大拇指摩梭著，就是不願意套弄挺立的莖身。

「放、放開...嗯～」任何命令句聽起來都變成哀求，帶給堂本光一無比滿足，堂本剛努力擠出幾個字後又不小心嬌嗔出聲。

「聽少爺說想吃冰，我可是特別去超商把每一款都買了一個才過來，」舔拭著還沒融化的冰淇淋，用凍紅的舌頭從白皙圓潤的胸膛往下描繪，經過肚臍時打了個轉再往下「可是少爺不好好吃呢～」 

堂本光一埋怨的口吻讓堂本剛好氣又好笑，出差回來一下飛機就打電話給他，告訴光一自己先回一趟奈良老家，隔天再回去。沒想到堂本光一就不開心了，為了哄他告訴他做完家事再過來，然後看到機場廣告牆上的冰淇淋廣告脫口而出想吃冰，就變成眼前這付德性。

「哪有！」瞪著飽含水氣的圓眸，堂本剛委屈。

滿身疲憊回來，洗完澡待在臥室等著堂本光一帶吃的來，沒想到人是來了、也帶吃的來了，是一袋各種口味的冰，原本心裡一陣感動，卻在吃冰後變了樣。  
  
「少爺吃冰的神情太誘惑人了...」微張的三角小嘴吸吮著冰棒，不時伸出粉嫩舌尖追逐快滴下的水珠，晶瑩的雙眸無邪氣看著自己，還十分慵懶的穿著和服斜躺著「得教您如何正確吃冰...」

於是還沒吃完的冰棒被堂本光一奪走，迅速咬了幾口後把自己的和服敞開，硬是壓在自己身上，啃咬著頸項還不夠，還欺負起了胸前兩點。  
  
「嗚...不要...」炙熱的下身突然被含住，冰涼的口腔帶給下身與平常不同的感受，堂本剛不知所措，只能將手指穿過堂本光一的髮間摩娑。

「不舒服嗎？」

「不知道...」

擔心會不會太過刺激，堂本光一邊嘗試邊注意堂本剛的反應，嘴巴上說不要的人身體卻很誠實，硬挺的下身流出透明液體、後面的小穴一開一合邀請著，更明白的說，如果堂本剛覺得不舒服，不會露出失神的表情，還將手指放入自己口中吸吮出聲。

「少爺，我跟幾位女傭先過去大小姐住處一趟，明天才回來。」坂本管家不知何時站在紙門後，畢恭畢敬的交代行程。

堂本剛被突然響起的聲音嚇得顫抖，用腳推了下堂本光一胸膛，示意他先停止。

「少爺？」

「好，我知道了，幫我跟姐姐打個招呼。」趁堂本光一停下動作時趕緊回答，堂本剛努力克制輕飄飄的嗓音。

「啊對了坂本管家，有堂本家政夫在，讓宅裡其他傭人先回去休息吧，不用擔心我了。」 

「是的少爺。」

聽到坂本管家離開的腳步聲，堂本剛頓時鬆懈下來，這給了堂本光一有機可趁。

「啊～」空虛的後穴被冰涼的舌頭入侵，堂本剛不禁抬起腰部，看著堂本光一雙手箍住自己大腿，圓潤的臀部才想往後逃就馬上被抓回原位。

「扣醬...」帶著哭腔小聲喊著，卻誠實追逐快感，輕輕擺動起腰。  
「少爺怎麼了？嗯？」抬起頭對上泫然欲泣的表情，沒有停下口部動作，堂本光一深邃的雙眸挑釁似的盯著堂本剛。

「不要、不要這樣...」平常的扣醬很溫柔的，嗚嗚嗚，說不要就會停下的，嗚嗚嗚，為什麼今天這麼壞。

堂本剛不知道因為那通視訊電話讓堂本光一做了改變，從原本服侍他、寵著他，到想要開發更多不同的他，將他染上自己的顏色。

「好的少爺，我們換個方式吧。」

將身體軟綿綿的人扶起、讓他坐在自己腰部，堂本剛無力反抗只能任由擺布，和服衣不蔽體散亂著，見堂本光一緩緩躺下，心裡有股不祥的預感。

「少爺出差一趟應該沒時間健身吧...」躺著的人雙手枕在後腦勺、好整以暇看著自己，狹長的眼眸帶著笑意，故意往上擺腰觸碰敏感的下身「我們先做3組深蹲好嗎。」 

腦袋一片空白，這人在說什麼？！

堂本光一看著愣住的堂本剛有些於心不忍，伸手握住他的手，帶到臀部將臀瓣往兩邊撥開。

「扣醬...嗚...」這人是來真的！堂本剛被迫的試著自己將堂本光一炙熱的硬挺吞入，好不容易適應入侵，就被突如其來的挺入驚呼出聲。

「啊───」

「少爺不是說自己不嬌氣嗎？」看著因情欲染紅的身軀，堂本光一懶洋洋的開口「3 組深蹲快點。」

「一、一下...」努力坐起，卻因大腿力氣不夠只能緩緩起身，過程感受碩大的傘部緩慢磨蹭著甬道，痛苦並快樂著。

在堂本光一快要離開堂本剛時，堂本剛自己又坐了下去，完成一次深蹲動作。

「吱呦很棒喔～」溺愛的眼神看著眼前努力的人，姿勢很正確，運動過程甬道不時縮緊，欲迎又還很舒服。

「來，手環著胸前，訓練用大腿的力量。」

原本雙手還能支撐在堂本光一身上，現在不被允許了，但堂本剛還是乖巧的照做，他也明顯感受到體內的堂本光一因自己的動作更加興奮而漲大。  
  
「幫、幫我，快點～」

做沒幾次深蹲就明顯不行了，堂本光一也捨不得讓他繼續吊著，決定幫他釋放。

「吱呦好棒～乖寶寶有獎勵喔～」握住一直沒被慰藉的分身，堂本光一熟練套弄著，不時加重力道握住。

「啊啊啊～給我～扣醬～」

已經不知道該怎麼辦了，加速用力擺動腰肢，後穴努力吞吐碩大，雙手不自覺愛撫起自己胸前敏感處，沒多久便在堂本光一的手中釋放。

把得到滿足後無力癱軟的人抱住翻身，堂本光一壓在他身上，雙手十指緊扣，下身用力挺入再帶出，雙唇交纏分享喘息，最後狠狠撞入深處後釋放。

「哈哈......」

兩人在榻榻米上粗喘著，堂本剛身上一片狼藉，到處都是吻痕跟咬痕，大腿還不時顫抖，在堂本光一退出身體後，艷紅的穴口濃郁的愛液潺潺流出。

「吱呦～」已經沒有力氣去推開往自己肩窩蹭的人，聽他喊著自己名字撒嬌。

「扣醬...我餓了...」下飛機後到現在都還沒進食，在消耗大量體力的運動後，肚子一陣空虛。

「欸～不是剛吃飽嗎～」食指輕輕掃過收縮的穴口，果然引來一陣哼唧。

「哼哼...快去煮飯！」

再這樣下去要被折磨死了，堂本剛踢了堂本光一一腳，這才讓黏在身上的人依依不捨離開。  
「還有那袋冰淇淋也是...」

「啊───！」

來不及挽救了，已經化成一攤水，堂本光一趕緊起身穿好衣服收拾，心想著這榻榻米不便宜啊…

「你準備一輩子在堂本家做苦工吧！」堂本剛躺著不時用腳輕踢擦拭著榻榻米的堂本光一，宛如壞老闆般惡狠狠警告他。

「嗯，都姓堂本了，剛才也真辛苦我。」

「走開！臭流氓！」

摀住羞紅的臉，短期間堂本剛不敢說想吃冰了。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

堂本剛罕見的在公司寫起書法。

丸山秘書下午進辦公室取走已審閱的文件，趕緊將此資訊分享給安田家政夫，這代表堂本剛現在心情極度不好，估計是跟上午財務報告有關，堂本集團海外擴張預算竟然比預計高出30%。  
  
抿著唇專心一志，審視紙上寫下的【心】字，渴驥奔泉的字跡不像平常的自己；從小練習書道被教導要心平氣和，即使是最調皮的年紀堂本剛也能乖巧恬靜坐在書房練字，曾被指導書道的老師稱讚書法如錐畫沙。而字如其人，堂本剛本來就不愛顯露鋒芒。  
  
拿起擱在硯台上的墨條磨墨，是出自古梅園的聖煙，寫出來的字細緻濃墨純黑，是最近堂本剛喜歡的顏色，跟那人深邃瞳孔一樣，深黑卻濃豔。

看著清澈的水漸漸磨成墨汁，堂本剛思緒飄向那天回奈良與坂本管家的對話。  
\--  
「扣醬明天也會來陪我玩嗎？」

身為家中最小的孩子，大六歲的姐姐不會陪自己玩，在家族擁簇下，堂本剛很少有機會接觸同齡的孩子，也因此心智比同齡還成熟也更敏感。他知道大人總是很忙，所以不吵不鬧，也知道姐姐學習才藝上學很辛苦，所以不隨便打擾，而疼愛自己的管家與傭人們都有工作要忙，不可以隨便要求他們陪自己玩耍。  
然而堂本剛終究是五歲的小孩，幼小的內心渴望有同齡玩伴一起玩耍。

「唔…」扣醬站在甜點櫃前面挑選蛋糕，怎麼看起來都一樣不好吃。

「扣醬！」沒得到回應，堂本剛有點焦急，伸手跩了扣醬衣擺，奶聲奶氣喊著。

「我不知道啊，要問我爸爸。」回過頭來看著比自己矮兩公分的小糰子瞪著圓滾滾的水汪汪雙眼，扣醬有點不知所措搔著頭。

「現在去問！」說完便要把人往回拖走。

「欸…你還沒選呢…」

「要有草莓的那個！」

被拉扯著衣擺的扣醬露出傻笑，經過這幾次的相處，他知道小糰子點草莓蛋糕是為了他，甜點苦手的扣醬在第一次相處時差點沒把蛋糕吃完，只把裡面的草莓吃光，所以堂本剛後來都只點有草莓的甜點，將上面的草莓分給扣醬。  
  
「剛君怎麼了？」堂本醫生今天仍舊溫和，不像之前其他醫生總是問東問西，害他一直想起落水的事情。

「堂本醫生…」不過堂本剛還是有些怯弱，不安的小腳尖彼此靠攏，左手還跩著扣醬得衣擺，低著頭嘟起嘴巴思考怎麼開口比較好。

「老爸，吱呦他...」

「扣醬，讓剛君自己說。」打斷搶著開口的兒子，堂本醫生從椅子上起來，蹲在堂本剛面前看到他憋紅的臉，耐心十足詢問：「剛君別擔心，有什麼想法都可以說出來喔。」 

「哇───」突然大哭起來，從小到大沒有人問過自己想法，大人們總是把最好的都給他，卻沒有問過他要不要，可是他又不敢說。

「臭老爸，你幹嘛惹他哭啦！」扣醬心急如焚，從短褲口袋裡拿出媽媽出門前折好還香噴噴的手帕替堂本剛擦淚。

「吱呦不哭齁～」豆大的眼淚怎麼也擦不完，怎麼哄也無法讓小糰子停止哭泣，最後扣醬也抱著堂本剛哭起來。

坂本管家在旁邊看到這幕突然心疼，雖然小少爺自小就很懂事，但也只是個小孩，在醫院待這麼久也不吵不鬧，要不是無意間發現枕頭是濕的，也不會知道他內心竟然埋了這麼多情緒。

「扣醬，你怎麼也跟著哭起來了。」堂本醫生覺得好氣又好笑，帶兒子來原本就是希望治療過程有同齡玩伴可以使療程更順暢，沒想到兒子竟然對堂本剛超級上心，每次回家就是吵著下次也要一起去。

「堂本…醫生…」抽搭也努力想把話說完「扣醬...扣醬...」 

抹著臉上的眼淚，又指著站在旁邊哭泣的扣醬，在堂本醫生眼神鼓勵下終於把想說的話說完。

「明天…還想一起玩…」  
\--  
聽完坂本管家敘述，老實說堂本剛一點記憶也沒有，如果真要說五歲左右的記憶，他只記得問過一個漂亮的小女孩長大後要不要嫁給他，她也說好。  
然後就沒有然後了。  
  
叩叩－  
  
「進來。」

收起桌上又寫好的字，堂本剛將毛筆擱在一旁，抬頭看見自家家政夫出現。

「少爺，午餐不小心多做了，便順路送過來了。」

「噗，你必須多順路才能送到中之島～」

「少爺洗個手就可以用餐了。」

不理會堂本剛的吐槽，堂本光一從藤編籃子裡取出淺藍格紋餐巾鋪在玻璃桌上，取出白瓷餐盤與銀製刀叉，再將保溫盒取出、撕開錫箔紙圓形瓷器裡裝著熱騰騰的南瓜焗烤，香味四溢。  
  
「這熱量很高耶。」嘴角噙著笑，看堂本光一行雲流水擺盤，堂本剛坐到沙發上拿起刀叉，難得對熱量斤斤計較的人會做焗烤。

「最近少爺有認真健身，這點熱量三組深蹲就能抵銷的。」

「嘖！」

堂本光一依舊不搭理堂本剛的調侃，自顧自得泡起紅茶，還帶了蜂蜜來，一起放到桌上。

南瓜焗烤得香氣使堂本剛食指大動，挖一口正要放入口中就被抓住手。

「小心燙。」說完就對著熱騰騰的南瓜吹氣。

「這樣不就都吃到你口水了…」還是將南瓜放入口中，不好意思的小聲嘀咕。

「少爺不喜歡嗎？」捧著鼓滿食物的臉，將吻落在咀嚼嘟起的唇上。

「啊～這裡是公司！」公私分明的人皺起臉怒視堂本光一，看起來就像是高舉雙手威嚇警告敵人的小熊貓，很可愛。

「少爺慢慢吃，我有多帶些餅乾，先拿去給丸山秘書。」  
\--  
「堂本先生，那個...可以把南瓜焗烤的食譜也給我嗎？」丸山秘書靈敏的鼻子早就聞到濃濃南瓜香味，接過餅乾後鼓起勇氣開口。

「是安田要的嗎？」

「不是不是，是我自己想做來吃。」他幹嘛幫安田要食譜，安田又不會為自己做飯。

「好，我待會把食譜寫給你。」說完轉身回辦公室去。  
\--

富饒興味盯著堂本光一寫下的食譜，字如其人英挺帥氣。堂本光一用餘光看到堂本剛咬著叉子神情流露讚嘆，忍不住吞了口口水。

南瓜要先蒸軟，再將平底鍋放上油開火，洋蔥跟磨菇下去翻炒後再加入奶油與南瓜，等奶油溶化後關小火灑些小麥粉攪拌均勻，倒入牛奶跟鹽巴以及堂本光一早起製作的高湯。

「欸～為什麼把高湯畫掉了。」堂本剛歪著頭看堂本光一將紙上寫好的步驟被劃掉，又重新拿出紙寫。

「因為那是為你做的，」頭也不抬重新寫下步驟「只有你能吃。」 

堂本剛內心一陣春風吹拂，百花盛開。

食材大致上混合煮好後加入黑楜椒少許跟新鮮的迷迭香，便裝入瓷器中，灑上帕瑪森起司粉跟莫札瑞拉起司絲，放入烤箱烘烤。

「這道食譜不要給丸山了。」奪走寫好的食譜，堂本剛突然有種不想讓別人也吃到堂本光一費心思為自己做的料理。

「好，那我寫個南瓜沙拉食譜給他。」堂本光一一貫寵溺的望著堂本剛笑著。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

站在大阪海遊館外的鯨魚浮雕下的人散發著生人勿近得氣場，偶爾有小孩指著他，立刻被父母摀著嘴抱走。  
  
堂本剛慢悠悠走過去的路上看著這樣的戲碼上演兩三次，不禁掩著嘴笑起來，那人全身黑衣運動服，還帶著墨鏡跟把一半臉都遮起來的黑色漁夫帽，任誰看都會覺得是容疑者好嗎。

「先生不好意思，能請您出示一下證件嗎？」

「欸？」

沒想到會遇到警察盤查，堂本光一溫順拿出口袋裡的皮夾，取出證件交給警察。旁邊幾個小家庭圍觀，不時指指點點，不忘將小孩緊緊抱在懷裡。

「光一，怎麼了？」事態好像有點偏離發展，堂本剛忍住笑意快步走過去，拍了下發愣的人的肩膀。

「警察先生不好意思，請問發生什麼事情了嗎？」邊從胸口西裝內襯掏出名片夾，取出張名片遞給盤問的警察「我是堂本剛，這位是我朋友。」 

「喔～好的，這邊親子比較多，光一先生全黑的裝扮可能會嚇到小朋友。」警察將證件交還給堂本光一，並將名片也還給堂本剛，給予溫柔的提醒後離開。

「吱呦是不是在旁邊看很久了…」見警察走遠、觀眾散去後，堂本光一低著頭小聲說。

欸？沒想到會聽到漁夫帽下傳來委屈的聲音，堂本剛有些錯愕，心底一股愛憐油然而生。

「怎麼可能，我剛到看到一群警察圍著你就趕緊過來了。」把漁夫帽取下，揉一揉被壓扁的髮絲，像是哄小孩般「墨鏡拿下來，讓我看看你好看的眼睛。」 

堂本光一拿他沒轍，只能照辦，拿掉墨鏡後瞇起眼睛適應外界陽光，然後羞怯的垂下雙眸。正確來說，堂本光一不喜歡出門，以往除了讀書、社團就是回家，最喜歡窩在家裡打電動，所以到外面世界就像驚弓之鳥，巴不得建立結界把自己隔絕。

「走吧！」差點就要順勢牽起他的手，在觸碰到指尖時，堂本剛瞬間像是無事般側過身往前走。

\--  
進到海遊館的堂本剛就像是小朋友一樣，開心的直奔服務台看餵食秀時間表，在入口要經過一小段海底隧道時，張著圓滾滾的眼睛緊跟著游來游去的魚擺動，驚嘆而微張的三角小嘴不時輕嘆，堂本光一就跟在他後方一步的距離，偷偷拿出相機拍下美好的畫面。

「等等我們先去看海獅餵食～」站在手扶梯上哼著小調，堂本剛很開心，來到海遊館看海洋生物是他最喜歡的事情，從小父母很少有時間能陪自己，有記憶的第一次出遊就是到海遊館，看他喜歡的魚。

「好，你想看的都看。」堂本光一很慶幸堂本剛看起來不再怕水，看來童年的陰影應該已經過去了。

看完海獅餵食，緊接著換企鵝、長鼻浣熊，還被堂本光一吐槽為什麼長鼻浣熊會出現在海遊館裡面，堂本剛只是拉著他一直笑，開心的在不同區域穿梭。

「怎麼辦…」

接下來是水獺跟海豚的餵食秀，偏偏是同時間，堂本剛很猶豫，皺著臉嘟著嘴站在走道上搖擺不定。

「先看海獺好不好？」指著走到外挑高的半開放式空間，彷彿在叢林間還能聽見流水聲「海獺比較遠，我們先看，下午再去看海豚好嗎？」 

「嗯！」露出小虎牙燦爛的笑了，這瞬間覺得有堂本光一在真好。

堂本光一依舊走在堂本剛身後一步，感受他喜悅的小步伐，從側臉就能看到愉悅揚起的微笑，他想要守護這樣純真的堂本剛，希望他永遠都能這麼開心。

\--  
「好啦，動物吃完了，換你要吃什麼呢？」點了點還趴在欄杆上看著海獺的人的鼻子。

「唔...」盯著海獺覺得牠們好可愛～看起來悠閒的躺在水上。

「吃冰淇淋好不好？」湊到耳邊輕聲說。

「不要！」馬上摀住耳朵臉紅的轉過頭，看堂本光一滿臉寵溺的微笑，堂本剛心想完蛋了，要被眼前的大哥哥拐走了。

「呵呵～樓下景觀咖啡廳有賣鯨鯊冰淇淋喔～」深知堂本剛想到了什麼，但這時後就是要一本正經，堂本光一查過了，海遊館景觀咖啡廳風景美又有賣小吃飲料，還能坐著休息看海景，重點是在室內不用出去吹風曬太陽。

聽到鯨鯊冰淇淋堂本剛眼神又睜亮了，立刻拉著堂本光一衣袖就要往下走。

到了景觀咖啡廳，雖是平日卻也有幾個小家庭帶小孩來海遊館參觀，兩個大男人拿著一隻鯨鯊冰淇淋找了個角落的位置坐下，趁堂本剛開心吃著冰淇淋，堂本光一攤開在服務台拿的所有館內跟附近的簡介，搜索中餐要吃什麼。

「丼飯？」

「不要。」

「拉麵？」

「會胖。」

「炸雞漢堡？」

「…」用力往堂本光一每周都會保養擦拭的黑球鞋上踩下去，見他依舊面不改色微笑，堂本剛心想該不會是義肢吧…

「蛋包飯？」

「好，北極星的嗎？」探頭看了下簡介，嗯，是北極星的沒錯。

「那等你把冰吃完。」拿了張衛生紙擦拭沾到冰淇淋的嘴角。

「fufufu～我又不是小孩子～」被堂本光一的舉動暖得有點害羞，堂本剛不好意思的笑著嬌嗔。

「在我心裡，你永遠是那個小男孩。」

向著陽光的堂本剛在聽到堂本光一輕輕說這句話時抬頭，發現陽光照得他看不清堂本光一的臉，但現在堂本光一的表情一定很溫柔吧！  
眼睛被陽光照射到刺痛想流淚，他只好仰著頭用力眨眨眼，等待想流淚的衝動過去。  
\--  
今天的行程很簡單，堂本集團春季固定找一天舉辦運動會，堂本總裁慣例露個臉就跑了，於是閒著沒事做的堂本剛把休假窩在房間打電動的堂本光一叫出來，心血來潮想去海遊館逛逛。

接到電話的堂本光一只好迅速梳洗打扮後從別墅出發，搭電車帶著睡意搖搖晃晃前往海遊館。

中餐吃完後兩人又進入海遊館，欣賞了堂本剛心心念念的海豚餵食秀，海豚很可愛很靈動，還會游到堂本剛面前讓他問堂本光一海豚跟他比誰較可愛。

中層的海底世界走廊光線較暗，配上溫和的背景音樂，堂本光一將堂本剛帶到玻璃前坐下，有時候一晃出現的鯊魚引起附近小孩驚呼，堂本光一悄悄把手覆蓋在堂本剛放在椅子上的左手，用拇指輕輕撫摸。

明明連最親密的行為都做過了，如今穿著整齊的兩人才手指交疊就萬分害羞，堂本剛遲疑了下，把頭靠到堂本光一右肩上，兩人任由魚兒在眼前游來游去，心思卻都放在身邊人身上。

「小時候我落水過。」微弱的光線照不到堂本剛的神情，輕柔的聲音像是在說別人的事情一樣。

「後來我不記得五歲前發生的事情，」感覺到覆蓋在自己手上的手掌微微顫抖，堂本剛繼續說「也不記得被救起後發生了什麼。」 

「唔…」堂本光一不知道該說些什麼，乾澀的喉頭發出細微聲音。

「我們走吧。」沉默良久，堂本剛抽出手起身，順著指標走了。

不打擾堂本剛認真欣賞魚類，堂本光一始終跟在身旁，好幾次堂本剛停下腳步的時後還不小心撞上他，滿臉歉意的跟他道歉，堂本剛卻是笑笑的說沒關係。

最後來到了堂本光一最期待的一區，海豹。

「欸～看不出來光一是喜歡這種的～」摀著嘴光明正大朝著堂本光一笑。

「不、不行嗎！」被笑的人也不生氣，只是臉上浮起兩片紅雲，依舊興致滿滿的走到海豹面前，突然向小孩般喊著。

「啊啊－アラレちゃん～」像是發現什麼寶物般手足舞蹈，堂本剛被眼前小男孩般的堂本光一萌到，不自覺被吸引跟過去「ユキちゃん～」 

「fufufu～扣醬跟他們很熟呢～」堂本剛看到旁邊飼育員也笑容滿面，似乎不意外一位大帥哥突然畫風突變成天真小男孩。

「欸？！吱呦不知道嗎～」堂本光一很誇張的轉過頭來，一臉吃驚的看著堂本剛好像他說了什麼可怕的話「牠們還有出抱枕喔，等一下買兩隻回家！」 

「是喔～這麼有名喔～」趁堂本光一不注意，堂本剛拿出手機將他孩子氣的一面收藏起來。

「嗯！第一眼看到就覺得跟吱呦很像！」

蛤－不是吧！原本美好溫馨的氣氛嘎然停止，堂本剛正要開口說些吐槽的話，海豹卻像是聽得懂堂本光一說什麼似的，一個下潛游到他們面前送上大大微笑。

「啊～卡哇伊～」看著海豹又看向堂本剛，堂本光一笑的像個傻瓜一樣。

嘖，我最可愛好嗎！堂本剛心裡默默生氣。

\--  
逛完海遊館也夕陽西下了，堂本剛坐在海邊的台階上盯著眺望著海平面的美人魚，感覺一陣苦澀。

「吱呦吱呦～」堂本光一手拿著兩杯星巴克從台階上走下來，夕陽照射下穿著長版大衣的他，瞬間像是白馬王子般。

「扣醬，你覺得美人魚是不是很傻，」接過咖啡喝一口，吹久海風的身體回暖，微涼的手指搓著咖啡杯指尖發紅「用聲音去換一雙腿…」 

「嗯...我覺得她很勇敢...」喝了口咖啡含糊回應。

「是嗎，真不像扣醬會說的話呢。」嗯，我也覺得她很勇敢，如果是我，我應該沒有勇氣換。

「你也很勇敢喔，」突然間說出這句話使堂本剛內心一驚，難道剛才心裡所想的不小心說出來了嗎，看著堂本光一溫柔的眼神愣住「也許你忘了我，換來我們再次相遇呢。」 

趁太陽完全沒入海平面之下前，堂本光一吻上堂本剛顫抖的雙唇，是苦澀的咖啡味，還有一點鹹。

\--

回家後堂本光一反常沒有做飯，原因是在休假。

堂本剛餓著肚子隨便泡泡麵吃，吃完也不上樓，窩在客廳沙發上看著手機裡今天拍攝的照片，不時輕輕笑著。

廚房傳來煮著甜食的香氣，堂本剛靈敏的鼻子捕捉到香味，聞起來是紅豆。

「扣醬在煮什麼…」從後面抱住穿著圍裙的堂本光一，堂本剛將臉埋在他背部摩蹭，軟綿綿的嗓音有些發抖。

「嗯…叫和式煮小豆佐香草冰淇淋餡蜜喔～」左手貼著環在自己腰上的手，哼起歌身體左右搖擺。

「聽起來好好吃喔～」縮緊抱在腰上的手，堂本剛克制著情緒，不知道為什麼，覺得好像有什麼快要失去。

「嘛～我煮得當然好吃！」突然自信爆棚，拍了拍堂本剛的手說「吱呦去煮個茶好嗎？看是紅茶還是麥茶還是綠茶都好。」 

堂本剛沒有移動，只是把下巴靠在堂本光一右肩上，等堂本光一疑惑的轉頭瞬間啵一聲親上側臉跑開。  
堂本光一摸著被偷襲的臉頰，珍惜的撫摸著。

「我開動了－」

碗裡呈著切成好入口的正方形寒天凍，中間擺放一勺餡蜜，在餡蜜旁緊靠一顆香草冰淇淋，豐盛的水果切片環繞，嗜甜的堂本剛在冰淇淋上將堂本光一準備的黑蜜緩緩淋下，黑色的糖漬沾到白色冰淇淋上，頓時形成黑白相間。

「好吃！」

堂本光一喝著熱茶，像是看海豹餵食秀一樣，露出寵溺笑容。

「你是不是覺得像是海豹餵食秀。」堂本剛瞪著圓眸，臉頰鼓鼓。

「沒、沒有。」停頓的半秒被抓包，堂本光一紅著臉不自然的飄開眼神。

「哼，」堂本剛狠狠踩了堂本光一赤裸的腳，見他吃痛縮回腳後一臉得意的說  
「我明明是小熊貓！」

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

堂本剛生日前夕父母特地從海外回日本團聚，從小到大都是如此，即使只有空一起吃頓飯。  
  
「今天我穿這件吧。」從衣櫃裡挑了件黑色西裝外就要套上，裡面依舊穿著平常的黑色T-shirt。

「喂！今天是跟我家人吃飯，不能穿好看點嗎！」說完便伸手抓住西裝外套將人猛拉過來，兩公分的身高差還是有的，堂本光一低頭看堂本剛修長的手指動手脫自己外套，往床上一扔，接著脫裡面的黑色T-shirt。

「少爺…我可以自己換…」看他接著慢條斯理解開上身襯衫扣子，堂本光一喉頭發緊，時不時望向牆上的時鐘，再半小時司機就要來接人了。

「以往怎麼沒見你嫌棄我服務呢。」脫掉襯衫往對方身上套，依舊不急不徐的幫他扣上扣子，扣到胸口時還故意把手覆蓋上去揉一下。

「…」以往的服務跟現在換衣服能相比嗎？堂本光一內心吶喊，可是不敢說出。

被穿上的黑色襯衫肩膀處有著光芒圖騰，像披肩垂掛著，堂本剛內心讚嘆自己的眼光，果然穿在堂本光一身上也是好看。

「少爺…」最後一顆扣子扣上，感受到套上的襯衫還有堂本剛脫下的餘溫，堂本光一內心有些喜孜孜。

「幹什麼…時間不夠的…」見堂本光一不安份的手往自己襲來，堂本剛閃身躲過胸口的突襲卻沒躲過另隻手將他圈入懷中，轉身就被壓在牆上。

「待會T-shirt套上就好，西裝外套穿上就可以出發了。」耳邊蠱惑呢喃果然引起堂本剛一陣顫抖，伸手將他皮帶扣解開，西裝褲便往下掉，露出螢光色線條的內褲。 

「吶，這邊不都準備好了嗎。」  
\--

口水沾濕手指小心翼翼往穴口裡推送，堂本剛背對著堂本光一手抓不到人，只好握拳抵在牆上，在手指侵入時習慣性把屁股撅起，好讓進入能順利些。  
後面傳來堂本光一解開褲頭拉開拉鍊的聲音，想到他今天穿著自己選的黃色小鴨貼身四角褲，堂本剛耳朵火熱，下半身不自覺扭動了下，意外的把手指更吞入。

「少爺好像很迫不及待呢…」將硬挺抵在穴口，伸手撫摸上身赤裸的雪白胸口，圓潤的胸脯因運動又大些了，手感極佳。

「快、快點…」瞄到牆上時鐘距離司機來只剩二十分鐘，看來待會是沒時間清理了「戴套…」 

「嗯？少爺不是喜歡我不戴嘛？」稍微將傘部往裡推擠，穴口立刻縮緊含住。

「啊──今晚不行內射啦！」轉過頭狠狠瞪著堂本光一，待會還要回家吃飯，他可不想下身一蹋糊塗的跟家人用餐。

「不會讓少爺出糗的，乖～」

將忍耐多時的硬挺一鼓作氣頂入，抵到敏感處時堂本剛忘情往後抬頭，夕陽照在那白皙的頸項，堂本光一吻上那頸部，小心不留下痕跡的親吻啃咬。

肉體交纏碰撞的聲響在臥室裡響起，染上紅暈的肌膚沁著薄汗，在夕陽照耀下閃閃發光。

「嗯～再快點～」左腳被抬起，這姿勢讓堂本光一能更加深入，頂弄著柔嫩的深處，讓堂本剛不再克制舒服的音節，自己伸手握住分身套弄。

右手環住堂本剛腰部固定，在銷魂的鼓勵聲下堂本光一加快速度進出，每次都狠狠頂在敏感處，直到將堂本剛帶到高潮，才在高熱吸吮的甬道中釋放。

叮咚－

正在調整呼吸的兩人被門鈴聲驚到，是司機提前五分鐘到達。

「快點...」身體有些無力，只能任由堂本光一還依依不捨的親吻自己，嘴唇都被親腫了還不放過。

「再親一下就好…」不理會堂本剛推著他，反正他是推不動的，手抵在胸膛的感覺還很好。

堂本剛內心翻了個白眼，待會肯定會被識破，不管了。便自暴自棄的擁吻。

叮咚－

又是門鈴聲，看來是時間到了。

正當堂本剛慌張找尋衣服套上，被填滿的後面卻潺潺流出愛液，羞憤的跺起小腳蹬著站在一旁一臉無事的堂本光一。

「少爺別生氣了。」

抱住微慍的人，堂本光一溫柔的用濕紙巾擦拭溢出的愛液，然後將某個東西塞進去。

「你！放了什麼！」西裝褲被往上拉，皮帶迅速扣起，堂本剛摸不到後面被塞了什麼，有些焦慮。

「放心，我怎麼會捨得您出糗呢。」

堂本光一笑著牽住堂本剛不安的手，往大門走去。

\--  
「堂本少爺，請上車。」

「咦？田中司機呢？」站在外頭的不是平常的田中司機，令堂本剛起疑。

「田中司機今天身體不舒服休假，所以我請安田來打工了。」打開後車門將堂本剛推上車，堂本光一也跟著坐上去。

「安田，地址知道吧？」

「放心已經輸入導航了，現在尖峰時刻可能有些塞車，盡量一小時半抵達。」

聽到安田的回答後，堂本光一將車內隔音隔板升起，不知什麼時後被貼上黑色隔熱貼紙，堂本剛瞪大眼睛看著旁邊瞇著狹長眼眸的人，害怕的往車門退後。

「少爺來，幫您清理乾淨喔～」

在駕駛坐的安田什麼也聽不到，也慶幸無法聽到，只是車子偶爾有些晃動而已，可能高速公路上風比較大吧。  
\--

「少爺您回來了。」

堂本剛紅著臉不發一語走進屋內，堂本光一跟在後頭跟坂本管家打招呼。

「吱呦啊～過來給媽媽看看～」走進飯廳許久不見的堂本夫人立刻起身走向兒子，將堂本剛轉了一圈，又捏了捏臉才抱住。

「呵呵，媽，還有別人在呢～」大他六歲的姐姐坐在位置上喝著茶，看弟弟滿臉通紅，肯定不是因為被媽媽抱吧。

「哎呀差點忘了，這位是光一吧！」堂本夫人放開兒子，面容和善眼神銳利看向站在一旁的堂本光一。

「嗯，他也姓堂本。」堂本剛摸了摸鬢角。

「堂本先生、夫人、大小姐您們好。今晚來打擾了。」像是沒看到他們眼神般，堂本光一禮儀周到打招呼。

「都坐下吧，坂本，可以上菜了！」堂本先生坐在主位上要大家坐下。

這一頓各懷心思的晚餐結束後，堂本剛被父親叫到書房談論公事，飯廳裡剩下堂本夫人優雅喝著花茶配羊羹。

「堂本醫生的公子都這麼大了啊。」

「夫人，您還記得我。」堂本光一放下手中的茶杯，微微欠身。

「嗯，後來你們一家搬到兵庫，你不是還有來找過剛一次嗎？」

當時堂本剛治療到一半便被堂本夫婦帶回奈良，因為公司周轉不靈期間被迫關掉的分公司有人心存不甘想傷害他們在醫院的兒子，便將人連夜帶回。

「是的，的確有這麼一回事，不過少爺並不記得我。」

「那你為何還不放棄呢？」盯著堂本光一波瀾不驚的臉孔，這孩子的確長得好看，可惜是男孩，堂本夫人語氣有些嚴厲。

「剛君不記得也好，我只是想做為他的助力，在他身邊幫助他而已。」

「如果你的離開對他就是最大的幫助呢。」

「那我會離開。」然後變得更強大再回來。

「呵呵～好，記住你這句話。」喝到一半的花茶涼了，香味也消逝殆盡，堂本夫人略微嫌棄的擺擺手要傭人撤走。

「我得提醒你，堂本集團是需要繼承人的。」堂本夫人起身要離開飯廳，站在門口時丟下句「有什麼要求可以跟我說，我會盡量滿足你。」 

門關上的聲音迴盪在堂本光一心底久久沒有散去。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

自從與家人聚餐後，兩人氣氛有些微妙改變，堂本光一仍舊盡心盡力打理家務，除了早晚餐，偶爾還會帶便當到公司給忙碌的堂本剛。  
晚上健身課程依舊，運動完會一起泡澡、睡前摟摟抱抱也沒少，只是每次對到堂本光一深情的眼神，總覺得好像帶點憂傷。

「少爺，調味料我都補充好了，放在櫥櫃裡。」

而且開始會交代一些細枝末節，明明他根本不需要知道。

「還有下周清掃公司會派人來打掃。」拿著自制表單，堂本光一戴著金邊眼鏡核對排程，他覺得有必要讓堂本剛參與一下。

「扣醬，這些事你處理就好，我完全信任你。」還在書桌前核對公司財務的堂本剛皺起眉頭，他不記得以前堂本光一會這樣。

「少爺多少還是要知道一下家裡的事情，才不會被誆騙。」將表單放入文件夾中，堂本光一內心嘆口氣，轉身離開書房。  
\--  
走在走廊上堂本光一看著這待了將近一年的房屋，有些地方可能需要安排重新油漆；還有花園水管前陣子壞了，雖然自己勉強修好還是需要請專業的工人來修理，不然再壞了堂本剛可能處理不來；以及客廳地毯該換新了，不只一次聽堂本剛抱怨花色太老舊，但他總是拿節省兩字告誡堂本剛。

「呵，不知道健身能不能堅持繼續呢…」堂本光一走到熟悉的廚房，開火煮起昆布柴魚高湯，照著手寫的食譜步驟進行。

關火高湯放涼，拿出煎茶茶葉用熱水泡開，將晚上沒吃完的鮭魚剝成小塊後擺在呈著半碗白飯上頭，灑上些許白芝麻跟海苔絲，等高湯溫度稍微冷卻後與煎茶以5：1比例混合，裝在茶壺裡，小碟子中裝著酸梅、醬菜、醃蘿蔔，全部放到餐盤上。  
上樓前又折回廚房，從冰箱拿出草莓優格。

叩叩－

「進來。」

「少爺吃點消夜吧。」

像是聽到什麼大消息似，堂本剛張大三角小嘴，剛才是說消夜嗎？  
看堂本光一不像是騙他，端著餐盤熟練的將碗盤放在小桌上，還有一個茶壺，是做了茶泡飯啊！

「今天怎麼有消夜？」無事獻殷勤必有詐，堂本剛摸了摸有些扁的肚子，終究沒有忍住食慾往沙發走過去。

「最近您吃得少，還常熬夜辦公，所以幫您準備了點食物。」

等堂本剛坐下後，拿起茶壺往飯淋上去，鮭魚淋上茶香更顯鮮味，堂本剛喝了一口湯後舔了舔嘴唇，迫不及待的拿起筷子將配料與高湯拌勻。

「有放山葵嗎？」剛才好像沒有一股嗆辣味，感覺少了點什麼。

「差點忘了，放在廚房我去拿。」剛才現磨的山葵被自己忘卻了，堂本光一快步下樓取來。

茶泡飯加入山葵後更添風味，沒多久碟子裡的配菜跟茶泡飯就被吃完了，堂本剛吃飽喝足靠在沙發上半瞇眼睛歇息，還有些意猶未盡的舔了舔嘴唇，甚至不小心打了個嗝。

「少爺還吃的下嗎？」指了指被剩下的草莓優格，堂本剛很想再吃，可是肚子已經飽了，便搖搖頭。

「扣醬你吃吧，你也辛苦。」有些睏的揉著眼睛。

撕開封膜，堂本光一拿起小湯匙小口吃著草莓優格，聽見堂本剛發出均勻的呼吸聲，應該是累到睡著了。  
將吃完的餐具收拾完再上樓，把睡在沙發上的堂本剛抱到臥房輕手輕腳放下，蓋好棉被確定他不會著涼後才離開。

\--  
堂本光一回到書房走到書桌前，擺著的是海外擴張案的財務報告，多筆不符合開銷的支出，但進行到一半的案子此時要換合作對象，前期投資花費肯定要不回來，對堂本集團會是二次傷害。只能換個方向了。

每筆開銷都是經過審核，步驟看起來沒有缺失，那就不會是堂本集團這邊的文件有問題了，只是要揪出內鬼是誰還需要一點時間。只怕時間不太夠。

「扣醬…」書房門被打開，是睡眼惺忪的堂本剛，整頭亂髮睡衣也零亂，手裡抓著在海遊館買的海豹抱枕，軟綿綿叫喚。

「少爺怎麼醒了？」剛才忘記整理小桌的堂本光一正拿著抹布擦拭著，看到堂本剛赤腳站在門邊，趕緊將自己的拖鞋脫下給他穿上。

「下雨了…」書房除了隔音窗還有加厚的隔音窗簾，堂本光一沒有察覺外面已經下雨來，打開窗簾剛好看到一道閃電劃破天際。

「好的好的，我馬上來，您等一下。」在堂本光一將手上工作加速完成時，堂本剛就拖著抱枕不論到哪裡都緊跟著堂本光一，直到回到臥室。

\--  
「好了，睡吧。」

再次將人安置到床上，拉起棉被蓋到鎖骨處，伸出右手讓他枕著，最後在額頭落下輕輕的吻。

「怕…」緊閉著雙眼，小聲顫抖的聲音在雷聲裡依然清晰可聞。

「不怕喔，尼桑在呢。」將堂本剛抱入懷中，讓他後背貼著自己胸膛，窩在他頸項低聲安撫著。

「尼桑…？」好像有點熟悉，感受著背後溫暖，抱著海豹抱枕，堂本剛漸漸睡去。

「嗯…吱呦的尼桑啊…」覺得眼睛有點模糊看不太清楚，閉上眼感受堂本剛安穩睡在懷裡，堂本光一努力克制不要太用力抱緊。

夢裡，堂本剛看到五歲的自己，從落水到醫院，再到遇見堂本醫生，以及那個最初坐在椅子上盯著水杯沉默的小男孩。  
失去的記憶像電影畫面般出現播放，大多數是沒有聲音的，直到一個漆黑的畫面，那天關東下起雷雨，轟隆隆的雷聲讓五歲的堂本剛很害怕，縮在床上哪裡都不敢去，連坂本管家哄他都沒有用。  
今天沒有堂本醫生的治療行程，可是病房的門被一個小身影推開，不顧身後還牽著他的母親甩開手就往床邊跑。

「吱呦、吱呦！」床上隆起白色小丘，坂本管家坐在床沿看到堂本光一出現有些吃驚。

堂本光一不管三七二十一，脫了鞋子就把棉被掀開小角鑽了進去，看到一顆縮得小小的糰子，頭埋在膝蓋間摀著雙耳哭泣著。

「坂本先生不好意思，我們知道今天沒有排程，但我先生說怕小少爺會害怕雷雨，所以便讓我帶兒子來看一下，真的很抱歉沒事先通知。」光一媽媽臉帶歉意，將特別準備的食物遞給坂本管家。

「堂本夫人別這麼說，謝謝您們特地趕來。」憂心忡忡看著床上的小丘，坂本管家接過物品後請堂本夫人借一步說話。

「吱呦不怕喔～」感覺到身邊有個小小的聲音響起，堂本剛稍微將手離開耳朵，想聽清楚。

「吱呦～有尼桑在喔～」

臉還掛著淚水的人轉過頭看到原本今天不會出現的人，原本哭累的嗓子又扯開大哭。

「欸！怎麼又哭了…不哭好不好…」掏出媽媽給他的小手帕，小心捧著圓滾滾的臉仔細擦著，每掉一顆眼淚就擦一顆。

「fufufu～扣醬是笨蛋…」又哭又笑又打嗝，堂本剛情緒緩和下來，看著手足無措為自己一顆一顆擦著眼淚的人，伸出手將他抱住。

「最喜歡尼桑了！」  
\--  
「唔...扣醬...」睡夢中摸索著床鋪，發現身後沒有人，堂本剛驚醒坐起身，開啟床頭的小燈，戴上眼鏡確認偌大的床鋪只有他一人。

「扣醬…」將椅子上準備掛著的外套穿上，踩著拖鞋往樓下走，雨勢雖然小多了，陰暗的天氣讓他不確定現在的時間。

「扣醬？」到處找不到人的堂本剛有點焦急，廚房也沒有，現在才早上六點，這種天氣能去哪裡。

「少爺怎麼醒了？」大門被打開，堂本光一闔起雨傘滿身濕漉，看到屋內燈火通明內心有些不安，走進便發現堂本剛正屈著腳把頭埋在膝蓋中。

「吱呦、吱呦怎麼了？」怕身上水氣沾濕他，堂本光一只敢搖晃堂本剛叫喚著。

「尼桑說好不會離開吱呦的呢！」

跟當年如出一轍的圓滾滾大眼睛湧著淚水，當時的嬰兒肥已經消去不少，卻還是圓潤的臉頰，扁著嘴將當年堂本光一沒作到的承諾化作哭訴撞擊著堂本光一的內心。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

「歡迎回家少爺！」

今天公司工作比較多，比平時晚半小時回到家的堂本剛，進門就看見家政夫站在玄關笑瞇瞇的等候。

「今天我們來開章魚燒派對如何～」

「唉...不要。」

「欸～道具都準備好了耶～」家政夫拿著一隻章魚造型的容器，麵糊會從章魚嘴流出來，看起來很有趣才買的…

「隨便弄個素麵還是咖哩飯吧。」從進門開始兩側太陽穴便隱隱作痛，中午也沒什麼吃，回到家還得面臨沒辦法馬上吃晚餐的困境。

「那我弄個乾拌素麵吧，咖哩太麻煩了，我看過食譜，步驟好繁雜啊…」家政夫  
垂頭喪氣抓著章魚往廚房走，聽說少爺今天案子終於完成了，便想開個章魚燒派對慶祝一下，卻被拒絕了。唉，身為大阪人，有什麼值得慶祝的事情就要開章魚燒派對啊～沒關係，下次還有機會！

堂本剛站在客廳沒說話，看著換了一年的地毯花色也開始厭惡了，原本舊的好像比較耐看，記得換掉後的舊地毯好像被送去保養，如今放在哪裡也不記得。  
牆壁也重新粉刷過、壁紙也煥然一新，還有餐廳的燈也換上自己想要很久的水晶燈，點亮時光彩奪目。

但這一切好像沒什麼意義了，至少堂本剛不在意了。

「少爺好了好了，趕快來用餐吧！」露出大大的微笑，跟那人淺淺的微笑不一樣；努力熱絡氣氛，也跟那人少話不一樣；家裡多了幾位傭人看似多了點人氣，卻比不上只有兩個人時的溫馨。

「那個、你就做到月底吧，下個月我得出差不在國內，暫時不用家政夫了。」吃了口素麵，即使是自己按照食譜步驟做出來的，味道也不一樣，更何況這位家政夫沒有完全按照食譜做。

「少爺…我是不是哪裡沒做好？」

「怎麼會呢，臨時要出差的，太晚通知你了，下個月薪水我會一併支付的。」耐著性子把晚餐吃完，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴便離開餐桌。

\--  
今天是家政夫堂本光一離職後滿一年。

堂本剛坐在偌大的床鋪上，抱著海豹抱枕眼神空洞。漆黑的房間只有月光照入，更顯冷清。

他回想起一年前的今天，堂本光一留下一份資料跟熱騰騰的早餐就走了。等他醒來走下來，餐桌上的早餐還是溫熱的，沒趕上他離開的時候。  
牛皮紙袋裡的資料是公司內鬼名單，佐藤部長的名字赫然在第一位，意外發現他利用私生子的名義在海外設立公司，與合作的伊藤集團配合，從中獲取利益。  
那份資料裡面還有詳盡的銀行往來證據跟照片，堂本剛將這些證據放在了佐藤部長面前，並請法務對這些人提起告訴。他不能忍受這些利用他的信任卻在背後挖空公司的行為，尤其佐藤部長在看到證據時一絲抱歉也沒有，只是冷冷笑著說

「堂本剛，沒想到你能查到這些資料。」

當然即使找出了內鬼，對於公司造成的損失也無法彌補，伊藤集團的合作一樣得繼續。正當堂本集團欲找出對策試圖與伊藤集團解約，便傳來伊藤集團財務爆發危機，海外的資金被凍結，金流被斷，國內周轉不靈，竟然直接被美國的船運公司併吞掉了。

後來雙方重新簽訂合作，給與堂本集團不錯的條件，堂本集團最終順利在海外成立了銀行分支，金流這塊拼圖終於拼上了。

「可是你去哪裡了…」連海豹抱枕都沒有帶走，兩隻海豹都留在床上每晚陪他入睡。

被女傭嫌髒的抱枕好幾次差點被拿去洗，堂本剛為此大發雷霆將女傭開除，後來便沒人敢動這兩隻抱枕。其實他是捨不得洗去抱枕殘留的香味，即使已經沒有堂本光一的味道。

他的尼桑終究還是離開了他，只是這一次，堂本剛沒有失去忘記共同的回憶。

\--  
「扣醬，走慢點好嗎，喂！扣醬！」紐約華爾街街頭，長瀨一手抓著熱狗堡一手抓著公事包，長腿邁開幾步試圖跟上堂本光一步伐。

「晚點再吃會餓死嗎？」沒有停下腳步，口氣略帶嫌棄。

穿著正式西裝的兩人穿梭人潮，走進華爾街一棟歷史稍久的大樓，抵達最頂層董事會辦公室，一同推門進去。

「正如董事會決議，將於下個月初正式將長瀨先生跟堂本先生調職回日本東京，擔任日本公司的總裁與董事一職。」

站在圓桌旁的秘書拿著文件朗誦，坐在圓桌旁的董事們紛紛鼓掌，散會後董事們與新晉日本公司職位的兩人親暱寒喧，順帶邀請他們一同前往晚上慶祝酒會。

「堂本先生，我女兒年紀跟你差不多，周末來我家聚聚順便介紹你們認識一下。」其中一位董事熱情邀約。

「TOM，我們家光一已經有對象了，不如介紹給我吧～」長瀨趕緊過來摟住堂本光一肩膀，將話題引到自己身上。

「喔～那真是太可惜了～哈哈哈哈～」拍了下兩人肩膀，董事笑著轉身與其他人聊天去。

「呿，怎麼不介紹給我啊！」長瀨有些心裡不平衡，大家都急著把女兒姊妹介紹給堂本光一，怎麼都不介紹給他呢…

「算了吧，如果是我也不想介紹給你。」看長瀨一臉吃鱉的樣子，堂本光一露出一抹久違的微笑。

漫長的一年終於結束了。  
\--  
「丸山，距離會場還有多遠？」

塞在車陣中已經四十分鐘了，依然不見交通有疏通的意思，堂本剛因為長途飛行時差還沒調過來，疲憊又沒怎麼吃，胃開始不舒服。

「總裁，如果用走的也要二十分鐘才會抵達。」地圖上是怎麼顯示的，雖然現在可能用走的還比較快。

「那我們用走的吧。」打開車門下車，外頭的空氣比悶在車子裡好多了，人聲鼎沸生機蓬勃，這就是紐約嗎。

「扣醬，你真的要先離開嗎？」端著雞尾酒不停與會場中女士拋媚眼的長瀨，趕緊攔著要離開會場的堂本光一。

「我想先回去收拾行李。」看了下手錶時間，還沒到七點半。

「呿、你也才幾件衣服，哪裡需要收拾什麼行李，」將喝完的酒杯放到經過的服務生盤子上「就當陪我喝一杯囉～嗯？」 

拗不過長瀨，堂本光一答應再留一會，長瀨趕緊去吧檯拿了兩杯馬丁尼，與堂本光一碰杯慶祝。

「想過回去後要怎麼做嗎？」喝了口酒，長瀨終於把問題問出口了，堂本光一自然知道他在說什麼。

「還不確定…也許他不會想見我…」盯著馬丁尼小聲嘟囔。

而長瀨則嚇了一跳，沒見過這麼沒自信的親友，那個天上天下無敵的堂本光一在提到感情竟然畏畏縮縮的。

「就去見一面吧！都掛在心上這麼久了，」充當起戀愛教師的長瀨開始滔滔不絕「扣醬，感情有時候就是要臉皮厚點，挽回人要死纏爛打…」 

在爵士背景音樂襯托下，堂本光一完全沒有聽進長瀨的苦口婆心，將最後一口馬丁尼喝完放在一旁空桌上，準備要離開會場。

「先生您好，請問有攜帶邀請函嗎？」門口的接待生畢恭畢敬遵守著職責。

「這裡。」丸山秘書迅速從西裝內襯口袋裡拿出燙金的邀請函。

「謝謝。日本堂本集團，堂本剛先生，歡迎您蒞臨，裡面請。」

堂本光一看見了從門口進來的人面容有些疲憊憔悴，那個原本圓潤的臉龐變瘦了點，穿著剪裁合身西裝讓身材看起來結實多了，然而亮晶晶的圓眸卻覆蓋層灰。  
那個因自己沒遵守不離開他的承諾，而不只一次傷心哭泣著要找他的堂本剛。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

夏天的日本真是熱，東京大樓林立且到處都是人潮，堂本光一扯了扯領口有股窒息的感覺。

已經回到日本第二周了，公司事務基本上由長瀨總裁處理，自己就是一名董事，很悠閒。公司幫他們安排的住所在六本木雙子樓，偌大的樓層一個人住顯得空泛蒼白，即使他把七彩的按摩浴缸裝在浴室，晚上泡在浴缸裡看著窗外五光十色，更顯得孤苦伶仃。

那天晚上的紐約夜景也跟現在差不多，大樓看出去霓虹閃爍斑斕炫目，堂本光一躲在會場陽台，按壓著左胸口努力克制噪動的心跳，不時窺看室內會場，見堂本剛正優雅穿梭人群間，舉止大方進退得宜的交際著。

「光一先生不覺得自己的行為很像跟蹤狂嗎。」隔著牆，雖然沒看到人但熟悉的聲音讓堂本光一馬上意識到是丸山秘書，大意了，沒有注意到他竟然不在堂本剛身旁。

「丸山秘書不需要跟著總裁旁邊服務嗎。」摸索著西裝外套口袋內的香菸，現在急需抽一根冷靜，菸是找到了，打火機卻怎麼摸也摸不到。

「吶。」丸山秘書拿出一個打火機遞過去。

「謝謝。」深呼口氣，把所有鬱悶跟思念隨著白煙一同呼出，消失在紐約。

「那個…堂本總裁他…」

「一切安好你不是知道嗎。」依舊倚靠在牆邊，沒有走到陽台。「幾乎每天安田都會把消息透露給你，沒收到嗎。」 

「我…」語塞，的確，安田每天都會寄封郵件給自己，更新堂本剛的近況。

「商業聯姻也失敗了，」小心翼翼注意總裁的動向，丸山秘書手裡端着兩杯飲料，準備隨時過去救場「原因不用我再說吧。另外，年初堂本大小姐結婚了。」 

「嗯，我有收到消息。」堂本光一自然知道堂本剛姐姐結婚的消息，她還特地請人連絡了自己，告訴他不用再擔心了。

「不跟我們總裁打個招呼嗎？」從堂本剛稍微環視周邊發現堂本剛可能開始起疑心了，丸山秘書準備走回去。  
「先、先不要吧...我還沒準備好要說什麼...」菸快抽完了，情緒依然高漲著，他沒有把握見到堂本剛能說出完整的話。

「呵呵～說我愛你如何？」丸山秘書把臉轉向堂本光一笑了下「開玩笑的，告訴你，你惹我們總裁傷心，我不會幫你的。」 

說完丸山秘書便端着飲料往堂本剛方向走，堂本光一趁空隙離開陽台往門口溜走，回頭瞧見丸山秘書只著陽台不知道跟堂本剛說什麼，只見堂本剛睜大眼睛往陽台去，堂本光一趕緊加快腳步低頭離開。

吭噹－

不小心撞到端着空杯的服務生，瞬間酒杯灑了一地，堂本光一道歉將人拉起，繼續逃向門口。

堂本剛顯然沒聽見這個小騷動，他的注意力都放在陽台上，快步前進。

「扣醬！扣醬你要走了啊？」長瀨正在吧台與金髮碧眼的美人攀談，瞧見堂本光一像是作賊心虛似的逃走，扯開嗓子大喊。

扣醬？只差一步就走出陽台，堂本剛似乎聽見有人喊扣醬，回頭往會場望去，沒多少亞洲臉孔，也沒看見朝思暮想的人，也許是自己聽錯了吧…

「欸～真的是帝國大廈耶～還打著紅色燈光～」站在陽台吹著風清醒些，接過丸山秘書遞過來的氣泡飲料，堂本剛倚靠在欄杆上欣賞紐約夜景。

「沒騙您吧，剛才發現這邊看的到帝國大廈，就趕快通知您了。」可惜慢了一步，不然還有更好看的，丸山秘書沒把心裡話說出來，依舊掛著職場微笑。

「丸山，你覺得他也在這裡嗎？」

「總裁您說誰？」

「fufufuf～沒事，我喝多了別放心上。」盯著丸山處變不驚的臉，堂本剛覺得有時候他看不透丸山，甚至猜想過他怎麼會進入堂本集團成為自己秘書。

丸山內心此刻焦慮，幸好堂本剛沒繼續問下去，不然他可能就要全盤托出了。

「走吧，快點結束應酬回去飯店睡覺吧。」也許在夢裡就能見到堂本光一了吧。

\--  
「扣醬是我！」對講機螢幕上出現長瀨的一顆眼睛，剛吃完晚餐洗好澡的堂本光一面無表情接起對講機。

「怎麼了？」

「你有沒有多的筷子？我忘了買了！」

「喔稍等一下。」

過沒多久門打開一小縫，長瀨還來不及看玄關一眼門便又關上，手裡握著兩雙筷子，是夫婦筷。

「扣醬！你這是嘲笑我啊！我一個人要夫婦筷幹嘛啊！」在門口大喊著，面對深鎖的大門，長瀨也只能悻悻然拿著筷子抱著感恩的心離去。

已經連續吃好幾天納豆炒飯加煎餃了，這很不像堂本光一會吃的料理，碳水化合物加碳水化合物。卻也說不上為什麼會做這道料理，可能是因為堂本剛有陣子愛吃納豆，什麼食物都想放入納豆試試看，所以自己才會在炒飯裡加入納豆吧。至於餃子，是有次做給堂本剛吃，看他塞滿嘴眼神閃亮，吃完還意猶未盡舔著雙唇吵著下一餐還要餃子，所以才會給自己也煎幾顆煎餃，想感受堂本剛吃到的感受。

不知道堂本剛有沒有好好吃飯？ 闔上手繪食譜，這是堂本光一的習慣，把每次做的料理食材步驟都手寫記下，還會附上插畫，當時是為了留給堂本剛看，讓他能做出與自己料理時一樣的味道。

站在廚房看著剛才打開隨便拿一雙筷子給長瀨的抽屜，裡面放著堂本光一買的很多雙夫婦筷，他想過哪一雙要給堂本剛用，哪一雙堂本剛會覺得可愛，還有哪一雙堂本剛會吐槽這是什麼品味。但也只是想想，堂本剛並不在身邊，站在屋裡的堂本光一頓時覺得呼吸難受，怎麼連想他都會難過…

汪汪～

「Pan醬，妳會不會覺得爸爸很沒用…」抱著睡醒的Pan，這原本是媽媽要養的小狗，但堂本光一一眼就認定Pan醬是他女兒，硬是要媽媽讓Pan留在東京陪伴他，媽媽也擔心兒子一個人居住沒人陪伴會寂寞，便答應留下Pan。

汪汪～

睜著圓滾滾烏黑的眼睛，跟某人真像。  
Pan醬舔了舔堂本光一的手指，像是在安撫他，告訴他『爸爸不會沒用喔』。 

「唉…當初怎麼忘了帶走一隻海豹抱枕呢…」那天為了趕飛機走的匆忙，原本要把堂本剛常抱著的那隻海豹抱枕偷偷帶走的，結果忘記了。直到搭上飛機堂本光一才想起來，悔恨不已的槌了坐在旁邊的長瀨一下，長瀨則一臉迷茫不知道自己做了什麼。  
\--  
「長瀨總裁、Dino董事，今晚公司有替兩位舉辦歡迎會，還請兩位待會到頂樓出席聚會。」下班前秘書進來總裁辦公室報告事宜，結束前不忘提醒兩位要出席歡迎會。

「嗯知道了，妳先下去吧。」長瀨看了眼坐在沙發上的堂本光一，他知道親友最煩參加這種聚會。

「晚上我…」

「扣醬，你今晚得參加。」難得扳起面孔，這半個月來已經替堂本光一擋了幾次餐會，這次公司舉辦的歡迎會不能再不出席了。

「露個面，半個小時可以嗎。」今晚有F1特別節目，堂本光一想要快點回家洗澡坐在電視前觀看。

「…」無語，半個小時是能做什麼！但至少堂本光一願意出席，只能勉為其難的答應「好，待會一起上去吧。」 

等長瀨忙完手上工作便與堂本光一一同搭乘電梯上樓，當電梯門一打開，雙方都愣住了。

「扣醬，你不進來嗎？」率先進入電梯的長瀨發現堂本光一還站在電梯外，有些不解，不會是想臨陣脫逃吧！

「我…」

「咦？你耳朵怎麼這麼紅？」該不會是受風寒了吧？不可能啊…辦公室空調開在26度挺適溫的，長瀨摀著嘴思索。

堂本光一巴不得將長瀨嘴巴縫上，從小認識到大，忘了長瀨是個眼力不太好的傢伙，趕緊走進電梯狠狠瞪他一眼。

堂本剛站在電梯裡面，今天應邀出席合作公司的歡迎會，說是從美國總公司派來了新的總裁與董事。原本打算讓井之原部長跟丸山秘書出席就好，但他也正好在東京分公司了，便直接前來一趟吧。

「是從美國總公司派來的長瀨總裁跟」慢悠悠吐出句「Dino董事吧。」   
「您好，您是？」站在按鈕前的長瀨發現電梯裡還有其他人，順著聲音轉過身。

「我是堂本集團的堂本剛，前陣子海外擴張承蒙貴司協助了，以後還請多多指教。」

抵達頂樓，電梯門開啟，長瀨張大嘴巴望著眼前看起來無害卻字句鏗鏘有力的人，又看像站在一旁手足無措的親友，隨即逃難似的衝出電梯。

「請…」話還掛在嘴邊，堂本剛便逕自走了出去，連個餘光也沒給堂本光一。

『讓我們歡迎長瀨總裁與Dino董事，大家掌聲不要停～』台上司儀透過麥克風指揮公司員工熱絡氣氛，堂本光一在眾所矚目下緩緩走入會場，站到台上與長瀨一同接受歡迎。

但他的注意力全放在站在甜點區旁，那個拿著裝滿小口蛋糕盤子，一臉冷若冰霜瞪著自己的堂本剛。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

東京的天氣不是很好，如同堂本光一鐵青的臉色。

站在高掛堂本集團Logo的大樓下，堂本光一提著籐編籃子、背後背著黑色大包包，深吸口氣才敢抬頭挺胸踏入。照著安田發給自己的郵件指示，走到櫃台找人。

「您好，請問您要拜訪哪個單位呢？」櫃台是位皮膚超白、中長黑髮及肩往內捲的女性，名牌上寫著横子。

「嗯，我要找堂本總裁。」覺得眼前的女性好像有點違和感，又說不上來。

「好的，請問貴姓大名？有預約嗎？」臉上掛著職業微笑，但眼神卻沒有笑意。

「痾…沒有預約…」

「怎麼辦呢…沒有預約是不能見總裁的…」橫子嘟起嘴，原本手上要遞給堂本光一填寫的拜訪資料又收回去。

「是安田請我來找妳的。」確定旁邊沒人注意自己，壓低聲量告訴橫子。

「喔～您就是O家政婦介紹所的傳說家政夫堂本光一吧～」突然用比一般女性還大的手掌握住堂本光一，突如其來的動作使堂本光一來不及反應。

「妳...妳是？」不記得自己認識眼前的橫子，堂本光一趕緊使力抽出手，他可不想被誤會。

「是我啊！我啊！YOKO啊！」一個激動差點把假髮給拆了下來，想到還在上班時間便縮回手，壓低聲量解釋「介紹所幫你辦歡送會時，我正好才剛入社，來不及見到傳說的家政夫很是遺憾呢…」 

「喔…我怎麼不記得介紹所的家政夫需要是女裝打扮…」難道自己離開後介紹所發生什麼事情了嗎？竟然要男扮女裝。

「呼呼呼～這個月的派遣工作是堂本集團的櫃台，想說要當櫃台等於門面，就用心打扮了點。總不能讓堂本集團沒面子啊～」拿起桌上小鏡子照啊照，確認髮型沒有弄亂才肯放下。

「光一先生，想見總裁可以，但是我有條件。」

「你說，能力範圍內我會做到。」

「呵呵，那麻煩跟我來一趟。」

橫子跟一旁隔著有些距離的同事交代了幾句，便帶著堂本光一往員工休息室前進。  
\--  
「上次丸山跟你要食譜被坑，我可沒那麼好敷衍喔。」

休息室內只有他們兩個人，拆下假髮的橫子看起來精明幹練，雙手環著胸，一副要替丸山報仇的氣勢。

「好，但我今天食材只有帶這些，只能做漁師汁。」

從包包裡拿出幾個保溫水壺、煮好的白飯、切成圓片狀的小黃瓜跟生薑，還有一個鯖魚罐頭，以及一包味噌。

橫子拿出手機專心紀錄食材跟料理過程，不時發出疑問。

「保溫水壺裡面的是什麼？」

「白高湯跟鰹魚粉末泡的湯頭，待會要混合味噌用。」

「什麼牌子的？」

「你喜歡的牌子都可以。」

將味噌跟白高湯與鰹魚湯頭混合，堂本光一用長筷迅速攪拌著，不時加入一些熱水調整味道。他才不願意說，鰹魚湯頭是用鹿兒島的枕崎鰹節下去刨的，今天氣候不佳擔心堂本剛沒食慾，因此採用鰹節背部油脂比較少的地方熬出的湯頭比較清爽，才不是什麼超市隨處可買的粉末。白高湯則是在鰹魚湯頭加入昆布一起熬煮，放入味醂、料理酒以及少許日式醬油跟鹽，煮好後放在冰箱長備。

拿出放在保溫盒中的白飯，正要拿出碗盛裝時。

「等等，白飯我自己有，就不吃你飯了。」橫子聽安田說過，堂本光一煮的白飯十分講究，米要用島根縣產的香草白米，水要用天川村的泉水，那剛煮好打開電鍋熱騰騰的香氣跟晶瑩透亮飽滿的米粒，除了姓堂本的誰都沒吃過。

見橫子挺上道的，堂本光一嘴角上揚，將餐具又放回籃子裡。

「總裁今天不太舒服。」員工休息室的門被打開，丸山秘書剛好在橫子從微波爐拿出白飯時進來。

「丸山，時間還沒到你就下來吃飯，這樣可以嗎？」早知道就不跟他說堂本光一在樓下做飯了，可惡。

「橫子不也偷懶。」無害的笑著，將堂本光一做好的湯汁拿過來，看著熱騰騰的煙若有似無的說「總裁好像說太熱了吃不下…」 

堂本光一內心嘆了一口氣沒說什麼，把丸山放在桌上的識別證拿了就走，在刷卡進去電梯前，順道繞去超商。

「欸等等，這漁師汁怎麼沒放魚呢！」吃到一半橫子突然想到，拿出手機檢查下，那個鯖魚罐頭沒有加呀！  
\--

叮－

抵達總裁辦公室，基本上跟中之島的辦公室擺設相同，只是東京分公司沒有太氣派的擺設，連地毯都是淺色系，跟大阪公司裡正紅的地毯完全不同。  
站在雕花木質門口，堂本光一想了下是否該通報再進去，但如果通報了，堂本剛肯定不會讓他進去，猶豫片刻後決定直接開門進入。

昨晚來不及靠近的人此刻正躺在沙發上休息，臉色蒼白額頭冒著細汗，堂本光一趕緊將手中東西放在桌上，從籃子裡拿出溫熱的毛巾，替他擦擦臉龐。  
  
感覺到有人碰觸自己的瞬間，堂本剛捉住那雙手，睜開雙眼帶著敵意怒視著沒經過同意進來的人，是堂本光一。

「我不記得有邀請Dino先生前來。」虛弱卻仍然冰冷的嗓音，頭疼使堂本剛現在無法將堂本光一繼續擦拭的手推開，只能蹙緊眉頭表示不悅。

「少爺又因為氣壓不舒服了，我做了飯，多少吃點好不好？」哄小孩般，溫柔耐心的將臉龐上的細汗擦乾，在碰到脖頸處堂本剛有些掙扎，卻沒有阻止他繼續。

「fufufu…誰是你少爺了，Dino先生真愛開玩笑。」索性閉起眼睛不去看他，因為氣壓導致頭疼，堂本剛今天整天都還沒進食，胃部的確開始不適。

「吱呦永遠都是我的少爺…」委屈巴巴的語氣。

「少來這套，我可請不起登上富比士富豪榜的Dino。」

「少爺忘了，奈良本宅的榻榻米被我弄髒了，說好用一輩子還少爺的…」

用撒嬌的語氣哄著，將堂本剛稍微扶起來，再讓他躺在自己大腿上，修長的手指熟練的按壓頭部穴道試圖舒緩堂本剛的不適。

還在氣頭上的人當然不可能輕易原諒，不然這一年來的傷心欲絕跟淚水算什麼。堂本剛理所當然的享受著堂本光一的按摩，似乎聞到淡淡的澄花香味，難受的頭痛好像沒有剛才這麼疼了，肚子也開始發出飢腸轆轆聲音。

「吃點東西好嗎？」柔聲詢問，手裡動作沒有停下。

「…」

沒有回應，但睜開的烏亮圓眸已經表示同意。堂本光一將人扶起來靠在沙發上，把剛才在樓下做好的湯汁取出，倒一點點在碗裡。

「先喝口熱湯暖暖胃，等等我把湯弄涼，比較清爽入口。」

堂本剛嘟著嘴接過碗，小口小口將熱湯喝完，胃頓時舒緩許多，氣色也好多了。

堂本光一將喝完的碗收回，拿出還冒著熱氣的白米飯，手抓著碗鐘擺式擺盪著讓白飯冷卻快點。堂本剛強忍著笑意，這麼莫名其妙的動作不知道是哪裡學來的。

等白飯冷卻得差不多，再放上切好的小黃瓜跟生薑，俐落打開鯖魚罐頭把一塊魚肉弄散舖上，再將趁堂本剛喝熱湯時放入冰塊降溫的湯汁淋上，最後灑上白芝麻便大功告成。

從藤編籃子裡取出淡藍色桌巾舖好，呈滿漁師汁的碗擺中央，旁邊放著小魚造型的藍色筷架跟筷子；拿出一起去窯燒製作的杯子上面刻著幾條線的人臉，倒入常溫的玄米茶擺在桌上；最後放上餐巾紙跟濕毛巾，便退到一旁。

堂本剛打開濕毛巾擦了擦手，毛巾還溫熱的，真想知道那藤編籃子裡面放了哪些器具，竟然可以保溫到現在。毛巾上還帶著淡淡的澄花香氣，聞著舒緩許多。  
端起碗攪拌了下，確定白飯跟湯汁混合後呼嚕嚕的吃了起來。接連幾天的高溫使堂本剛食慾不振，昨晚歡迎會上甜點又吃太多胃不舒服，實在是等不到堂本光一來找自己，堂本剛就因胃痛先行離去。

昨晚歡迎會上的堂本光一被人群層層包圍，堂本剛站在人群外，第一次覺得自己接近不了堂本光一，在台上的堂本光一被燈光照射的熠熠生輝，面無表情散發著生人勿近的氣場，從他不時望向自己的目光跟敲打大腿側西裝褲的動作看的出堂本光一焦躁想快點下台。  
只是當他一下台，又立刻被合作公司們的代表團團圍住，即使長瀨想幫忙脫困也無能為力，因為長瀨自己也泥菩薩過江。

離開會場後的堂本剛回到暫時的居所，脫去合身剪裁的西裝緊箍，倒在沙發上急促喘氣著，豆大的眼淚不停落下。  
  
是不是不應該自私的希望堂本光一回到自己身邊？依照堂本光一的才幹與努力，他應該往更高更遠的地方去，而不是在自己身邊陪伴，像是被豢養般…

「昨天在會場找不到你，我很慌張。」始終站在一旁的人終於打破沉默。

「好不容易穿越人群，趕到甜品區卻沒看到你…是不是他們找的外燴甜品不好吃啊？下次我可以請他們換一間…」

「還有啊，我不知道他們邀請了這麼多人，你一向不喜歡人多，我也不喜歡，這麼小的會場擠了幾百人，連我都快透不過氣了...很擔心你...」

沒有得到任何回應，堂本光一像是自言自語般繼續說著。

「而且丸山好像也不在會場，怎麼能讓你一個人來應酬呢...如果被灌酒就不好了啊...」

還在吃飯的丸山秘書打了個冷顫，喝著熱湯還能發冷，難道要感冒了嗎？

「我真的不是故意隱瞞你！可是我又不能直接跟你說...」

「少爺，讓我回你身邊好不好。免費的，還有試用期的那種！」

突然蹲在堂本剛身邊嚇了堂本剛一大跳，剛才還委屈巴巴語氣哽噎，現在又目光炯炯有神的盯著自己，這麼帥氣的臉龐配上變化多端的演技，怎麼不去出道演戲呢！

「保證能讓少爺滿意！」

「如果我一直不滿意呢。」挑起一道眉，終於慢悠悠的開口了。

「做到少爺滿意為止！」堂本光一趕緊舉起手保證。

「Dino先生工作很閒啊。」

「別叫我Dino了，叫我光一好不好...扣醬也行...」抓著堂本剛的袖口搖晃著，就差一步了。

「叫尼桑如何？」

「好！更好啊！」

「你想的美。」

抽回自己的袖子，堂本剛烏溜溜的大眼睛，似乎在盤算什麼，就是不願意鬆口。

「少爺...」孤苦伶仃弱小無助「吱呦...」 

「還沒原諒你呢！別這麼叫我！」生氣，太無賴了，瞪著還蹲著的人眼角泛紅一副泫然欲泣的模樣，堂本剛克制的想伸手摸他頭髮的衝動，硬是別過頭。

「少爺，就當您答應了。」長瀨說了，追人要臉皮厚，挽回心愛的人要死纏爛打。

「您說臥房的榻榻米很貴的，我都做好一輩子贖不了身的覺悟了，不管，今天我就跟您回家賠償您。」

「堂本光一你！」

「少爺別氣，痛痛飛走喔～」見堂本剛扶住頭部，堂本光一焦急上前揉揉，邊吹吹邊哄著。

「你去跟丸山拿地址，先去打掃。」再這樣下去都無法工作了，下午還有會議要開，先把人打發離開這裡再說。

「遵命少爺。」堂本光一趕緊起身鞠躬，恢復家政夫的職位讓他興奮不已。趕緊將桌上吃完的餐具收一收，順便擦拭桌面，留下一壺花茶跟超商買的布丁後準備離開辦公室前往堂本剛家。

「那我在家裡等你回來。」

像是想到什麼又折返回來，輕輕擁著坐在沙發上正要撕開布丁封膜的堂本剛，在額角覆蓋上一吻。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

堂本光一是個很強烈遵循命運論的人。

如果說小時候第一次遇見堂本剛就感覺到命運的齒輪開始轉動，那現在就是感受到命運的惡作劇跟驀然回首那人卻在燈火闌珊處。

堂本剛的住處就在堂本光一的樓下，不偏不移正下方。

輸入門鎖密碼，打開門就是堂本剛常用的線香味，往屋裡走除了制式的家具外，還有幾盞土耳其燈、跟大阪住處一樣的空氣清淨機，以及廚房裡幾套慣用的餐具。將中午的餐具拿出來洗好放旁邊瀝乾，啟動掃地機器人打掃，堂本光一便往臥室走，開門前克制內心羞澀的情愫，將門推開。

「啊──」  
兩隻海豹抱枕乖巧的倚靠在枕頭上、蓋著棉被，相依偎。

堂本光一不敢還沒洗澡就爬上床，只能繞著床走來走去，盯著兩隻海豹止不住讚嘆，怎麼能這麼可愛～還兩隻抱在一起！偷偷拿出手機把它們拍下來，還試圖讓自己也入鏡，無奈自拍無能的堂本光一，怎麼拍都只有兩顆眼睛跟額頭入鏡，索性放棄。

將臥房裡披掛在椅子上的衣服收拾好，浴室裡的毛巾也一併收好丟入洗衣桶內，洗衣劑的香味跟以前相同，有股心安的味道。再回到浴室，畢竟堂本光一容忍不了水漬水垢，便把浴缸地板再次清洗。  
  
這一切的動作都看在堂本剛眼裡，他沒告訴堂本光一家裡有安裝監視器，所以坐在公司開會的同時，堂本光一看到海豹的神情動作都被傳送到筆記型電裡了。

「總裁，下周銀行開幕要麻煩您到現場剪綵，另外也將邀請幾位合作公司的代表出席，這是名單請您過目。」跟著堂本剛一起來到東京的井之原，把整理好的名單遞給丸山秘書。

「嗯，我看完再跟你說。」接過名單，雖然頭痛舒緩許多，但還是在痛。

「如果各單位沒有其他要報告的事項，今天會議就到這邊。」丸山看了下會議流程跟內容，大致上沒什麼問題，便代替堂本剛結束了會議。  
\--  
「丸山，你覺得我是不是不應該把地址給他。」站在電梯前，堂本剛皺著眉頭，覺得在頭痛似乎影響了他的判斷。

「是，」電梯門開了，讓堂本剛先進去後，丸山接著進入電梯，按了辦公室的樓層，門關上。

「但您終究會把地址給他。」   
\--

堂本剛從遠端監視畫面中看著開心在屋內奔走的堂本光一，一下子是幫屋裡的綠植噴噴水、衣服烘洗乾淨後拿出來還先聞一下才滿足的放到衣櫃裡、然後像貓咪一樣窩在沙發上看掃地機器人退回充電座、再來四點多的時候離開家裡，不到一會工夫提著樓下超市袋子回來，將食材分門別類放入冰箱中。

堂本光一將買回來的雞腿、雞翅等川燙後放入鍋裡燉煮，還加入生薑跟料理酒去腥味，電磁爐上雞湯熬煮時，將小松菜拿出來洗淨切段，另外把板豆腐切塊後一同放在旁邊備用。

「啊…白高湯忘了拿…」拍了下手，堂本光一趕緊回家裡冰箱拿取常備用的白高湯。看過中午堂本剛的反應，晚餐他打算做鍋開胃的熱湯，跟涼拌麵。

在他回家拿取東西回來這段，堂本剛可沒漏看，馬上覺得哪裡不對勁！

鍋蓋小孔冒著白煙跟雞湯的香氣，堂本光一哼著歌切著小黃瓜，還把芝麻拿出來磨碎放入小碗，瞧眼時間將近六點，拿出另個空鍋裝水燒開，準備把炒麵麵條放入。

坐在車上的堂本剛利用手機繼續關注畫面上忙碌的人，原來平時堂本光一在家是這個樣子啊…忙進忙出整理打掃外，煮飯時候的背影看起來穩重可靠，時不時試吃調整味道，咂嘴的樣子實在很可愛。

把炒麵麵條放入滾水中川燙，撈出麵後放入瀝水盆中將水槽冷水打開沖洗，修長的手指快速順理麵條，再把洗好的麵條放到大碗中，把切絲的小黃瓜舖上，另外將雞湯裡的雞肉取出放涼，再把雞肉弄散放入碗中，最後把白高湯淋上，灑上磨好的芝麻。

嗶－

大門被打開，堂本剛回來了，看到燈火通明的屋裡，有種久違的感覺湧上心頭。

「少爺您回來了。」端著放涼的麥茶走到玄關，接過堂本剛手上的公事包，再等堂本剛喝完接過杯子走回廚房。

聞著屋裡瀰漫著食物的香氣，有種其實兩人並沒有分開過的錯覺。脫去西裝外套的堂本剛安靜坐在餐桌邊，兩手撐著下巴看著在廚房忙碌的堂本光一。

「少爺，這是涼拌麵，您先用。」把麵先端上，再倒杯麥茶，繼續回廚房將湯做最後收尾。

煮好的雞湯撈出雞肉後加入小松菜跟豆腐，開大火等湯滾時加入一顆蛋，最後關火倒入幾匙柚子醋。其實堂本光一很喜歡柚子醋，尤其吃涮涮鍋時把肉放到裝滿蘿蔔泥跟柚子醋的碟子裡，爽快的吃上一口，美味的連舌頭都能吞下去了。

把湯鍋端到桌上時赫然發現堂本剛手中多了兩條軟管調味料。

「昨天買的，想加看看。」像是作賊心虛般解釋著手裡的東西，一個是蒜頭風味一個是生薑風味。畢竟堂本剛自己做料理時沒有太多講究，就是想到什麼就放入什麼，抱持著挑戰的心態。

「少爺，下次您想吃蒜味還是生薑味可以跟我說…」沒有阻止堂本剛，只是覺得告訴自己的話他就能提早備料做出來，肯定比外面超市賣的好吃啊！

「我怎麼知道你會回來…」加入調味料後用筷子快速拌勻，夾起一大口往嘴裡塞。堂本光一自知理虧，低著頭盯著拖鞋沒有說話。

「一起吃吧。」嘴裡還嚼著麵，指著旁邊的位置要堂本光一坐下用餐。他今天才知道堂本光一根本不可能在他吃飯前就吃完晚餐，這麼忙碌的打掃整理屋裡屋外，還要備料煮飯，肯定是等他吃完才隨便弄點什麼果腹。

「是的，少爺。」順從的去廚房拿出碗筷，一同坐下用餐。

餐桌上誰也沒開口說話，只有忙碌吃飯的聲音，喝到第二碗湯時瞟見堂本光一手上的筷子，又看了眼自己的。

「…」這是夫婦筷嗎。

堂本光一也對上堂本剛的眼神，又看了眼筷子，心虛的把臉埋進碗裡專心吃飯，是的，他今天把之前買的夫婦筷帶出來了。

「那個…」喝完湯放下碗筷，堂本剛擦了擦嘴，雙手交握放在膝蓋上，翹著腿擺出質詢姿勢。

「少爺您說。」放下遮著臉的碗，堂本光一對上堂本剛那雙像是千言萬語訴不盡的烏黑大眼睛，又看向空碗頓時沒了氣勢。

「待會洗完碗你就下班回去吧。」

「少爺…我不回去…」立刻扁著嘴可憐兮兮望向堂本剛。

「第一，你沒帶盥洗衣物，」

「少爺，你知道我習慣裸睡。」

堂本剛無語，耳尖發紅。

「第二，我習慣晚上一個人睡，不用人服侍，」

「少爺，可是我不習慣..」

再次語塞，你不習慣關我什麼事情！那這一年你是怎麼熬過來的？！

「少爺…我想念海豹了…」

「你就只想念海豹！都不」

「更想你。」

推開椅子站起身，堂本光一目光灼灼凝視著堂本剛，走到他跟前將朝思暮想的小圓臉抬起，在吻住鮮嫩欲滴的雙唇前，用兩人清晰可聞的音量說

「今晚月色真美。」

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

東京日本橋上堂本銀行風光開張，除了合作公司外，不少知名人物也到場祝賀，媒體記者閃光燈不停閃爍，捕捉站在中間的堂本剛與大家的互動。  
不過讓媒體記者們很困擾的是，當堂本集團海外的合作公司代表出席後，想要接近堂本剛的人都會被一雙冷冽的雙眼掃射，場面氣氛頓時驟降。

「哎呀～這不是中村集團的總裁嗎！幸會幸會，我是長瀨智也，請多多指教。」邊掏名片邊將與堂本剛寒喧完的人往旁邊帶走，這是第五位了，長瀨智也覺得場面快變成他們是主場。

「Dino先生，你這是什麼意思。」礙於現場大批媒體記者在，以及眾多各界知名人物在場，堂本剛保持著微笑、咬牙切齒靠近堂本光一身側低語。

「吱呦在說什麼我怎麼不知道…」又抿了一口可樂，別過頭迅速瞪了一眼試圖要接近的某集團千金。

「不要這麼叫我！」  
如果不是在外面，肯定狠狠往那擦到能倒映出臉龐的黑皮鞋上踩一腳，明明早上悠閒在家做早餐的人，一副今天無法出門的樣子，沒想到竟然出現了。

「而且我記得邀請名單上沒有你。」

「但邀請卡上說可以攜帶一位夥伴。」穿著在英國定制的西裝的堂本光一顯得紳士無比，舉著可樂向堂本剛擺出一個帥氣的微笑。

堂本剛快瘋了。

這整個禮拜堂本光一千方百計要留宿，都被堂本剛冷著臉推出家門，無論是撒嬌、裝委屈、還是霸道總裁就要愛，最後都得消失在門後。  
原以為這樣可以擊退堂本光一，但魔高一尺道高一丈，堂本光一趁他睡著正熟的凌晨三點就跑進來，趴在床邊涎著臉說

「少爺，您沒說不能提早上班啊。」

真不知道是在折磨堂本光一還是折磨自己…在第幾次半夜起床上廁所被趴在床邊的人嚇到後，堂本剛覺得不能再這樣下去，指著外面客廳沙發要堂本光一出去睡，只見堂本光一扁著嘴嘟囔著，抓起床上的海豹抱枕就往外跑，小學生嗎！

每天早上變換著早餐，和式洋式交換著，當堂本剛吃著早餐看著堂本光一揉著脖子肩膀喊酸喊疼，即使心疼也仍嘴硬著回他

「回家睡啊，不用委屈睡沙發。」

「怎麼會委屈呢，謝謝少爺願意收留我。」然後趁機靠過來抱住自己蹭一下。  
\--  
在把邀請名單確定下來後，堂本剛暗中觀察堂本光一反應，只見堂本光一每天一樣打掃做飯，連提都沒提過這件事情。

直到今天早上還在廚房忙著做早餐，還特別豐盛講究。

堂本光一特別在凌晨四點就開始準備早餐，把蘭王雞蛋六顆打到碗裡用長筷快速攪拌，加入鮮奶跟砂糖攪拌均勻，再把嵜本吐司雙面仔細裹上蛋液，放在淺盤上剩下的蛋液倒滿淺盤放入冰箱。

然後繼續回到沙發上玩起電動。

一個半小時後，放下手把，走到冰箱將吐司拿出來小心翻面，確定蛋液有好好被吐司吸收，再放入冰箱內。

倒在沙發上睡覺。

七點半手機鬧鐘響起，堂本光一起床開始準備早餐。

拿出冰箱中完美吸收蛋液的吐司，鑄鐵平底鍋上仔細抹好奶油，把吐司放上煎至兩面金黃，然後放入烤箱中烤十分鐘。

等待期間先去盥洗，然後走入臥室，這是唯一可以纏著堂本剛的時間。躡手躡腳爬上床鋪將睡的正香的人抱住，邊親吻圓滾滾的左肩邊揉揉蜜桃般的翹臀，這時醒來的堂本剛會雙眼迷濛帶著鼻音喊句：「扣醬？」

然後就會被趕下床。但摸也摸了，不吃虧，回味著手掌剛剛的觸感，堂本光一回味無窮。

把烤箱內的吐司取出，放在白淨圓盤中，思考著要不要灑上糖粉，想一想還是沒有灑。另外擺上蜂蜜、鮮奶油、奶油，以及洗好的莓果，讓堂本剛待會自己搭配。

「少爺請用餐。」

堂本剛看到早餐烏黑的圓眸睜得晶亮，三角小嘴邊都快流出口水，平常慢悠悠走到餐桌前的人現在已經坐好，迫不及待在法國吐司上淋蜂蜜跟奶油。

堂本光一將泡好的早餐茶放在一邊，擱著檸檬片、牛奶，偷偷把砂糖收起來。

吃了兩大塊法國吐司的堂本剛，意猶未盡舔著叉子，堂本光一用喝茶的姿勢透過杯緣偷看，小小的舌頭好可愛，尤其將叉子上的鮮奶油舔掉時。

「今天公司有點事，我會早個十分鐘出門。」放下茶杯，堂本剛擦著嘴邊說。

「好的少爺。」緩慢收拾桌面，營造悠閒的氛圍。

堂本剛看了許久，覺得應該沒什麼問題，便進入臥室做最後的打扮。

誰知道在堂本光一送完堂本剛出門後，立刻迅速回家把早就準備好的套裝穿上，還撸了下Pan醬把糧食跟水都備好，抹好髮蠟便趕著敲長瀨家門。

長瀨一早就打扮貼妥，隨時等後堂本光一來就能驅車前往會場，開得是堂本光一回國後買的火紅法拉利，兩人風騷抵達日本橋的堂本銀行，立刻吸引大批媒體跟人群目光，尤其兩人下車的時候。

「先生不好意思，這邊不能停車。」堂本集團的員工趕緊擠過人群，向兩位解釋停車場的位置。

「唔…喔…」長瀨看著光一，光一看著長瀨，兩人只好再次上車將車停到停車場。  
\--  
「Dino先生這次來參加堂本銀行開幕，對於兩社的合作有沒有什麼可以透露的？」A社記者掌握的小道消息是兩間集團可能會在日本有其他商業領域發展，無奈兩邊口風都很緊，想試試看能不能從代表們口中問到什麼細節。

「這個部分…」堂本剛正要把話接過去，畢竟還在商議中的事情是不能曝光的。

「我正在追求堂本集團的總裁，堂本剛先生。」

人聲鼎沸的會場頓時鴉雀無聲，不少刀叉碰撞盤子的聲音響起，大家目光都轉向站在中間的兩位堂本，連堂本剛都睜大眼睛瞪著說出這話的人。

「少爺，您意下如何呢。」轉頭望向錯愕的堂本剛，將手中的玻璃杯輕輕碰上發出清脆的聲響，堂本光一露出和藹的笑容。

長瀨站在一旁用力豎起兩隻大拇指，為自己親友感到驕傲。

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

開幕式結束後堂本剛意外的沒有接到來自父母的質問。

「總裁，這次的董事會議定在明天上午十點，會議地點在東京分公司，已經聯繫所有董事確定皆會出席。」丸山秘書在接到堂本夫人的電話告知董事會地點更動後，便趕緊跟堂本剛報告。

「這次的內容主要談什麼？」看了下手上的文件，目前有的案子除了銀行跟不動產土地外，似乎沒有新的開發案。

「除了合作案以外，股東們似乎遴選出新的董事，這次新的董事也會參與會議。」不久前的股東大會才在關西公司開完，選出了新的董事。

「新的董事？叫什麼？」這部分堂本剛鮮少參與，雖然是總裁，但實權還是在父母手上，當初父母說等他結婚了才會把股份分給他，所以股東大會跟董事會都是父母在出席，自己就當著接受跟執行者。

「嗯…」翻一下手上的資料，丸山秘書嘴角不自然抽動了下，幸好堂本剛忙著審閱文件沒看到。

「村上信五。」

\--  
「您好您好，我是村上，也可以叫我Hina。」穿著一身亞曼尼最新款西裝，脖子露出金燦燦的項鍊，最後一位進會議室的新董事脫下棒球帽，熱情跟各位握手打招呼。

「村上先生您好，請入席。」丸山秘書引導著村上往放著自己名牌的位置就座。

七位董事都到齊了，會議正式開始。  
堂本剛跟堂本夫人坐在一旁聆聽會議，基本上內容都是大致確定的，董事會表決也都按著預計的方向進行，但堂本剛發現媽媽異常的不安，握著筆的手特別用力、還不時寫錯字。

「您還好嗎？」寫在紙張空白處遞過去，沒想到媽媽像是受到驚嚇般，滿臉驚恐的看著自己。

沒事。媽媽用口型回覆，牽強的微笑下又埋頭苦思。

「謝謝各位董事的參與，今天會議順利完成，會議紀錄晚點會提供給各位。」最後一件合作案表決完，丸山秘書宣布會議結束。

「各位董事，中餐已經預約好了モンシェルトントン，還請各位一同前往用餐。」堂本先生站起身，笑瞇瞇與董事們一同踏出會議室。

「堂本夫人，」村上董事不急著走，反而故意留下，來到堂本剛與堂本夫人面前，擋去他們去路「可否借一步說話。」 

「村上董事，有什麼要說的可以等用餐後再說。」堂本夫人保持著端莊氣度，對村上微微一笑便拉著堂本剛要走。

「這樣的話，我後面的股東會很為難的…」當堂本夫人經過自己時，村上不經意的說出，邊賞玩著會議室裡的盆栽「我家的家政夫對綠植很在行，這會議室的盆栽奄奄一息的，對公司不太好啊…」 

「剛，你先過去餐廳，待會我與村上董事再一同前往。」

「這件事跟總裁也有關，不如一起聽？」村上在等丸山秘書離開後，將們關上往會議桌比了個請。

走出會議室的丸山終於忍不住笑場，沒見過這樣的村上，看來上個月誇下海口要認真看商戰影片的人，真的有認真學習，還模仿的微妙維肖。  
\--  
「村上董事，有話就直說吧。」堂本夫人不想多浪費時間在這裡，尤其寶貝兒子還在旁邊。

「堂本集團背後最大股東是您，佔股51%，」拿出一張薄紙，上面寫著幾個名字跟股份權利，村上將手背在身後，佯裝來回踱步慢慢開口。

「其中年初堂本大小姐出嫁，分了2%，」做深思狀，繼續開口。

「那又如何？」堂本夫人冷冷一笑，即使如此自己手上還有49%股份，依然無人可動搖。

「請您看看這份資料。」

接過紙張的堂本夫人臉色如同紙張般雪白，久久不能出聲，堂本剛沒見過媽媽這樣失態過，便想看紙張上寫什麼，但馬上被堂本夫人遮起來。

「剛…不行…你不能看…」

「媽，怎麼回事？」皺著眉頭，堂本剛心裡充滿疑問，轉而看向村上。

「堂本剛先生，」

「不！你不能說！」突然站起身來打斷村上的發言，堂本夫人看上去慌張無助，完全沒有一開始的端莊大氣。

「動作怎麼這麼慢呢。」會議室的門被開啟，是堂本先生。

「堂本先生您來的正好，正要說到重點呢～」村上有些迫不及待的想把這場戲趕緊演完，燦爛的笑著。

「哼，遲早得知道的，就讓剛知道吧。」擺了擺手，在商場打滾已久什麼沒見過，商業聯姻也是常見的手段，怎麼太太還是沒想清楚。

「但是...」

「Dino買下了公司49%股份。」堂本先生看了堂本剛一眼直接說破。

「總裁您姐姐把她的2%股份也轉給了Dino，所以現在堂本集團最大的股東是堂本光一先生。」

像是怕被搶台詞般，一口氣把台詞說完，趕緊喝口水順口氣。

「蛤？」

「不過您放心，光一先生也姓堂本，所以堂本集團還是叫堂本。」試圖展現幽默的一面，但沒人笑的出來。

「嗯哼，這是給您的。」見場面有些冷淡，村上立即拿出另一張紙，上面寫著的是開給堂本剛的條件。

\--  
「堂本光一你這是什麼意思？」

堂本剛不管還在上班時間就匆忙趕回家，發現家裡沒人，索性打電話給堂本光一準備興師問罪。

「欸？少爺，怎麼了？」才剛回家替Pan醬放糧食就接到堂本剛電話，堂本光一趕緊關上門、按下電梯。

「這是什麼意思？」沒想到電梯門才打開，堂本剛就從電梯裡走出來，直接將人壓到牆上。

「唔…太近了我看不清楚…」臉被貼上紙張，堂本光一嘴角揚著笑。「少爺，我們進去說，走廊有監視器，管理員會看到的…」

往堂本光一指的方向看去，的確有監視器在，堂本剛捶了他一拳發洩，甩著頭走到門前等他開門。

汪汪～

門一開，Pan醬馬上狂奔而來，圓滾滾的眼睛盯著堂本剛散發可愛光波，立刻扒著堂本剛的西裝褲管不放。

「Pan醬，來爸爸這裡。」  
把門關上後堂本光一蹲下示意女兒過來。堂本剛對於眼前這幕感到不可思議，沒想到堂本光一竟然還有這一面！

汪汪！

無奈Pan醬不給堂本光一面子，發現堂本剛沒有理會她，又在腳邊蹭了蹭，繼續叫喚。

「你說她叫什麼…」蹲下身抱起長毛吉娃娃，立刻被熱情舔了下巴，使堂本剛完全忘了來意，像是回家般脫鞋、換上室內脫，往客廳沙發走去。

「Pan，是個Lady。」有些不好意思跟在後頭，羨慕女兒可以窩在堂本剛懷裡，肯定很舒適，還能親吻他下巴，堂本剛都不給他親…

「怎麼會有人取名叫Pan呢！」揉著Pan醬柔順光亮的毛髮，又看了眼坐在旁邊的堂本光一，堂本剛有些無奈。

「嘛～你不要盯著我的頭髮，我的毛根很強壯的！」說完便用力揪著頭髮要證明沒問題。

「你別抓自己頭髮！」真是的，趕緊伸手抓住揪著頭髮的手，阻止他用力拉扯。

堂本光一鬆開手，笑瞇瞇的看著堂本剛跟Pan醬互動，看來Pan醬很喜歡剛啊～心裡開心的想不愧是親女兒，眼光跟爸爸一樣好。

「好了，我們來談談這條約吧。」跟Pan醬玩了一陣子後便放她去吃飯，趁這空檔堂本剛再次把紙張拿出，遞到堂本光一面前。

「少爺覺得哪裡不妥嗎？都可以修改。」堂本光一面露誠懇，即使他覺得條約上已經展現最大誠意了。

「我只是想問為什麼。」望著堂本光一真摯的雙眸，堂本剛語氣變得柔和，噘起嘴有些含糊。

「因為我從第一次見到你時就喜歡你了。」終於可以不避諱的把心底話說出來，堂本光一握著堂本剛放在膝蓋上不安捏著褲子的手，將它攤開與自己相握。

「可、可是…」聲調開始哽噎，強忍著眼眶湧上的水氣，堂本剛別過頭看在旁邊安靜吃飯的Pan醬想轉移注意力，耳尖卻發紅發熱出賣自己。

「為了能回到你身邊，我願意做任何嘗試跟努力。」

牽起微微顫抖的手，放在唇邊如珍寶般輕輕親吻。

「畢業後我離開日本，去了趟歐洲，想要學習當管家，旅途中在瑞士遇見了Jonny，他教會我許多事情，其中一樣就是股票操作。」

像是知道堂本剛想問些什麼，堂本光一乾脆把之前沒有說明過的事項一一交代。

「Johnny是個很有趣的老先生，有機會再介紹你們認識，他是個愛喝Hot green tea的日本人喔～」

突然像是想到什麼，趕緊補充。堂本剛可以從堂本光一談及Johnny時眼中流露的崇拜與敬佩看得出來，這位Johnny肯定對堂本光一來說很重要。

「那五年我用Dino的名義在歐洲闖蕩，邊跟著Johnny做事，累積的財產都放在瑞士銀行裡了，不過之前都用來買堂本集團的股份了。」

「為什麼要這麼做？」

「因為這樣才能讓你留在我身邊啊。」

將堂本剛的手放下，堂本光一人生當中沒有像現在這麼緊張跟慎重過，天下無敵的人在感情面前也是破綻百出，堂本光一清了清喉嚨，鄭重的說

「如果你也願意跟我在一起，這51%股份，照上面寫的條件，我會留給堂本大小姐的孩子，讓你們家的繼承人繼承股份。」

堂本剛在會議室裡從村上手中接過的紙張只有這麼一行條件。

【如堂本剛先生同意與堂本光一先生共度一生，則堂本光一先生將把手中51%股份留給堂本希美小姐的孩子繼承。】

「那你剩下什麼？」這麼虧的條件就堂本光一開得出來，但堂本剛也猜到答案了，不禁傻笑。

「我剩下你啊，吱呦少爺。」臉頰浮上紅暈，害羞的笑著

「所以少爺到底願不願意讓我一輩子留在您身邊償還榻榻米嘛～」豁出去般，堂本光一嘟起嘴、肩膀左右晃動。

「你不怕我只是要騙你股份嗎…」

「那你也得騙我一輩子了～」

堂本剛看著眼前的堂本光一，果然計畫很久了。

「欸～這樣我好辛苦喔～」

「怎麼會，家事也是我在做，床上也是我在出力...嗚...」

換堂本剛害羞了，狠狠踩了堂本光一一腳。

「說好的試用期還沒過呢！」生氣，這樣想想自己還是吃虧的那個。

「那今晚家政夫扣醬努力一下好了～」露出不懷好意的神色，堂本光一開始對眼前明顯害羞的人動手動手。

「不許！今晚我要跟Pan醬睡！」立刻起身閃開堂本光一的攻擊，堂本剛試圖拉攏乖巧可愛的Pan醬，沒想到Pan醬直接叼著章魚小玩偶頭也不回遠離客廳。

「嘿嘿～女兒好乖，知道不能打擾爸爸們～」

一把抱住愣著的堂本剛，將人轉過來、環住他的腰不讓他再跑，面對上回沒親到的三角小嘴，這次不能再錯失機會了。

「我、我還沒答應呢！」趕緊堵住接近的嘴唇，堂本剛決定在被吃乾抹淨前再掙扎一把。

「吱呦…你說過要跟我結婚的…」也不閃躲試圖摀住自己雙唇的手，大方的親吻舔拭掌心，當堂本剛害羞收回手，堂本光一才幽幽的說。

「哈？什麼時後？」他什麼時後跟堂本光一私定終生的，怎麼沒有印象。

「你還記得在醫院的時候嘛…」堂本光一突然害臊了起來，狹長得眼尾除了笑意外還有些緋紅。

「我只記得有個漂亮的女孩答應要嫁給我！」對，堂本剛記得這件事，但他也不知道當時那個小女孩叫什麼。

「嗯，你得兌現承諾囉。」

說完迅速吻上還想辯解的人，夏日午後的陽光靜靜閃耀著，也比不上擁吻的兩人那樣閃耀炙熱。

\--  
五歲的堂本剛跟坂本管家正坐在醫院的花園裡等著堂本醫生來，今天堂本剛很開心，因為坂本管家給了他兩顆草莓口味的糖，他正等著扣醬來要一起吃。

沒多久堂本醫生來了，可是心心念念的扣醬卻沒有出現，反而有個身影躲在堂本醫生背後，不願意露面。

「小少爺。」坂本管家輕輕碰了下堂本剛的肩膀，朝著始終躲在堂本醫生背後的人指了下。

堂本剛心領神會，雖然糖果是要給扣醬的，可是誰叫扣醬今天不來。哼。

於是他晃動了下小腿，從花園長凳上跳下來，繞到堂本醫生身後，那人像是發現有人接近，把小臉埋在堂本醫生褲子上，不願意鬆開手。

「這是草莓口味的喔～」堂本剛攤開握著糖的手掌心，誘惑著眼前的小女孩。

小女孩沒有說話也沒露面，只是扭了下身體就不理人了。

「欸...原本要給扣醬的耶...他沒來才分妳吃的喔～」想到扣醬沒來堂本剛又有些沒勁，嘟著三角小嘴腳踢地上的小石子。

「我、我吃。」那張秀氣美麗的臉龐轉過來的瞬間，才五歲的堂本剛圓眸閃閃發光，當她碰到自己的小手拿走糖果打開吃的時候，露出的笑容令堂本剛忍不住用他會的詞彙跟她說

「妳好漂亮！長大後當我新娘好嗎！」

「嗯。」吃著草莓口味的糖心裡甜孜孜，看了爸爸一眼，害羞的點點頭。

媽媽跟姐姐的惡趣味，好像也不壞嘛。

-完-


End file.
